The Grand Mansion Game Sweepstakes
by dunkingman
Summary: A depressed Brad Burns gets a special visit by a fellow kickboxer and is persuaded to be the bachelor of a dating competition featuring girls from Virtua Fighter, Dead or Alive, Tekken, & Street Fighter.
1. We Gotta Plan Brad!

The Grand Mansion Game Sweepstakes

 _Inside the Grand Mansion, Home of Brad Burns, the Italian kickboxer_ …

In the martial arts world, very few men were able to get rich just by their looks instead of their ability to fight. The ever so zealous Italian Brad Burns was that type of guy, although he was no slouch in combat. However, after the last special tournament, Brad lost a lot of money after an embarrassing defeat to a female Aikido practitioner. He stayed locked up in his home for several weeks after that fight. One day, an old friend decided to visit and give the depressed Brad some much needed uplift.

 _Doorbell_ …

Maid: "Mr. Burns you have some guests here to see you!"

Brad (lying on his bed in his boxers): "Wha? Aggghhh….who is it?"

Maid: "It's a man by the name of Zack and he's with a woman."

Brad (rises up): "Did you say Zack?"

Maid (nods): "Yes sir."

Brad (face palms): "Shit!" (Hops out of bed and grabs his robe hanging off the closet door.) "Show me where he is!"

Zack and his partner happened to be waiting for him at sunroom along the southern wing of the mansion. Brad definitely wasn't in the mood to see his old training partner & club crasher run his mouth up and down about his adventures. This had better be important.

Zack (sees Brad coming): "HHHeeeeyyyyy! Brad! What's good youngblood? Just came by to see how you wuz doin' after that tournament! Well at least you haven't gotten fat yet."

Brad (already annoyed): "Zack! Why are you here? And who is she?" (Points at Mila.)

Zack: "Oh yea yea. This right here is a firecracker! She's a rising star my man, she's a…"

Mila: "The name's Mila. Sorry to bother you."

Brad (kisses her hand.): "Very nice to meet you Mila. And don't worry. I never turned down a pretty girl at my house."

Mila (embarrassed.): "Gee thanks."

Zack: "Aw looks like he's getting back to his old self again!"

Brad: "You still haven't told me why you're here."

Zack: "I'm gettin' to it patna, but for starters, I wanna know what happened in that fight you had in that tournament last month."

Brad: "Didn't you hear? Not only did I lose in the early rounds, but it was to a woman I felt attraction to the moment I laid eyes on her."

Zack: "Aw damn! I know how that feels. Happens to me every tournament bruh. But like me you'll get ova it."

Brad (sits on one of his recliners): "I feel like I lost some swagger after that match. Even the Muay Thai circuits are making a mockery of me! How can I show my face after such shame?"

Zack: "Had a feeling you might say that. That's why I got a proposal! Mila roll that beautiful beam footage!"

Mila (pulls out a handheld projector, aiming it at the glass table): "Uhhh…yeah sure."

Zack's hologram video featured him mainly, but back at his warehouse in the US, he possessed something which caught Brad's attention right away.

Brad: "Is that what I think it is?"

Zack: "Aww yea. It's the Pandora's Box. Got Kagemaru to nab it from Shadowloo right before they could open it up. Pause the video Mila."

Mila: "Uh huh."

Zack: "Here's my idea. You remember my special tournament in Micronesia several years back."

Brad: "Yea that volleyball tournament, featuring some of world's top female fighters."

Zack: "Yep. This time I was gonna do the same thing, with you as the host and the Pandora's box as a constellation prize."

Brad: "I see. However, what does this Pandora's Box come to play here?"

Zack: "Aw it's just a money constellation. Hell not even Shadowloo could get it to work right."

Brad: "Well I could use the dough. My net worth is dropping like an avalanche. And I want the girl who beat in that tournament to take part."

Zack: "What's her name?"

Brad: "Aoi."

Zack: "Okay, but don't you have any other bitches you could be interested in."

Brad: "She interests me the most."

Zack: "I'll make a note of that, but even though you maybe in the hots for one chick. I got a list of homegirls who are eager for a playboy! Now let him see the other video Milly!"

Mila switched the video to a list of different female fighters, none of them Brad knew personally.

Zack: "I got about ten ladies here so far. The first one just got of college, now she works in Yokohama as some fitness manager at big sports gym or what not, anyway she's a self taught practitioner of Ansatsuken Shotokan Karate, Sakura Kasugano!

Brad: "Hmph."

Zack: "No. 2! A blonde bombshell straight outta Monaco. The daughter of a rich oil tycoon. She already rich so you two might get along real well! And she's barely legal, Miss Emilie de Rochefort!"

Brad: "Not bad."

Zack: "Yea that's the spirit! No. 3! A fiery redhead working as a CIA agent, with a knack for deadly high tech gadgets! She's a single mom in desperate need for a masculine figure to look after her daughter! She is known in her circles as Crimson Viper!"

 _Crickets_ …

Zack: "Numero cuatro! This next chick is also Japanese. A would be college student if she wasn't always sticking her nose in other folk business, but she's respected in her Osaka hood for bussin' heads! This is none other than Asuka Kazama!"

Brad: "At least she has a nice rack."

Zack: "Number 5! Now this is a babe right under your nose Brad in Italy! She's known in her city for telling the future and predicting the outcomes of people's fate. I heard that she can even perform magic using some sort of physic ability. This is a real treat pimpin'! Her nickname goes by the name of Rose!"

Brad: "I've never heard of her and yet she's from my country?"

Zack: "Yep, I think she will turn you out for real. Now let's keep it going. Number 6! Another Japanese! An unhappy subordinate to the former general of the Mad Gear Gang, Rolento. Instead of helping her boss rebuild his lost army, she would much rather live a more simple life and do it with the man of her dreams. Her codename is Ibuki!"

Brad: "Meh."

Zack: Lucky seven! I asked her personally to enter the competition since she kicked my ass all over the world, but I think she would feel a different way about you my man. A real life killing machine, but she promised to be on her best behavior! Christie!"

Brad: "Where's she from?"

Zack: "She's from the UK. Anyway, number 8! This innocent looking minx caught my attention just last month while I was swerving thru traffic in Quezon City. What's funny is this chick was named after an historical figure in her country. As pretty as she is, she's never gone on a date let alone have a man. Can you change that Mr. Burns? Her name is Josie Rizal!

Brad: "Well she does have the potential."

Zack: "Oh yea! I like her too. Number 9! Coming from the safaris of Kenya! She can flex like nobody I've ever seen and it's still sexy! (nosebleeds.) Just like Josie, she's so sweet and pure. I give you Elena!"

Brad: "That looks like it hurts."

Zack: Now the last girl is someone who know very well. It's none other than the Hong Kong Cinema actress herself miss Pai Chan. Man she might be over 35, but she is still a dime! UUUUWeeeee!"

Brad (In Shock): "You are brining Pai Chan into this?"

Zack: "Yea. What's the problem?"

Brad: "That woman is a demon! I never fought her in a match, but she is a beast in the ring and out of it! Now how do you expect me to tame her while dealing with the other girls?"

Zack: "Relax bruh. That's why I got referees too. We will set the dos and don'ts of the competition and if they break the rules, then they're out. Simple.

Brad: "I yi yi. I got a bad feeling about this."

Zack: "Mila, go call the producers, tell them this event is a GO! Whoo hoo!"

Mila (turns off the projector, and grabs her phone): "Yea yea. I'm on it."

And so…Brad was dragged into Zack's money making scheme. What's the worst that could happen for the kickboxer? Or maybe Brad could turn this shakedown into a positive somehow?


	2. Let the Game Begin!

_Wynn Casino & Hotel, Macau…_

Two weeks passed since Brad decided to go along with Zack's proposal for making him the star of a bachelor game show. It was agreed that the semis and the finals would take place back in Brad's Mansion in Italy, but the first set of games would take place all over the globe in some of the more lavish locations such as Macau. When they arrived at the host hotel, Zack decided to visit Brad at his penthouse on the top floor, to discuss the first two games of the competition.

 _Knock, knock. Brad opens the door to see Zack along with Helena, the head of DOATEC…_

Zack (enters): Hey hey, Brad I hope you excited for today dawg! All of the ladies are coming here today, including Aoi!"

Brad (expression changes): "So she is coming?"

Zack: "Yea, but I had to lie to her a little bit, but I don't think she would be dumb enough to back out. Not when DOATEC has possession of the Pandora's Box, right Helena?"

Helena: "That's right. How are you doing Brad?"

Brad: "I'm doing well, and how are you a friend of Zack?"

Helena: "He works for me."

Brad: "Oh."

Helena: "Zack insisted I'd help you setup your show, since he's been such a hard worker for me and my family over the years. It's the least I could do for his friends."

Brad: "You are far too kind."

Helena (nods): "I'm going to be one of the referees in the opening rounds. Now I need to go and finish up my logistic reports so you boys enjoy yourselves, and please behave yourself Zack." (Kisses him, Zack goes red.) "I'll see you boys tonight downstairs, au revoir!"

Zack: "Bye Miss Helena. Aw man, I'm so lucky to work under her. Now let's get down to business! First, I got tell you the remaining nine girls entering the competition. Other than Aoi, we got Ayane, Poison, Katarina, Anna Williams, Hitomi, Lisa Hamilton, Eileen, Juri Han, & Lei Fang. This first game which stars at 2 pm, just 3 hours away, is the swim relay. The first 2 games will involve 5 teams of 4 girls. Whoever wins first place is safe and scores up to 5 points. Second 4 points, Third 3 points, fourth 2 points, and last only one. During the competition we will also have dates for you. Only two girls at a time, and they can't be friendly towards each other. No fighting during the games or dates is allowed. Of course the decision on who stays and who goes will be determined by you Brad. Are you cool with this?"

Brad: "Yes I am. This might get interesting now that Aoi is in the competition."

Zack: "Boy you know it! Now be down at the pool by 1:30 pm so we can get started. Now I'm heading downstairs to talk with the ladies."

Conference Room B, where all the competitors gathered…

The room was already getting testy with some rivals keeping their distance from one another. Of course the friends stayed close together, while some girls did take the courage to talk with those who they were not as familiar with such as Elena.

Elena: "Hi, my name is Elena! Are you here for the games too?"

Ayane: "Uh yea."

Hitomi: "Yes. My name is Hitomi, she's Ayane. And this is Lei Fang."

Lei Fang (smiles): "Hey Elena."

Elena: "I'm really excited for today. To finally meet Mr. Bruns. I know you all get hot just by looking at him!"

Hitomi & Lei Fang: "Hmmm..mmmm!"

Ayane (in her head.): "Please bitch! I'm just here for that box."

 _From another corner_ …

Christie: "Look Lisa…the cubs are flocking together amongst themselves. They won't stand a chance against us."

Lisa: "You never know. Brad just might be into schoolgirls."

Christie: "If he's the man I heard he is then he will surely get these babies outta here."

 _Crimson Viper and Anna Williams approach_ …

Crimson Viper: "Scoping out the women I see."

Christie: "Ah Crimson Viper. I heard you were entering this gig. What for?"

Crimson Viper: "What if I told you…child support."

 _Anna and Lisa couldn't help but laugh, while Christie rolled her eyes in disgust_ …

Anna: "So Christie how ol' Donovan doing?"

Christie: "He's alright, I haven't heard from him a while though. So what's up at G Corp?"

Anna: "It's the same. Kazuya's injuries haven't healed up yet so I've got nothing to do myself."

Lisa: "So we're all just here because we're bored isn't it?"

Crimson Viper: "Sure looks that way."

Another corner…

Sakura: "Ibuki!"

Ibuki: "Sakura!"

 _Hugs_ …

Sakura: "I can't believe you're in this thing! So the boyfriend search is still in the works huh?"

Ibuki: "Yeah. But getting with Brad Burns will be so cool! I've never dated a celebrity before."

Sakura: "Me neither."

Ibuki: "But what about Ryu? He's famous."

Sakura: "That's true, but he didn't love me like he loved Chun Li. They're engaged you know."

Ibuki (Whisper): "Get out."

Sakura: "Yep. It's true. The last time I saw Ryu was back in America at Ken's house right after the downfall of SIN. Haven't heard from him since."

 _Asuka, Lili and Josie Rizal_ _at another spot…_

Josie: "Why do you two have to argue?"

Asuka: "But she started it!"

Lili: "I did not! You just don't want to talk to me because I'm in the competition."

Asuka: "Liar! All you're doing is stalking me and it's getting on my fucking nerves!"

Lili: "You're so mean, Asuka! Fine! I'm going to somewhere else, but I'll be back!"

Asuka (muttering): "Dumbass bitch."

Josie: "I take it you two have a long history."

Asuka: "Josie, you have no idea."

 _Lili approaches Katarina Alves while she's talking to a relative on her cell phone_ …

Lili: "Hi there! Sorry to interrupt!"

Katarina: "Lucas hold it. Look here bitch! I'm on the phone, now vamos!"

Lili (frustrated and walks off): "Just like Asuka."

Poison: "Hey pretty! You can come sit with me."

Lili: "Really? Oh you're far too kind."

Pai Chan, Aoi Umenokouji, and Eileen…

Elieen: "I'm so happy I could come with you on this competition! And I get to train under you! Oooo I can't wait!"

Pai: "Well it won't be that easy. During the games we are not suppose to fight. So Aoi what made you decide to enter the competition?"

Aoi: "The co host told me Akira would be in one of the games later on."

Pai: "Huh? I thought Akira was training alone in Hokkaido. Why would he be apart of this?"

Aoi: "I dunno. But I really don't have an interest in Brad Burns. He creeps me out."

Pai (thinking): "Seriously? I came here for that box, but Akira's coming? Now what?"

Rose sat alone in meditation, and yet no one disturbed her, not even Lili who flocked with Sakura and Ibuki. At the very back end by the door Juri Han stood posted in a leaning position. She was intrigued at the idea of toying with a playboy kickboxer, but the Pandora's Box was first priority.

Juri Han (thinking): "That box is all mine. Nobody deserves it power more than me, not even that jerk off Bison! This competition will be a piece of cake!"

 _Doors open_ …

Zack: "Well hello ladies! Why don't we gather around and give the details of this competition."

 _Start of the swim relay_ …

The start of the first game was about to begin. The 20 ladies were divided into 5 teams of 4. Team one included Crimson Viper, Hitomi, Eileen, & Sakura. Representing team two are Christie, Aoi, Lei Fang, & Lili. Team three's ladies include Rose, Lisa, Josie, & Anna. Team four members are Juri, Pai, Elena, & Asuka. Finally team five members will be Ibuki, Ayane, Katarina, & Poison. Brad sat patiently under his recliner with the umbrella covering him from the sun near the pool. Mila sat nearby and was forced by Zack to attend Brad's needs. She obviously was not enjoying herself. All the teams were lined up in their bikinis ready to race. The relay is a basic 200 m freestyle race. Each girl has to swim from one end to the next in order to tag their partner. The team who can complete 8 laps total with all of their members finishing first wins. Zack stood high above the lifeguard seat telling the girls to get ready. Most of them were too busy waving at Brad, and Hitomi waived at Mila too who reluctantly waived back.

Zack (with a mic): "Hey! I hope everyone's ready for the race!"

Eileen, Lili, Rose, Juri, & Ayane all lined up first on their lanes.

Zack: "Alright! On yo mark! Get set! GO!"

The race overall ended up being a three team race, because it was revealed that Poison & Aoi could not swim. Even Brad felt bad about Aoi not knowing how to swim. In the end team three ended up winning the first competition.

 _Team three_ …

Lisa: "Good win ladies!"

Josie: "Yes that was so much fun!"

Anna: "Of course we come out on top! Swimming is my specialty!"

Rose: "Let's not get carried away, there is still one more game tonight."

 _2_ _nd_ _place team four_ …

Juri: "Dammit! We lost! Why couldn't you swim faster meatball head?"

Pai: "Excuse me! You weren't swimming any faster than me! Thanks to Elena, we managed to get second!"

Juri: "Ugh. Fuck it! I need some time alone! This is bullshit!"

Elena: "What a crazy girl."

Asuka: "She's even more annoying than Lili."

Pai: "Hopefully we'll do better tonight."

 _3_ _rd_ _place team one_ …

Hitomi: "At least we got 3rd guys."

Crimson Viper: "Hmph. We were just lucky not to finish last."

Elieen: "And yet I was the fastest swimmer out of all of you!"

Sakura: "I'm not going to lie, you were impressive out there Eli!"

Elieen: "Thank you, but it's Eileen!"

Zack (on the mic): "Congrats to the winner, team 3. Now we have one more game starting tonight at the gambling hall. Don't be late or your team will have to forfeit!"

 _Team five_ …

Poison: "I'm so sorry everyone! I never learned to swim as a child!"

Ibuki: "Oh it's ok. We can win the next game tonight, so it's no worries."

Katarina and Ayane stood away at a distance.

Katarina: "Had a feeling we weren't gonna win but not like this."

Ayane: "This is all Zack's fault. He probably knew this chick couldn't swim, and decided to put me on her team!"

Katarina: "You two must not like each other."

Ayane: "I can't stand him!"

Katarina: "Don't sweat him. We'll earn those points back tonight."

Ayane: "Easy for you to say."

 _Team two_ …

Christie: "So it's true? You never learned how to swim?"

Aoi: "No, I grew up in the mountains. I'm terribly sorry everyone."

Lei Fang: "We'll it's just the first game so don't hang your pretty head ok."

Aoi: "Ok."

Lili: "Asuka."

Lei Fang: "Huh?"

Lili couldn't help but blush at Asuka walking towards the lobby door with her round ass tossing forward from a distance. Lei Fang couldn't help but wonder if Lili really was in this competition for Brad. Either way, the next game, her team has to regroup and do better.


	3. Spelling Fortune

**Spelling Fortune**

 _Start of the second game, Main Gambling Hall, Wynn Casino & Hotel of Macau_…

The second game of the show would take place inside the main gambling hall of the casino. All of the teams will be the same as the first game. Team three is in first place so far, followed by team four, one, and teams two and five are tied for last place. Brad was escorted by Zack to the upper throne sitting behind the panels were all the other teams were sitting. This next game would be a spelling bee hangman style game. 1 girl representing each of the five teams will have to guess out the letters unless someone can recite the whole phrase. Helena would be the game show host. Mila will be at electronics displaying the letters on the plasma screen, and special guest Craig Marduk would be acting as a bouncer in case any girl acted out of line.

Helena (walking on the stage in front of the screen): "Bonjour everyone! I'm so honored to be hosting this special event for Mr. Brad Burns tonight. I hope all of you ladies are having a good time so far!"

 _Cheers_ …

Helena: "Okay! Let's begin with our first phrase! So can I have the following ladies come to the empty panel at the center. Sakura, Lei Fang, Anna, Asuka, & Poison please come to the front now!"

The first group all sat side by side at the panel with a designated button to mash on for calling the letter.

Helena: "Alright Mila! Show them the first phrase!"

Mila (muttered): "Yea yea, I'm on it."

 _First phrase_ …

M_ _ _OO _ _ _ _ _ _S _ _ _ _ _ _

Helena: "Remember ladies, no yelling if you are still in the back panel. Also, do not mash the button unless you know the whole phrase. If you guess wrong, you automatically lose the round. Now Anna from team three gets to say the first letter. If she gets it wrong, then its Asuka's turn. Anna, tell us the first word!"

Anna: "Hmmm. How about T?"

Helena: "Is there a T in there Mila?"

Mila: "Yep."

M_ _ _OO _ _ _ _ _ _S _ _ _ _ _ T

Helena: "Next person, Asuka!"

Asuka: "Uh. Uh. R?"

Helena: "Is there an R?"

Mila (hits the x button): "Nope."

Helena: "Sorry no R. Poison."

Poison: "Letter A please."

Helena: "Letter A!"

Mila: "Uh huh."

M_ _ _OO _ _ _ _ _ _S A _ _ _ _ T

 _5 minutes later_ …

MY _OO _ _ H _ E _S A _ _ _ E T

Suddenly Poison hits the button, and team five's members all have worried looks on their faces.

Helena: "Poison. Have you figured out the phrase."

Poison: "It sounds so dirty, but I know its right! MY COOCHIE IS ALL WET!"

 _All ladies scream_ …

Helena: "Is that correct?"

MY COOCHIE IS ALL WET

Poison: "Yeah!"

Everyone of team five celebrated in winning the first round. All the other teams looked baffled. Even Brad couldn't help but chuckle over the perverted phrase. Team five made a huge turnaround from their last place performance. Teams two, three, and four couldn't solve the phrases as much as team five and team one, so they eventually missed the finals. So the final phrase on the night came about and it boiled down to two women. Crimson Viper & Katarina.

Helena: "Congratulations to teams five and one for making it to the finals! This will be the final phrase! Get ready you two! Mila! Show everyone the final phrase!"

_ _ _B_ _ HS H_ _ _ S_ _ _ H_ _ H _ S _ _ _

Helena: "First up is Katarina!"

Katarina: "Letter O!"

Helena: "O?"

_ _ _B_ _ HS H_ _ _ SOO _ H_ _ H _ S _ _ _

Helena: "Crimson Viper."

Crimson Viper: "I!"

Helena: "I!"

_ _ _B_ _ HS H_ _ _ SOO _ H_ _ H _ S _ I _

 _After 10 minutes_ …

_ U _BA _ HS HE L _ SOO _ HE _ HE SKIN

Helena: "We're getting closer to solving this phrase. Crimson Viper, your next letter?"

Crimson Viper: "Hmm…is there a D?"

Helena: "D Mila!"

Mila: "Nope and nope."

 _X button sounds_ …

Helena: "Your turn Katarina."

Katarina: "How about…letter T."

Helena: "T!"

Mila: "There's a lot of them."

_ U _BATHS HEL _ SOOTHE THE SKIN

Helena: "Alright! Only 3 letters remain!"

Before Crimson Viper could guess the next letter, Katarina mashed the panel button. She could tell where this phrase was going. The rest of her teammates were very hopeful Katarina would guess it right.

Katarina: "I'll save you the trouble and finish this game Helena!"

Helena: "We'll this is for first place so give it a try!"

Katarina: "Cumbaths help soothe the skin!"

Helena: "Well is that the phrase?"

Mila: "Only Zack would put out some shit like this! But it's correct."

CUMBATHS HELP SOOTHE THE SKIN

Helena: "Congratulations to Team Five! You are the winners of the Spelling Game Challenge!"

Team five: "Yyyyeaaa! Wwwwwooooo!"

Crimson Viper: "You have got to be kidding?"

Zack: "Ha ha! What a way to end the night baby!"

Brad: "Seriously?"

Helena: "Now even though team five won the 2nd game, the team with the most points so far with 8, is team three. So this means starting tomorrow, 2 of team three's members gets to date Brad. And Brad will pick who goes out first. We'll for everyone else have a good night and sweet dreams, Adieu!"

 _Inside Brad's penthouse_ …

Zack and Brad decided to meet alone to discuss tomorrow's plans.

Zack: "That first day was exciting man! Especially the spelling bee, man those phrases were ridiculous!"

Brad: "Yea I'll bet."

Zack: "Anyway so which girl out of team three you wanna date tomorrow?"

Brad (after thinking): "The young Filipino girl and that Italian woman."

Zack: "Good choices my man. Also we will be heading to Josie's home country for the next game so it was wise to choose her first. Anyway, get some rest playa! Tomorrow is date day number one!"

Now that Brad was alone, he started wondering if this competition was even worth going forward. Perhaps these dates may smooth things over. He was specifically intrigued by Rose of team three since she acted more of her age than most of the women there. And that Josie Rizal, she seemed too pure to him, maybe moreso than Aoi. At least he would treat the young girl with respect and Rose too.


	4. First Week Date Exchange

**First Week Date Exchange**

 _Some condominium in Manhattan, New York_ …

Halfway around the world, Vanessa Lewis happened to be watching TV for she was not sleepy early in the morning hours on her bed sitting by her significant other. As she was scanning through channels, Vanessa noticed some familiar faces including Brad Bruns.

Vanessa: "What! Isn't that Brad Burns?"

TV Reporter: "A stunning turn of events as a professional kickboxer, Brad Burns, is the bachelor of a dating show featuring some of the world's best female martial artists. There is also a 10 million dollar prize for the first place winner of the event. The show will be on the air on channel 39 for the next 8 weeks."

Vanessa: "I don't fucking believe this shit!"

The hidden other wakes up out of her slumber after hearing Vanessa's voice.

Sarah Bryant (rising up): "Vanessa?" (Yawns) "You're noisy."

Vanessa: "Sorry baby!" (Kisses her cheek.) "But you are not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you."

Sarah: "What?"

Vanessa: "That jackass I fought two tournaments ago? Well now he's back, and he's got Pai Chan and that monkey girl doing some kind of show with other women."

Sarah: "Isn't that a good thing?"

Vanessa: "No, something isn't right. What's his game? Maybe I need to call Interpol and talk with Chun Li."

 _Ruins of St. Paul's Church, Macau, China_ …

Brad escorted his first two dates, Rose and Jose Rizal, through some old historic venues of Macau. Their first stop was the Ruins of St. Paul's a former Catholic church which was destroyed in a fire back in the 19th century. Only the front façade still remains intact. Rose wore a large gown which made her look like a fairy tale princess whereas Jose Rizal wore a more casual outfit with a tye dye wife beater & black short shorts but it still revealed her knockout tanned legs.

Rose: "Simply beautiful."

Jose carried had her camera and took many photos throughout the site. Brad was slightly concerned for it seemed Jose was so awed by the city that she didn't really talk with him. Rose still stayed close to Brad, although her true interest was learning about the Pandora's Box. Brad on the other hand was getting bored and got hungry.

Brad: "Say why don't we get something to eat? Let's learn each other a little better?"

Rose: "Well I could the break. Where's that other girl?"

Brad: "I see her. Let's go."

Jose was still taking pictures this time reading over a plaque.

Brad: "Me and Rose are leaving now. Are you hungry?"

Jose: "Hungry?" (Stomach growls.) "Oh goodness! I'm embarrassed."

Brad and Rose couldn't help but smile at Jose's childlike expressions.

 _Restaurante Albergue 1601_ …

Brad was recommended by Zack to try out Restaurante Albergue 1601. It is one of the best restaurants in town with authentic Portuguese and Chinese cuisine. Despite that fact, Brad still chose his home produced country wine for a drink.

Brad: "Nothing beats Italian wine."

Rose: "Yes, such a satisfying flavor. Don't you think so Jose?"

Jose (looks down): "I'm drinking water."

Rose: "Oh you don't drink?"

Jose: "No. Um please forgive me!"

Brad: "That's ok Jose. A pretty lady such as you must really watch her diet."

The irony in that statement was that Jose had a ridiculous metabolism! She ended up eating four plates of food, while Brad and Rose struggled to finish off one plate plus dessert. This made Brad pop the question about Jose's dating past.

Brad: "Jose, have you ever dated out before this?"

Jose (Wiping her mouth): "No. It's my first time."

Rose: "Interesting."

Jose: Huh?'

Brad: "Amazing. So how did you learn about the competition."

Jose: "From Zack. He said I could win a lot of money if I impress you Mr. Burns. I apologize if I lack the experience of making a man happy."

Brad: "Now it all makes sense. Tell you what. Rose, why don't we return to the hotel and show Jose the ropes of mating?"

Rose (smirked): "You're really going there?"

Brad: "You bet."

Jose couldn't help but give a nervous laugh for what she was about to witness later on.

 _Interpol Division Headquarters, Manhattan, New York, NY_ …

Vanessa Lewis went over to Interpol in order to talk with detective Chun Li about what she saw on TV earlier in the morning. Sarah Bryant accompanied her. Chun Li herself gave clearance of Vanessa & Sarah going through security. In one of the interrogation rooms is where Chun Li would talk. Cammy White also would attend.

Chun Li (comes in with Cammy.): "Vanessa. I didn't know you stayed in New York now?"

Vanessa: "It's only temporary."

Chun Li: "How are your memories?"

Vanessa: "They're getting better. But it's still fuzzy sometimes. Sarah's been a huge help so I'm grateful."

Chun Li (watching Sarah blush at Vanessa.): "I see. You sound quite distressed when I got your voicemail this morning. So I know it has something to do with your caretaker Lewis right?"

Vanessa: "No, that's not it. Maybe you've heard, but there's a dating competition show sponsored by DOATEC. They are the company who stole the Pandora's Box from Shadowloo. I also believe Brad Burns might know the answers since he's main headliner of the show."

Cammy: "We've tried to infiltrate DOATEC many times, but each time we could inspect their properties, we found nothing about the box."

Chun Li: "Me personally, I haven't given up, but Interpol on the other hand is tired of chasing around a loose monkey. We could put some spies out there to where the show is taking place, just to monitor things. For now, that's the best I can propose since DOATEC is not doing anything significant."

Vanessa: "Damn. If only I had a way to access that show somehow."

Chun Li: "Well since you seem so passionate, you and Sarah can work under me and monitor the participants in the show."

Sarah: "Whoa! We can do that?"

Chun Li: "It won't be just you two alone. Vanessa is only one person and you're not trained Sarah. So just leave it to me and Cammy to come up with a new team to lighten the load."

Vanessa: "Alright. Do you know where the show is?"

Chun Li: "Not at the moment, but that should be easy since it's televised. We'll let you know soon enough."

Once the meeting was finished Chun Li and Cammy where left alone to discuss assembling a small spy team to help Vanessa.

Cammy: "I'm a little curious. What's got Vanessa so irritated about Brad Burns and his show?"

Chun Li: "She fought Brad twice in tournament competition. I think she wants to settle the score. Plus her memories are recovering, so my guess is she wants the Pandora's Box to help revive those lost memories. What she does after is something I'm concerned about."

Cammy: "Meaning?"

Chun Li: "The box could corrupt Vanessa, making her a killing machine."

Cammy: "Geez. Well who would you recommend being apart of this spy team?"

Chun Li: "I'd like to recommend Ling Xiaoyu, Sean Matsuda, Ryu Hayabusa, & Hwoarang.

Cammy: "Hwoarang? You're sending him?"

Chun Li: "This is my way of keeping him out of any more trouble."

Cammy: "Oh bother. Steve Fox would've been a better choice or Ken Masters or even your fiancee"

Chun Li: "Sorry. Steve is in a championship bout at this time. Ken is too lazy these days. And sending Ryu would make it too easy."

Cammy: "Whatever you say Chunny…"

 _Back in Brad's Penthouse Room, Wynn Hotel & Casino, Macau, China_…

Jose Rizal got to see firsthand the interloping between a man and a woman. She felt an array of emotions witnessing Brad and Rose making out.

Rose: "Right there Brad, yes!"

Brad: "Your body is so wonderful! Rose!"

The kickboxer had climaxed inside Rose while in doggystyle position, but Rose used her powers to kill off any sperm from penetrating her egg."

Jose (feeling uncomfortable): "Is it over?"

Rose (breathing hard.): "For now yes."

Jose: "Umm. What's after that?"

Brad: "Come here Jose you can sit by us closer."

Jose: "Uhh ok."

The shy young lady sat by the bedside of Brad, only to have her back turned. Suddenly Brad felt a jolt of energy as his member grew hard again. Rose had anticipated him wanting to satisfy Jose and talked with Brad inside his head.

Rose: "Are you sure that's wise? She's so pure?"

Brad: "Yet she's inexperienced."

Rose: "True, but don't break her heart. It would be sad."

Brad: "I know what I'm doing." (speaks to Jose.) "Jose how do you feel right now?"

Jose (turns around.): "Aah!" (Falls down.)

Brad: "What are you afraid of? I won't hurt you I promise."

Jose: "I don't know! I..I.."

Brad: "Discovering yourself is a great feeling, aren't you curious?"

Jose: "I…so…nervous…and yet…my body is hot."

Brad: "Just take your clothes off and join me & Rose."

Jose: "Well…ok."

Jose Rizal finally undid her clothes. Brad was impressed by her beauty despite her pureness.

Brad: "Come back to bed for me please." (She complies.) "Now relax."

Brad starts kissing & licking Jose all around her body, but this made Jose feel even hotter. Rose was there to comfort her, seeing how smooth things were transitioning.

Jose: "My body's even hotter…aaahhh."

Rose (holds Jose's hand.): "Shhh…it's alright."

Finally Brad went to work on Jose's genitalia. She was quickly aroused by the service. After that, Brad knew it was time go inside. When Brad penetrated it obviously made Jose scream so he wasted no time humping. Oddly to Jose, where there was pain, there was also pleasure. Then to her surprise, liquid gushed out of her body.

Jose: "What is happening to me? Aaaaaaaaaa!"

Brad: "Fuck! This is it!"

Brad couldn't hold it anymore and pulled out and glazed Jose's stomach. Brad laid down on the bed in future exhaustion. Jose could barely keep consciousness, until Rose asked her about her first sex.

Rose: "You see? You did wonderful my dear."

Jose: "That…was amazing. But…my pussy still hurts."

Rose (smiles.): "Well that's fine."

Rose had regained her stamina whereas Brad and Jose fell asleep. The fortune teller simply watched over them for the remainder of the night, enjoying the peace and quiet once more.


	5. Round Three Open Court

**Round Three Open Court**

The next two women on team three who got their turn to date Brad were Lisa Hamilton and Anna Williams. They spent their last day in Macau water skiing on Brad's yacht rented to him by DOATEC. Then it was time to go fly at Manila. Once they landed, Lisa and Anna forced Brad to take them shopping at an exclusive store. In the host hotel in the Philippines, Lisa, Anna, and Brad all slept together that night. Anna was curious about Brad's previous dates with Rose and Jose Rizal, so she asked Brad about this while Lisa was bathing. In the early morning, she and Lisa woke up before Brad. They both went into the bathroom area where Anna leaked info to Lisa on Jose and Rose.

Anna: "Hey did you know that young girl on our team was still a virgin before this tournament?"

Lisa: "Well it's not that surprising. I mean she's just 17, plus she's soo innocent!"

Anna: "She's lucky that a person like me can show her some pointers. Well enough about the girl, Brad has clearly alluded to me that Rose so far is his favorite out of all of our team."

Lisa: "Beating Rose will be difficult. I mean even I feel intimidated by her beauty."

Anna: "I hope she knows how to play sports because the next round is a basketball game."

Lisa: "Now basketball is my sport! You've got nothing to worry about girl!"

 _Later that day, the start of Round 3, the Big Dome, Quezon City, Philippines_ …

Unlike the first 2 rounds, round three would be a 3 day basketball 4 on 4 girl tournament. Since team three is in first place, they won't have to play until the next day. Their opponent would be based on point value from the opposing teams. The referees for these games included former colonel William Guile, bioengineer/archeologist Julia Chang, and famed fisherman Jeffry McWild. The tip off was about to commence.

 _Team four huddle_ …

Juri: "None of you bastards get in my way! I'm going all out!"

Asuka: "You got teammates you know!"

Juri: "I'll be the judge of that Ms. PC!"

Pai: "Enough! The key is to play tough defense! The offense will come!"

Elena: "I agree! Well said!"

Pai: "Let's go!"

 _Team one_ …

Hitomi: "Basketball is ok, but I'm more into volleyball, I wish we could play that again."

Crimson Viper: "Focus Hitomi. So who's guarding who?"

Sakura: "Juri is gonna be a handful so let me guard her."

Crimson Viper: "Alright were counting on you Sakura."

Elieen: "I'll get Pai."

Crimson Viper: "Good, as long as she's not in position to shoot, you should use your speed to your advantage. Hitomi! Guard Asuka!"

Hitomi: "Uh ok!" (Nods.)

Crimson Viper: "We got this ladies!"

The first game ended in a lopsided victory for team four. Sakura tried her best, but could not find a way to cool off Juri Han who scored a game high 57 points. Juri's teammates stayed under 15 points scoring with Pai Chan making 14 points. Crimson Viper led her team with 26 points and 22 rebounds, but it clearly wasn't enough. The final score was 80-47. Brad and Zack sat courtside just announcing the play by play.

Zack: "Are you serious Juri Han? 57 Points! And it's just the first game! Dayum!"

Brad: "Amazing display of basketball by Ms. Juri Han. A one woman army out there!"

This made Juri actually smile. For once she was getting some attention. The other girls looked at her in awe.

 _Back at the table_ …

Zack: "Man I hope the next game will at least be more competitive, not that I'm tripping over Juri crossing up and dunking over hoes tho'!"

Brad: "Yes I think this next game will be more even. I would also like to see which girl can rise to the occasion once again. I'm enjoying this so far."

Zack: "Yea bruh!"

 _Team two versus team five_ …

The game between team two and team five did in fact prove to be much more competitive since both teams were matched up pretty well against each other. Team two just edged out team five with a 58-54 victory. The surprise player for team two was Lili who scored all 24 of her points with 3 pointers. Christie added in 16 points. Ayane scored 18 for team five.

Lili: "I love this game! Good job girls!"

Aoi: "Your shooting was most impressive Lili chan."

Christie: "We gotta play this team tomorrow again ladies. Because team one is out. They just scored 47. However if we lose by more than 4 points against team five, then we're out."

Lei Fang: "We still have a way to go then."

 _The next day, team three vs team four_ …

Zack: "And we are back once again party people! Now you know who's calling the play by play by now! It's Zacksizzle! And the man whose ladies out here are trying to capture his heart, my co host! Brad Burns!"

Brad: "Thanks again Zack. You almost seem to be born for sports calling."

Zack: "Aw you are far too modest Brad playa! Now the first place team, number three had a bye day but now they get their chance to play today against team four, whose star player Juri Han, scored 57 last night on team one! Now Brad can this next team find a way to cool her off?"

Brad: "I don't know Zack. The girl was all over the court, her energy was relentless and she can make shots from just about anywhere. It was just incredible. So I'm looking forward to see what team three can do to challenge her."

Zack: "Indeed. Tipoff is about to begin!"

In this game Juri was contained better but still managed to lead all scorers with 30 points. Fatigue eventually set in on team three, so team four increased their lead in the second half and won the game by double digits with a score of 62 – 49. For team three, Lisa Hamilton scored 18 and Jose Rizal added 15.

The rematch of team five and team two, resulted in a huge onslaught were team two made a resounding victory over team five with a score of 71-55. Christie scored 25 points with 12 assists. Lei Fang added in 16 points. The final match was set, team four versus team two.

 _The final game, before tip off_ …

High above the rafters of the stadium, an expert spy & Ninja hid himself from all of the spectators below him. Ryu Hayabusa managed to sneak inside the stadium and view the basketball game. He was watching and reporting the latest development to Vanessa who happened to be traveling on an aircraft bound for Manila. Knowing the psychic powers from some of the women like Rose and Ayane can give him away, Hayabusa needed to keep his chi at a minimum without being noticed by them.

Zack: "Okay y'all! Tip off of the last game in Round 3 is about to start! Mila! Show the fans starting lineup for both squads tonight!"

Team two: guard, **Lei Fang** ; guard, **Aoi Umenokouji** ; forward, **Christie** ; forward **Lili**

Team four: guard, **Juri Han** ; guard, **Asuka Kazama** ; forward, **Pai Chan** ; forward, **Elena**

The final game got underway. Brad secretly wanted team two to win so he could quickly choose Aoi as his next date, but team four's superstar, Juri Han, proved to be a deadly opponent on the court once again. The game ended up being a dunk fest, especially from Juri and Elena. By far the worst play against team two came when Juri Han split the pick and roll screen setup by Elena, crossing up Christie, and only Aoi could protect the goal.

Zack: "Oh shit! Here she goes!"

Brad: "Aoi!"

Juri (at Aoi): "Oh yea!"

Juri attempted a cocked back tomahawk slam. Aoi jumped as high as she could, but Juri was much higher up. A phenomenal slam was given. The basketball nearly bounced up to the rafters because of the force. Somehow the backboard didn't give way, but Aoi fell flat on her butt. However, the basket was waived off.

Guile: "Offensive foul! Charging! Number 00!"

Juri: "WHAAATTT! A play like that can't be charging scumbag!"

Guile (blows whistle): "That's it! You're out of this game!"

Juri: "Why you!"

She was about to punch Guile, but was restrained by Elena. Elena simply shook her head in disagreement. Juri then remembered that she would be out of the show as a result of using violence. Juri yanks her arm away from Elena's grasp and walks into the locker room. It was mid-way through the 4th quarter, and yet team two was trailing by 27 points. Aoi was unable to continue playing for she bruised her tailbone from the fall. The game became 3 on 3. Team two made a strong comeback but still lost the game with a final score of 73 – 65. Team four wins Round 3, putting them in first place officially among all teams. Elena was the high scorer with 28 points.

Zack: "Man. That was a crazy three days of basketball! Some of the best displays of ball playing I've ever seen! Don't cha agree Brad?"

Brad: "Maybe, but I'm more concerned about the injury Aoi suffered."

Zack: "Well get to that soon once Mila finds out what's going on. For now let's interview Asuka Kazama about her team's victory!"

 _Inside the Locker Room, team two_ …

Aoi had to lie down sideways for her ass was too sore from the fall. Luckily Lei Fang played doctor and treated the injury with the use of balm. Some girls from the other teams came to see how bad the injury was, but it looked like it wasn't very serious.

Hitomi: "Aoi! I'm so glad you're ok!"

Lei Fang: "It's nothing serious girls. Aoi just took a bad fall is all. She should stay off her butt for tonight though."

Aoi: "I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

Ibuki: "Don't be sorry. That Juri is just a bitch!"

Lili: "And yet I can't help but be amazed by her athleticism, she could be a professional if she wanted to be."

Hitomi: "I know right! I mean if she's that strong in basketball who knows how good she can be in other sports."

Lili: "What's more ironic is that because team four won first place, Brad will pick her first to date!"

Lisa: "He can pick her if he chooses too. As violent as Juri is, I bet she's horrible in the sheets."

Ladies laugh…

Mila (coming in): "Sorry to interrupt, but what's the status of Aoi's injury?"

 _Team four's locker room_ …

Pai Chan: "I hope this round victory will keep us at the top. So I wonder who Brad is gonna pick among us?"

Elena: "It's his decision, but we will all have a chance."

Asuka: "I wonder how that Aoi girl is doing? Maybe I should go to the locker room and check on her."

Elena: "That's a good idea. Say, where is Juri?"

Asuka: "Who knows? Girl was so pissed off she's might be out of the stadium tearing shit up."

Juri was in fact outside the back area of the stadium. She was lying down on top of an empty truck container looking at the night sky. Certainly not tearing shit up. Suddenly, a thud of footsteps could be heard vibrating the container. Juri quickly got up and went into fighting stance. Instead she sees a man in a ninja outfit. Someone she never encountered before.

Ryu Hayabusa: "Juri Han of S.I.N."

Juri: "Who are you?"

Ryu: "I go by the name Hayabusa. So, why exactly are you in this tournament?"

Juri: "I don't see a reason to tell you, get lost!"

Ryu: "Does it have something to do with the Pandora's Box?"

Juri: "Huh? How do you know?"

Ryu: "I'll find out the answers soon enough. Keep knockin em' dead." (disappears.)

Juri: "Who the fuck was that? Creep!"


	6. Nasty Minx

**Nasty Minx**

 _Next day, after the basketball championship_ …

Vanessa Lewis met up with the rest of her new formed team just outside the warehouse area of the Port of Manila. Sean Matsuda, Ryu Hayabusa, Ling Xiaoyu, & Hwoarang were already present at the location spot. Vanessa & Sarah were the last ones to show up.

Vanessa: "Thank you all for coming all this way. I'm sure everybody here had things you could be doing other than work under Interpol, but this investigation may lead to something big?"

Xiaoyu: "And that is?"

Vanessa: "The Pandora's Box."

The group all have somewhat shocked faces except for Hayabusa.

Sean: "I thought that thing was destroyed!"

Vanessa: "It was never destroyed, just secretly hidden until a ninja name Kage stole the box and gave it to Helena of DOATEC. Now it's being used a bargaining chip for a dating game show. I have no idea why they are doing that, but we can't let DOATEC do whatever they want!"

Hwoarang: "Man I don't care bout that box. I'm just here to keep from doing time in the pen."

Xiaoyu: "Hayabusa said that Lili, Asuka, & Juri are in the competition."

Hwoarang: "Asuka! Juri! No way! They're in this shit?"

Xiaoyu: "Uh huh. I definitely wouldn't want Juri to get her hands on that box. Hayabusa, where did you say Juri and the girls are heading?"

Hayabusa: "Brad Burns plans to take Juri and Asuka Kazama to Nagasaki while the rest of the women head for the Manji Ninja Academy in central Honshu."

Vanessa: "We need to keep an eye on Brad and Juri. Maybe Asuka too."

Hwoarang: "Let me do it!"

Vanessa: "You?"

Hwoarang: "Yea me and Juri got an old score to settle!"

Xiaoyu: "Just don't do anything stupid."

Hwoarang: "I'll pretend I didn't hear that Mishima girl!"

Vanessa: "Then it's settled."

 _A Castella Cake Shop in Nagasaki, Japan_ …

Asuka: "Hmmm…these are always so delicious!"

Asuka, Brad, and Juri were all together for the first team date. Zack offered to send the three to Nagasaki for a tour of the city. To start off the day, Brad was recommended to take his current dates to a dessert shop and try out the city's famous castella cakes.

Brad: "Very exquisite indeed Asuka."

Juri already wasn't enjoying herself seeing how she had to tag along with the Kazama bimbo. And Brad's personality was as dull as watching paint dry. She eat very little of the cake given to her.

Brad: "Say Juri. You do not like the taste of the castella?"

Juri (irritated): "I'm not hungry."

Asuka: "You could at least try to talk with us. What's the matter?"

Juri: "Ugh. This is lame! Where are we going next?"

Brad: "From here we were gonna visit Dejima, and then visit the atomic bomb memorial. After that a romantic dinner on the ferry."

Juri: "All of that sounds whack. Let's do zip lining over the mountains!"

Brad: "I don't think this city has that."

Juri: "What? Fine I'll do what I wanna do then."

Juri suddenly get up from the table and goes out of the restaurant. Because Brad would pick up the tab anyway, Juri didn't worry about getting harassed by the owners.

Asuka: "Ok I knew Juri was a head case when I first met her, but this is ridiculous. Not even Bison himself could control her. Now I see why."

Brad (thinking): "She must be in this show strictly for the box. Am I being used again?"

Asuka: "Don't worry about her Brad. It's just you me and now, Let's have some fun!"

Brad (smirking.): "At least one of you is happy about today's events."

 _Few hours later_ …

After aimlessly wandering the city, Juri grew even more bored, but out in the busy streets she saw a familiar face.

Juri: "What is he doing here?"

That face was Hwoarang. The two had a bad history because Hwoarang was working with Lei Wulong to track her down last year after the Shadowloo organization dissolved when Bison got obliterated. Hwoarang worked undercover as a cop to keep from doing serious time back in South Korea after he led a rebel gang against the Zaibatsu. This didn't matter to Juri, but if Hwoarang was tracking her down, this means Interpol was after her. It was too late however, Hwoarang managed to spot her as she ran off into the alleyway.

 _Outside a church, near the memorial_ …

Asuka: "OOOOOO YES Brad!"

Brad: "Keep it down my slut!"

Asuka supported herself with her hands on the retaining wall as Brad her legs in the air while pounding her pussy. Asuka had to admit Brad's girth was satisfying her better than she expected. Her breast milk was even coming out of her chest while getting poundcaked outdoors. Brad notices this and puts her legs down to milk those soft melons.

Brad: "I love rubbing these breasts off Asuka dear!"

Asuka: "Oh yes! Don't stop Brad! Please!"

Brad plowed into Asuka even faster until she squirted everywhere, even from her breasts. Brad kept going until he was ready himself.

Brad: "Here I go Asuka! Get down! Haaaaaa!"

Asuka was given the honorary jizz shower from her date. She lie on the ground tired from the ordeal. However Brad, didn't want anyone seeing them outside any more.

Brad: "Come on baby! We gotta leave here before someone sees us."

 _Not far from the memorial_ …

Hwoarang pursued Juri in his motorbike. He wielded a pistol in hand. Juri ran for a long time until even she grew tired as her pursuer was catching up. She finally kicks a nearby telephone poll to stop Hwoarang. The poll hits the middle of street hard. This forces Hwoarang to pump brakes and hopped off the bike. Without realizing it Juri injured her leg from the kick. Perhaps she had used too much of her powers while running at a faster speed than most humans. Hwoarang recovers from the falls and notices Juri clutching her right shinbone.

Hwoarang: "Got cha now Juri! Don't make this harder on yourself! Give up!"

Juri (Still in pain.): "Aah! Dammit!"

Hwoarang tried to shoot Juri on her other leg, but ran out of bullets. Then a rock hits his hand, making the pistol drop out.

Hwoarang: "Ow! What the?"

Asuka: "Hwoarang! You jerk! What are you doing? Hyaaaaa!"

Asuka leaps in the air to attack Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: "Asuka!? What are you doing here?"

Asuka: "I should ask you that!"

While Asuka was beating up Hwoarang, Brad comes to Juri's aid.

Brad: "Juri! Your leg is bleeding!"

Juri: "I…can't…get up."

Brad: "I'll take you to the car." (See's Asuka chasing Hwoarang away.) "I think you're in the clear now."

Hwoarang was so surprised and scared of Asuka's presence he ends getting away from her.

Asuka: "What the hell! Why was he trying to kill Juri?"

 _A few days later_ …

Juri was recovering in her hotel room at Kyoto where the next competition was said to take place. Thanks to Asuka's rare healing power, Juri's broken leg was recovering much faster than it would through surgery. The door happened to be unlocked when Brad walked in.

Brad: "How's the feisty minx doing this morning?"

Juri (moody): "Oh hi."

Brad: "I'll take that as a yes."

Juri: "Look about the other day. I'm sorry for walking out like that. I just hate sharing my time with any bitch no matter how friendly or lame she is ya know."

Brad: "All is forgiven my minx. I'm just glad an amazing woman like yourself is alright after that assault by that man."

Juri (blushes): "I'm flattered. Tell me how much you think I'm amazing."

Brad: "You are amazing especially in sports."

Juri: "I can do more than play sports sweety. Come closer and I'll show ya."

Brad's curiousity peaks and obeys the minx. Juri wastes no time undoing Brad's pants, looking at his limp dick.

Brad: "You get straight to the point, don't cha?"

Juri: "Oh its gets better!"

With just a single stroke of her finger, Juri used her power to supercharge Brad's genitals to completely swell up rock hard.

Brad: "What the? How did you do that?"

Juri (laughs.): "Take this!"

Using only her mouth, Juri gags all over Brad's jock, even chewing on it like some bubble gum. Weirdly enough it gave Brad a pleasure he never felt before.

Juri (gasps for air.): "My fellatio skill is amazing too ain't it?"

The pleasure was too much as Brad looses feeling on his legs and falls on the floor. Juri carefully gets on her knees and continues sucking on him. This unnatural feeling. It felt like Brad's dick was literality coming in and out of a black hole. Juri's sexual powers were something amazing alright. The urge to climax finally arrived as Brad exploded inside Juri's mouth. The overcharged sensation is too much for Brad's brain to registered and he passes out, but he was still unloading. Juri gulps the initial jizz. Then she rubbed her hands up and down the swollen member to squeeze out the fountain of jizz as she slurps on it going everywhere. She laughs hysterically at the sight of Brad while she drinks and plays with his semen.

Juri: "You damn right in amazing! I'm best there is! Hmmm…yummy. I was hungry too baby. Thank you so much! This is so good! I may just stick around and entertain myself to your show a little while longer!"


	7. The Ninja Challenge

**The Ninja Challenge**

 _Lake Biwa, Japan_ …

Round four was about to begin for the next challenge. This round would be specially hosted by the Manji Clan, a ninja clan who specialized in theft and espionage. The first trial of the challenge was to find a way to enter the Nakesendo trail. The second trail would involve passing through the traps set up by the clan just before nightfall. Only the two fastest teams will make it to the last trial, entering the old Fu-Ma clan base to locate a lost ninja dagger. Only Yoshimitsu knows where it is.

The five teams started in five different locations around Lake Biwa. Each team was given a brochure of clues which may lead the way to the old Nakesendo trail. Zack & Yoshimitsu was covering the northern-western side of Lake Biwa with teams one, three, and five. A drained Brad Burns and Helena covered the southern-eastern portion of Lake Biwa with teams two and four.

Zack: "Yes ladies and gentlemen! Once again it's ya boy Zack! I got a special guest here with me today. He is the modern day Robin Hood, and the #1 avenger of poor people of all nationalities around the world! My ninja bro! Yoshimitsu!"

Yoshimitsu: "Namu! Your genuine words are most kind sir Zack!"

Zack (Fist bump): "No doubt pimpin! Round 4 has begun, and we got coverage of teams one, three, and five started on the northern end of the lake. From here Yoshi, how can the ladies make it to Nakesendo?"

Yoshimitsu: "They can either follow the yellow flame lanterns going around the shores, or cross the entire lake heading eastward. Either way it's gonna take some time."

Zack: "Yea this is the longest and most boring part of the trial, but trial two is gonna real crazy from what I hear. Anyway let's check out what's shaking with teams two and four at the southern end of the lake. Helena! Baby can you hear me?"

Helena: "Bonjour Zack, my lovely! Are you doing ok?"

Zack: "Yes m'am! Tell us what's going on at the southern end of Lake Biwa."

Helena: "So far team two is making some progress moving eastbound on a boat. While team four is moving too slow because they're fighting again. Looks like its Pai Chan and Juri going at it. They could lose points for physical combat."

Zack: "Well that's messed up. Yo Brad can you hear me big dawg! I know you ain't feeling 100%, but tell me if you feeling better!"

Brad: "Hey Zack. I'm managing alright. At least I can just watch the competition in the limo instead of walking."

Zack: "Good to know my man. Keep us posted! Anyway let's check out the other three teams. Oh it looks like team one is sailing fast across the lake, they are closely being followed by team five. Team three is staying along the shores, but they're path will take longer to travel. At least they are making good ground. We'll check on these teams again in the next two hours."

 _2 hours later_ …

Team one was the first team to cross the east side of Lake Biwa driving towards the Nakesendo trail starting point. Sakura was driver while Hitomi sat across from her with Crimson Viper & Eileen were in the back. Hitomi notices team five still tagging behind them.

Hitomi: "Geez that team five has been following us this entire race."

Crimson Viper: "I knew one of them would pull that bullshit. No surprise its Poison's team."

Eileen: "What's the Nakesendo trail I wonder?"

Crimson Viper: "You need to learn to pay attention more often!"

Sakura: "Don't be a meanie Viper."

Hitomi: "The Nakesendo trail is an old trading route used by merchants and pedestrians for long distance travel back during the Sengoku period. Think of it has the highway before the highway."

Eileen: "Oh cool."

Zack and Yoshimitsu had already arrived at the starting point. They were awaiting for all teams to arrive until Yoshimitsu finally spotted one of the cars using his cybernetic eyes for zooming.

Yoshimitsu: "Looks like one of them is heading this way now."

Zack: "Which color is it?"

Yoshimitsu: "It's purple."

Zack: "That's team one's car. They will be rewarded 10 points for making it here first."

Team one did make it to the finish of the first trial parking the purple car next to Zack's limousine. Team five followed closely behind team one. About another 15 minutes all the other teams arrived. The time for the second trial was about to begin. Yoshimitsu congratulated all the women for making it this far.

Yoshimitsu: "Congralutions on making the second trial! Hope you're not too tired because this is only the beginning! My ninjas have set up plenty of ingenious traps throughout the forest! I wouldn't recommend traveling on the main road, I guarantee a big nasty surprise there! You must make it to the Fu Ma Temple by nightfall or no one will obtain the treasure. That was the deal correct Zack?"

Zack (nervously.): "Uh yeah! That's the deal."

Some of the women took notice of Zack's unusual response.

Ibuki: "Did you see that?"

Christie: "Yeah. Whatever Zack is planning, I don't like it one bit."

Poison: "Who'd be silly enough to take on Yoshi's advice anyways?"

Ayane: "I wouldn't however, Yoshimitsu is a widely respected ninja even amongst my clan. And if the treasure of this game is what I think is. Then my team can't afford to lose!"

Asuka: "I heard that Ayane! My squad will make it to the top once again! So get ready!"

Ayane: "I think you been drinking too much dirty lake water Kazama!"

Aoi: "Let's not get carried away ladies!"

Yoshimitsu: "Indeed! Like I said you have until nightfall. If you haven't had a meal since this morning I'd suggest you take it now. The second trial will begin in 1 hour!"

 _An hour later_ …

The start of the second trial is now underway. Each of the five teams set off into the woods under different times, but only two teams would have to reach the temple before nightfall. While the girls were involved in the game, Brad and Helena just showed up at the parking lot in front of the Nakesendo trail. Brad still looked out of sorts as Zack approached.

Zack: "Damn man. Why you draggin'? You look like shit! No offense."

Brad: "Gimmie a break. I'm just sleep deprived."

Helena (Places her hand on Brad's forehead.) "I think it's more than that. Your temperature is really high. My driver will take you back to Kyoto for some treatment by my doctors."

Zack: "Yea good idea Ms. Douglas. We can watch the event from here Brad, don't worry."

Brad: "Fine."

Little did his friends know, Brad's energy was still drained having being a victim of Juri's insane fellatio job.

 _Some 4 hours later_ …

Yoshimitsu went ahead of everyone and met up with his secret enforcer of the last trial deep inside the Fu Ma village.

Yoshimitsu: "There you are."

Kage: "Yoshimitsu. You better tell me what this is all about."

Yoshimitsu: "I like I promised. If you can successfully defeat all of your challengers, then the Rekki Maru dagger is yours for the taking."

Kage: "That's it? I just beat some people up and take the dagger without repercussion?"

Yoshimitsu: "What's the matter? Getting cold feet now Kage-maru?"

Kage: "Nonsense. My clan always talked about the legend of Taki. To get a hold of an artifact like that would be a dream come true."

Yoshimitsu: "Hmph. You better not lose then. Shaaa!" (Disappears.)

Kage: "I intend not too."

 _Team five in the woods_ …

Ayane: "Like I'm gonna fall for a silly trick like that!"

Ayane read through the entire spell in which her team was subdued by tentacle monsters. Thanks to her training however, Ayane located a special poison found in her pouch to inject inside the arms of one those tentacle monsters. One by one she used the needle to kill all four of the monsters.

Ibuki: "Dammit! I can't believe Yoshimitsu would use something so scary! I thought I was done for!"

Poison: "Yeah me too!"

Katarina: "Can't believe I'm saying this but we owe you one Ayane."

Ayane: "Yea yea. It was nothing really. How much further we got?"

Ibuki: "Were definitely on the right track. According to my teacher, just past the river is where the Fu-Ma village is well hidden. We will definitely make it there first!"

Katarina: "Alright then girl scout lead the way."

 _Team four_ …

Juri didn't pay any of the advice Yoshimitsu warned about by walking the Nakesendo trail itself. Elena and Asuka felt like this was a mistake, but Pai agreed to venture into the main road thinking this would be the surest way to find the village. At first, the walk was going smooth, until very loud footsteps could be heard moving closer and closer to the team's location.

Pai: "What in the world is that?"

Elena: "I don't like this at all!"

Asuka: "It's causing the ground to shake!"

Juri: "Oh please, like this is gonna phase us! Quit acting like some bitches!"

The shadow kept getting betting bigger and bigger until the remaining sunlight finally gave it away. It was none other than the Mishima Zaibatsu's secret weapon, NANCY-mi847j!

Asuka: "No way! That's one of Jin's special weapons!"

Pai: "This is all your fault Juri!"

Juri: "Me? You said to go this way too ya tramp!"

Elena: "Please let this be a dream!"

 _Team one_ …

Team one took the most difficult route in terms of travel, but only the traps they encountered was a spike drop and fighting off wild monkeys. Just below the valley they could see an abandoned village, however they needed to the cross the river in order to make it there.

Sakura: "Crap. Nobody told us we would have to swim!"

Hitomi: "Well what else can we do?"

Crimson Viper: "Aren't you girls forgetting something?"

 _Sakura, Hitomi, & Eileen all look at each other puzzled_…

Crimson Viper: "I've been wearing my rocket booster shoes all this time. So there will be no swimming."

Eileen: "Really? You're the best Viper!"

Crimson Viper: "Since you're the smallest, you come first Eileen."

Eileen (happy): "Woo Hoo!"

Crimson Viper went back and forth over the river using her boots to fly above it while carrying her teammates. At last they were within reach of entering the village. Once they got out of the woods, they could see just how spooky and desolate the village was.

Hitomi: "Whoa! This place has seen better days."

Sakura: "Yoshimitsu said there would be a treasure or something here right?"

Crimson Viper: "Then let's not waste time girls."

Eileen: "Wait! I hear some people coming from that direction."

Crimson Viper: "What?"

Sure enough, Eileen did hear some commotion coming from the west as team five stepped inside the village from the main entrance. Ibuki immediately pointed out that team one had beaten them once again.

Ibuki: "Are you serious? Team one is here too?"

Katarina: "Damn! Just like the first time!"

Posion: "I think nobody else is here though except us."

Ayane: "That means we can face team one in the last trial. And its almost nightfall."

Poison: "Yeah! Now it's really getting scary!"

Crimson Viper: "So the followers are here to claim second place is that it?"

Ayane: "Who are you calling followers?"

Crimson Viper: "I am! And I can't wait to embarrass you in the last trial."

A man's laughter could be heard as various lanterns began lighting a fire surrounding the village.

Kagemaru (hiding.): "I applaud you ladies for making it this far!"

A projectile hit Eileen behind her back and she is sent flying in the air only to be caught by Poison.

Poison: "Holy shit! Are you ok little girl?"

Eileen: "It's hurts!" (cries.)

Sakura (Angry.): "Show your face coward! That's was uncalled for!"

A blue ninja lands in between the two teams and he finally reveals himself.

Kagemaru: "You girls are officially in the third trial! If you can get me to surrender, the dagger will belong to the winning team! If not, then the dagger is all mine!" (Evil laugh.)

Ibuki: "The Rekki Maru! That's the treasure!"

Kagemaru: "So you know of the legend too! Then I won't need to hold back!"


	8. Rekki Maru

**Rekki Maru Legend**

 _Nakesendo Trail_ …

Yoshimitsu went back on the Nakesendo trail after saving team three from the quick sand spell. He noticed the NANCY-mi847j model that the Manji clan stole from the Zaibatsu, caught all four members of team four with a sticky gak like compound on the ground. The ninja couldn't help but laugh at the women for they were completely helpless. First Yoshimitsu commanded the robot to stand down. Then he used his sword to slash and burn off the gak compound off each woman.

Juri: "It's not like we asked ya! But why come save us?"

Yoshimitsu: "Oh so I could've just left you all alone, or have my newest robot kill you all on sight! You indeed are a heartless girl!"

Elena: "I glad you saved us Yoshimitsu! We couldn't stop that thing!"

Yoshimitsu: "You are far too kind dearest!"

Pai: "I am thankful as well, but something's been troubling me after of this! What exactly are we looking for here in Japan?"

Yoshimitsu: "We'll since you didn't make it to final round. I may as well tell you now like I told team three. Are you all ready?"

The women of team four nod their heads in agreement.

 _Back at the Fu-Ma village_ …

Kagemaru summoned his clone jutsu to match all of the girls who stood before him. His clones made quick work of Katarina, Poison, Eileen, Hitomi, and even Crimson Viper. Just one girl of team one and two of team five's girls were still standing. The clones started double teaming Ayane and Ibuki because they were ninjas too. Ibuki was caught by surprised by a Kage clone who grabbed her from behind after teleported from another gun projectile blast. His grip was too strong as he was about to perform an Izuna drop on Ibuki. Out of desperation, Ibuki successfully headbutts the clone, but she keeps on falling. Then another Kage files up and kicks Ibuki in her solar flexes while upside down. Just immediately knocks her out as she hits the ground hard.

Sakura: "HADOUKEN!"

Sakura kills off one of the clones in midair after it knocked out Ibuki. Another Kage tries to catch her too, but Sakura follow up with a Hurricane Kick, killing him too. Ayane successfully beat two other clones knocking one out with an elbow to the head and a knife thrown at the neck area. Only the original Kage remained standing and he had to admit that he was surprised by this turn of events.

Kage: "My improved clone jutsu wasn't enough? To think I would struggle on such an easy task!"

Sakura: "Say Ayane. Why don't we put this guy out of his misery!"

Ayane (grinning.): "I'm down for that."

 _Nakesendo_ …

Yoshimitsu: "The purpose of this round is to retrieve a very scared yet forgotten weapon. The Rekki Maru…It is a magical & powerful ninja blade capable of great destruction and also purification. The wielder of this blade was a renegade ninja by the name of Taki who once served the Fu-Ma clan before they became corrupted by the influence of the Evil Seed. Explaining that will take too much time. Anyway, Taki was as beautiful as she was deadly. She killed many adversaries man and demon alike. That is until a rival ninja took advantage of her and slayed her by the time she was middle aged. The killer took her blade, but I tracked him down and served retribution. So back then I decided to lock the Rekki Maru in a chest and hide within the FuMa village which is now a ghost village. I made a tale of being haunted so no one could mess with it until now."

Asuka: "Err…why give it up? Is that blade supposed be bad?"

Yoshimitsu: "I could use the money really, our clan village is in bad shape, and a nice wager with DOATEC would be a big help to modernize our village and make it stronger against outsiders."

Pai: "A rather odd request indeed. Suppose DOATEC decides to use its powers for terrorism or nuclear warfare? You'll just twiddle your fingers and do nothing?"

Yoshimitsu: "No! It is my duty as the clan leader to thwart off evil spirits, living or dead!"

Juri: "I've heard enough! Fuck that sword or whatever! Let's get out of here!"

 _Back at the village_ …

Kagemaru realized that if he were to get knocked out here, then neither Sakura nor Ayane would be able to find the Rekki Maru.

Kagemaru: "I surrender!"

Ayane: "What? After all of that your surrender?"

Kagemaru: "Yes. After losing to Dural, getting beat by females doesn't feel so shameful anymore. Anyway follow me."

Sakura and Ayane did what Kage asked them to and followed him from behind. They eventually walked into a shrine which was still in fairly stable condition despite not being renovated in centuries. Kage went behind the Buddha statue and pulled out a chest. Then he recited a phrase in which Yoshimitsu gave him as a way to unlock the chest. After that he opens it to see the Rekki Maru still in its infinite glory.

Kagemaru: "This is it. What do you think?"

Ayane: "There's just one problem."

Kagemaru: "A problem?"

Ayane (points at Sakura): "Me and her are on different teams."

Sakura: "Your right. SHORYUKEN!"

Without being ready, Ayane got uppercutted in her chin by Sakura who didn't wanna drag a long fight with the ninja girl. Ayane flew almost 20 feet in the air before landing on the wooden floor motionless.

Kagemaru: "Damn! I was wise to surrender."

Sakura (clapping her hands.): "I didn't wanna get into a catfight with her, plus my team really needed the victory. Sooo…I'll be taking that box now."

Kagemaru (Bows & gives Sakura the chest): "Congratulations."

Yoshimitsu (appears): "Ssssshhhhhhuuuu!"

Sakura: "What the?"

Yoshimitsu: "Well done Sakura Kasugano! Now why don't we all get out of here shall we?"

Sakura: "Uhh…what about the others?"

Yoshimitsu (picks up Ayane off the floor.): "I took them back already. Now both of you touch my shoulder."

Sakura (Shrugs): "Okay."

 _On the plane heading for Brazil, DOATEC Airways_ …

Zack received a call from Mila, still in Kyoto, explaining the winner of the latest round.

Mila: "Yeah, the bitch with the white head band sucker punched Ayane. Couldn't believe it honestly. Ayane out of all the girls. So yea her team won."

Zack (lmho): "Dayum! Ayane got knocked the fuck out? That's shit crazy!"

Mila: "So the next stop is Brazil huh?"

Zack: "Yea were heading there to meet with Lee Chaolan. He wanna test out his latest Combot models for whatever reason. Helena's backing him on this so it's gotta be something good."

Mila: "Yea me and the rest of girls will be there soon. How's Brad?"

Zack: "The homie's been sleeping like a log ever since we hopped on the plane. Not sure why he's so beat?"

Mila: "We'll that's all I got for ya. Till next time."

Zack: "Bye Milly honey!"

 _Downtown Kyoto_ …

Kagemaru was paid a hefty sum of yen dollars in exchange for working with Yoshimitsu. He was still disappointed in not taking the Rekki Maru for himself, plus he saved himself from further embarrassment by losing to female warriors. While walking the rooftops of the city, he noticed a strong presence from behind him.

Kagemaru: "Show yourself!"

Hayabusa: "Kagemaru. You need to come with me."

Kagemaru (sees Hayabusa on top of a billboard.): "Wait! You're Ryu Hayabusa!"

Hayabusa: "Very perceptive. I'm here on behalf of Interpol. We need to discuss you're relations with Yoshimitsu and DOATEC."

Kagemaru: "I don't work with DOATEC, and Yoshimitsu is simply an associate. Nothing more."

Hayabusa: 'I'll let her determine that."

Hayabusa used a jutsu immobilizing Kagemaru. Then he takes the ninja by the arm and teleports him to Osaka where Vanessa and the rest of the squad were currently staying.

Hayabusa (throws Kagemaru on the ground facing Vanessa and the others.): "I've found him."

Vanessa: "Sorry to trouble you like this Kage, but we need some info on your participation of Brad's game show and Yoshimitsu."

Kage: "Vanessa? Sarah Bryant? What's going on?"

Vanessa: "What's going on is an investigation about the Pandora's Box. And you are an associate of DOATEC since you offered to help them out. So tell us where are Brad and his women are going now?"

Kage: "They are going to Brazil. But I don't know where exactly. The only reason I took on that game show was to take a special dagger."

Vanessa: "A dagger?"

Kage: "Yes it's a sacred dagger known throughout all of the ninja clans in Japan. Yoshimitsu recently discovered it, but out of financial difficultly he wanted to pawn it. That's when I stepped up and asked him for it, but not without conditions."

Vanessa: "Meaning the game show."

Kage (disappointed.): "Yes. I had to compete for it if I wanted the blade for myself."

Vanessa: "What's going on here? First the box, now a magical dagger? What the hell is DOATEC planning?"

Hayabusa: "This blade. It must be none other than the Rekki Maru."

Kage: "That's the one."

Hayabusa: "I have a feeling this blade has some key elements in unlocking the box, if I'm not mistaken."

Vanessa: "Indeed. Hayabusa I want you and Sean heading straight for Brazil right away. The rest of us will have a visit to the Manji clan village. Kage, I won't arrest you if you take us there."

Kage: "Great. I'm doing more favors."

Vanessa: "If you want your freedom, I'd suggest you do what I say."

Kagemaru was used to working alone like most ninjas did, but he had no choice but to cooperate with Interpol if he valued his line of work as a spy for hire. Vanessa was planning to assault the Manji clan base and arrest Yoshimitsu.


	9. Combot Dance Off & Party

**Combot Dance Off & Party**

 _Mansion, just outside Florianapolis, Brazil_ …

Feeling much better from having his energy zapped out of him by Juri, Brad enjoyed his first days in Brazil especially at Rio de Janeiro state with his dates from team one. He liked all of his dates except for Crimson Viper who kept egging him on about supporting her daughter if she was picked as a girlfriend. Now it was time to meet Zack at Lee Chaolan's mansion outside Florianapolis, Brazil, another major beach city. Lee has finished his latest upgrade of the Combot Initiative. Not only would they be guardians of various clients, they would also perform several household tasks and even physical commands someone might give them in which the creator will explain shortly.

Zack, Brad, & Mila were the first to arrive at the mansion around the late morning hours. Of course the scenery was incredible with lavish palm trees all around the driveway in front of the all white marble exterior mansion. They were immediately welcomed by Lee and his hostess.

Lee: "Welcome friends, come on in!"

Brad: "Now this place is maginifico!"

Lee: "You bet it is! Zachary! Is this the game show man you were raving on the phone the other day?"

Zack: "Yes sir. Brad sizzle is looking the love of his life, and we know you can make that choice easier Mr. Chaolan."

Lee: "Sure thing. Oh I didn't see her over here. Hello dear, may I ask your name?"

Mila: "Uh. Hi, I'm Mila. I'm just a worker, nothing special."

Lee: "If you're with the likes of Zack and Helena, I'd say you're more than special. Well anyway come to my beach yard everyone!"

The display Lee showed outside was five different combot machines all working and doing different chores. Then Lee used a special whistle to gather all the combots together in a straight line, shoulder to shoulder.

Lee: "These are my latest upgrade designs. The combot linux version 3.4. According to you Zack there will be one combot assigned for each team correct?"

Zack: "Uh huh."

Lee: "They are all capable of doing basic household work as well as defending itself in physical confrontation, however there A.I. is like that of a child. What better way to make it learn about growing up than to meet women!"

Brad (confused.): "Meet women? I mean they're just machines."

Lee: "Yes they are machines, but they still have A.I.. Without that crucial development, they'll just be infants in the head. I would like to see just how more intelligent the combot linux can really be!"

Zack seems convinced while Brad and Mila had odd looks on their faces. The fifth round of the tournament was all Lee's idea. He wanted the teams to teach the combots how to sing and dance. However round six was all Zack's idea, and it would be very kinky.

 _Few hours later, Violet Systems Industrial Complex, Ratones, Brazil_ …

All of the contestants were brought to the Violet Systems warehouse facility to meet their assigned combot. Ayane from team five felt these last two rounds were important because her team was currently tied in last place with team two. Plus Ayane was still angry at Sakura for taking the victory away from her. So defeating her by any means was another goal to achieve. Lee finally showed up in his limo entering the warehouse where many of the women were standing. He proudly got out and strutted his way to greet himself in front of all the pretty faces.

Lee: "Why hello ladies! Welcome to Violet Systems Brazil!"

Katarina (Brazil is her country): "Whhhooooo!"

Lee: "That's the spirit! Starting now, each team will be assigned the latest Combot Linux 3.4 unit! Your first goal is to teach the combot how to dance! The team that can make the combot do the best dance will win round five! Alright guys bring out those robots!"

One by one, each combot walked and stopped in front of the girls one by one. They were each different colors, so the girls wouldn't get confused which is which. Lee began open a letter which he hid inside his suit.

Lee: "Ahem. The following combot will be assigned for the following teams. Red goes to team one. Green team two, Yellow team three, Blue team four, and White team five. Does everyone understand? Any questions?"

Lisa Hamilton: "How long is this supposed to take? Days? Hours?"

Lee: "We'll give you two days to come up with something. The combots are very good listeners. In the mean time please enjoy yourselves at our courtesy beach resort located north of this peninsula. Well, gotta business to run, I'll see you all later!"

Most the girls looked at the combots with curiosity, where others like Juri and Christie were not interested. While riding back to the resorts, a lot of the ladies were already teaching the combots children nursery rhymes for they were very much like children. From looking at the hidden cameras inside the resorts, Brad was watching them interact with the robots. He couldn't help but cringe watching the robots do everything for the girls like some mindless slaves.

 _Two days later, Lee Choalan's backyard beach_ …

The fifth round of the competition was about to begin. All of the teams wore beach style clothing because of the intense summer sunlight. Lee was kind enough to provide tents and boxes of sunscreen & water bottles for the girls in case they were too hot or received sunburns. Brad sat alongside the main tent with Zack, Lee, Mila, Helena, and special guest Christie Monteiro who is also a native Brazilian. Christie would help judge the dance competition along with everyone else.

Christie Monteiro: "Zack thank you for inviting me into the game show as a judge. This will be a great promotion for my online business."

Zack: "Oh it's no problem. Say what's up with Eddy these days?"

Christie Monteiro: "Oh he's ok, just always in and out of town though. I always worry about him."

Zack: "Oh yea? Tell him I said what's up?" (Thinking.) "Man, he has no idea how lucky he is."

Lee: "Well it's about time for the round to start. Now will team two please come to the middle of the circle here and let their combot begin their routine."

As team two got out their along with their green combot, Ryu Hayabusa and Sean Matsuda were hiding along the hills just outside Lee's property. Hayabusa used his binoculars to view what was going on.

Sean: "Yo we gotta sit here all this time just to monitor Brad and his girlfriends?"

Hayabusa: "In other words you wanna crash the party."

Sean: "Well, uh, I didn't mean it like that. Man, I'm just glad to be back home and yet I'm spending my time working."

Hayabusa: "We just started working. Besides you got to see your mother yesterday."

Sean: "Yea that's true. But still I'm just bored."

Hayabusa: "Just hang in there. We have to stay long enough for a good report. I don't like to make things up. It's not in my code."

Sean (bummed.): "Great."

Over the course of the fifith round, all of the teams performed their various dance routines with the combots. Team two did the very awkward Sailor Moon dance courtesy of Lili. Team four did the Gangnam Style dance directed by Juri surprisingly. Team five did a more traditional samba style dance thanks to Katarina. Team three did a break dance routine. The idea came from Lisa. And team one did a River dance fused with dubstep with Hitomi taking the lead role. By the end of the rounds, all of the judges huddled up to make a decision. There would also be an online poll for those watching the show via stream.

Helena: "So what are your thoughts about the dances everyone?"

Lee: "I think everyone did a splendid job with the combots. They responded better than I expected. The best team, well I personally liked team five. I have always appreciated the samba!"

Christie: "The samba could've been better to me. My vote goes to team three. Their moves were so creative and original."

Zack: "Yeah I liked team three. But team one's routine was too dope. I ain't neva seen that shit before."

Helena: "I liked team two the most. I thought it was so adorable and cute!"

Zack: "It's on you Brad. What's your choice?"

Brad: "I liked team two. For the same reasons as Helena."

Helena: "Oh Brad, who knew you had such a soft spot!"

Brad blushed at Helena's remark. Truthfully he liked team four's routine, but he didn't want another encounter with Juri again. Plus he really wanted to talk to Aoi. Looking at the polls, team one actually won the round. But Zack being the main judge could overturn the poll standings. He awarded team two first place nod for the dances followed by team three and one in third place. By nightfall, Brad would announce his two dates from team two.

Hayabusa: "This is Hayabusa calling from Lee Chaolan's Brazilian residence."

Vanessa: "Read you loud and clear Hayabusa. What's happening down there?"

Hayabusa: "Brad Burns is now with Lee Chaolan using his resources for part of the game show. They just finished their last game involving in what looked like a dance off between robots and girls."

Vanessa: "A danceoff?"

Hayabusa: "Uh yea. Now everyone is going back inside the mansion. How much longer should we monitor them?"

Vanessa: "Well we can't get too close right now. If you haven't eaten or used the restroom, I'd say now is a good time. But go back to the mansion and try to communicate with Lee Chaolan if at all. I wanna know why is he involved with DOATEC."

Hayabusa: "Copy that. Btw, what of Yoshimitsu?"

Vanessa: "I took him under custody since he refused to cooperate. I got Sarah and the special ops team to place the Manji village on lockdown."

Hayabusa: "Is that so?"

Vanessa: "Call me again once you get a hold of Lee."

Hayabusa: "Copy that. Over and out."

 _Nightfall, Lee's Mansion_ …

At the ballroom of his mansion, Lee Chaolan had all the women gather for a special announcement about Brad's pick for a date and the next challenge which would start within the next hour.

Lee: "Good to see you again ladies! First, Brad has chosen his picks for his next date from team two. He wants Aoi and Lei Fang to come meet him outside the patio immediately. Now this time it's voluntary. Aoi and Lei Fang can choose to stay here and help their team win the next round or go meet Brad. Your decision you two?"

Aoi: "I will stay here and keep going for my team."

Lei Fang: "I guess I feel the opposite because I've been waiting for this since the first day of the competition. So I'll be on my way to meet Brad. Good luck you guys."

 _Lei Fang walks out_ …

Lee couldn't help but raise his eyebrows since Brad insisted he get Aoi first. Instead Lei Fang was the girl to come see him. With that said Lee announced the game for round six.

Lee: "Listen up! This is very important for the next game! If one of you backs out now, your team automatically loses the game! So, this next game is an orgasm contest!

Girls: "Huh? Wha?"

Lee (Perv mode): "That's right! The purpose for this game is to help the combots understand the pleasures of sexuality! They will also collect your urine and weigh themselves accordingly. The team who make the combot the most heaviest will win round number six!"

Ayane: "You can't be serious!"

Lee: "Oh yes! I'm super serious! Maids!"

Lee's maids entered the ballroom at rapid pace. They all wore gas masks and began spraying sleeping gas all over the room. There was no time to escape for the women. Lee carefully backed himself out of the room and closed the doors behind him so he wouldn't sniff the gas. A wide grin crept his face as his greatest challenge was about to unfold.


	10. Waterworks

**Waterworks**

 _In the limo of Brad Burns, leaving Lee Chaolan's Mansion, Brazil_ …

Brad politely escorted his latest date, Lei Fang, into the limousine. He was slightly disappointed that Aoi did not come out of the mansion, for she was going to play in the sixth round. Nonetheless, Lei Fang in her qipao looked irresistible. The dress hugged her figure perfectly and Brad was quite anxious to take her back to his resort.

Brad: "Are you comfortable?"

Lei Fang: "Why yes I am. So what do you think of the competition so far?"

Brad: "I had my doubts about it. Whether or not this was such a great idea, but it has finally gotten me out of boredom at least."

Lei Fang: "Boredom?"

Brad: "Yea I lost my last tournament and the kickboxing circuits would never leave me alone about it. So I sealed myself in my mansion just to have a peace of mind, that is until Zack visited me and came up with this idea." (Examining Lei Fang.) "I have to say, he's done well."

Lei Fang (blushing.): "I'm happy you're having a good time out of all of this."

Brad: "Me too."

Lei Fang, also mesmerized by Brad's peerless face, both moved in and smooched. The love noises were getting on the limo driver's nerves. He was forced to ask them to behave until they made to the resort Brad was staying.

Limo driving: "Could you at least wait until we stop please?"

Brad: "Oh, sorry there guy."

Lei Fang (disappointed.): "Ooh."

The two just stayed close to each other until the driver could concentrate and make it to the resort.

 _Inside Lee Chaolan's Mansion_ …

Zack got out of his room in the first floor with nothing but undies on. He was also sad that he couldn't bang Helena, for she left right after the party ended. However, Lee cheered up and asked to aid in Lee's experiment for round six. Meaning he fondle and play with the girls in anyway he saw fit!

Zack: "Lee! Lee!"

Lee: "Shhhh! No need to yell Zack. I see your just as excited as I."

Zack: "Yea boi! Tell me when does this thang start?"

 _Eileen's cute voice yelling from a distant room_ …

Lee: "Uuuu. That's sound like one of them now. So which team would you like to play with Zack?"

Zack: "I'm going to Ayane's group. I gotta pay her back for snubbing me in the last tournament!"

Lee: "Team five? I believe they are in the third room on the west wing in the second floor. I will enter team three's room on the east wing. I've got a bone to pick with Ms. Anna Williams."

Zack: "Well sheeeit, do ya thang big dog! Let's meet back here in 2 hours for the weigh in."

Lee: "Agreed."

 _Inside the room of team one_ …

Eileen (pleasured.): "Ahhhh! This is so embarrassing!"

The red combot for team one had bounded all the women on team one and had their clothes stripped. It was assisted by three smaller, yet older combots as they drugged all off the women with a special herb, immobilizing them of their nervous system temporarily. Their sense of touch was heightened, so the women could still feel pleasure. The red combot produced a dildo about nine inches long and was inserting it on Eileen first. The other girls could do nothing as they getting teased with water showers by the other combots.

Red combot: "You must forgive me Eileen, but a job is a job."

Eileen (screaming): "Please! No more!"

Red combot (sarcasm): "I'm not listening! Man does this vagina feel good!"

Crimson Viper (Enjoying her water tease, looking at the red combot.): "I guess…uuuu! He's into boyish looking girls first! You need to come and hit this afterwards, you bucket of bolts!"

Red combot: "Are you cumming Eileen! Are you getting close!"

Eileen: "I…I…I can't…hold it…aaa…aaaaahhhhhh!"

Red combot: "That's it! I need to sample your juices!"

The combot pulls out of Eileen and opens its mouth lid to take Eileen's squirting. She didn't have much and was exhausted from the sex breathing hard.

Red combot (Excited.): "Okay pink haired lady! You asked for it!"

 _Inside team two's room upstairs_ …

Christie: "Oh yea! You…fuck…better…than most…guys…my robot…oohhh!"

Christie, the assassin, got so turned on by the drug the green combot gave her was unbound and placed on the floor by her back. The green combot took full advantage as its modified dildo extrusion began vibrating at speed the assassin never felt before.

Christie: "Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

Green combot: "I'm doing my best! Tell me you love it Christie!"

Christie: "I do!"

The intensity was so great, so unique, that Christie began gushing out her fluids like she never did before. The combot felt her fluids and immediately pulls out to collect her sample. Christie squirted nearly half a gallon of juices inside the green combot. She finally stops and passes out

Green combot: "Whao! That's was much more than I expected. Now it's time to see about the other ladies."

 _Restaurant in Downtown Florianopolis_ …

Christie Monteiro was surprisingly intercepted by Sean Matsuda. Sean was able to convince Hayabusa that if he could chat with Christie then perhaps he could gather more information as to what Brad was doing with Lee Chaolan. So Sean spent the night hours with Christie just walking around the city and enjoying themselves. Now it was time to find what was going on so Sean took Christie to a quiet late night restaurant overlooking the harbor. Hayabusa placed a mic under Sean's collar shirt so he could hear them both. He was listening in from the rooftop of a hotel not far from their location.

Sean: "So how do you like this spot?"

Christie: "It's quiet. Just the way I like it!"

Sean: "Yea I mean, its been a long time since we last hung out like this. So let me ask you this. How did you get mixed up with Lee Chaolan?"

Christie: "Well, I've known Lee for quite a while in the martial art circuits, but I've only personally known him for three months. My other friend works under him and he offered to help fund my social work business."

Sean: "You do social work now?"

Christie: "Yeah. As an alternative from being a fighter of course. Better to keep my hands and feet with less blood and bruises on them. (giggles.)

Sean: "Well that sounds cool."

Christie: "What have you been up to other than fighting?"

Sean (a little nervous.): "I've been doing nothing special. Just running errands for my family is all."

Christie (thinking of her late grandpa.): "I see. I wish I could say the same."

Sean (thinking.): "Dammit! I made her sad!" (Speaks.) "Well back to Lee. What did he want you to do while you were in town."

Christie: "Oh he just called me to help judge a game show that way he would offer me another donation for my business. And I have to say this town is pretty nice compared to where I'm from. Anyway I got paid big so hopefully I make a difference in my hometown and it more like this place."

Hayabusa had heard enough of the conversation. It would appear that Christie was nothing more than an associate of Lee's and had no real connection with Brad Burns or the Pandora's Box. Nonetheless she should still be followed closely incase anything changed with her whereabouts. Hayabusa went back towards Lee's mansion and see what else was going on.

 _Inside Lee's Mansion, first floor east wing, team three_ …

Anna Williams (Now drugged up & tied.): "Lee Chaolan! What the hell are you doing with us?"

Lee: "It's all part of my experiment. You've been nullified of your nervous system except your sense of touch has been heightened. Making the body even more sensitive for an orgasm."

Lisa: "You wanna run that by me again?"

Lee: "In other words, my combot friends and I are going to make love to you all and make you cum like you never did before!" (Lols)

Lisa: "Ewwww! Gross!"

Rose: "I've never felt so violated in my life."

Josie: "Rose I'm scared."

Rose: "Be brave child. This is a battle we cannot lose, especially if you want to meet Mr. Burns again."

Lee: "Well let's have fun shall we. Now boys Anna is all mine, the rest you can play with the others! (Unties Anna and carries her) Come here Ms. Williams! We have much catching up to do!"

 _Upstairs east wing, team four_ …

Juri Han: "Haaaaa! Ahhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaa! Yes! Fuck me harder you piece of junk!"

Blue combot (overworked.): "I'm doing the best I can!"

Juri: "Is that….Agh…all…you …got! Go…FASTER!"

While the other girls on team four lay on the floor getting pleasured by the lesser combot units, Juri had orgasmed twice and yet she still wanted to keep going. The blue combot was at about 80% of his capacity for storing the juices from Juri mainly and also Asuka. Going at its maximum speed, the blue combot wiggled the extrusion dildo all around Juri's uterus like a drill digging a hole. Juri yelled so loud the windows in the room began to crack. She squirts a fountain load of fluid all over herself and the combot. It happened so fast, the combot was unable to gather anymore fluid. He was nearly full as it was.

Juri (breathing hard and tired.): "That was…the best…sex…ever. I gotta…take you away…with me…after…this game show...is over." (faints)

Blue combot (trouble getting up.): "Oh man! I'm so heavy because of her. She's nothing but trouble!"

 _West wing, second floor, room team five_ …

Zack: "Dayum! This pussy feels so goooodddd! Turn up!"

Zack infiltrated the room of team five along with their pink combot. Even Mila decided to join in on the action. She was getting self served by a smaller combot doing her doggystyle.

Zack (to Mila): "Yeah. I see you baby! Work it! Aw shit! Here I go!"

Zack had glazed the drugged Katarina all over her body with his semen. Out of breath, Katarina couldn't help but be amazed at the mess Zack made out of her.

Katarina: "How can one man cum so much?"

Mila: "Yea. Zack is…the world's…aah…longest…cumshot…uhh!"

Zack: "What's she saying is I hold the world record for cumming longer than anybody. I mean just look at the size of these balls! They like some coconuts girl!"

Katarina (admiring.): "So big."

Zack: "Ohhh ho! I got cha smiling! I feel like shooting again! Where's Ayane?"

White combot (holding her over the right shoulder.): "Here she is sir Zack."

Ayane (actually crying.): "I feel so helpless! Let me go please!"

White combot (drops her.): "Okay."

Zack: "Hey be a little more gentle there bruh."

White combot: "Forgive me sir."

Zack: "Did you make her squirt?"

White combot: "Of course."

Zack (giving dap): "Ta ha! That's real shit pimpin'!"

Ayane: "Zack I'm sorry! What happened in the past is just that the past! Don't hurt me! I'm begging you!"

Zack: "Now I've never seen this side of you before Ayane. I would feel so much better if you swallow my kids. Then I'll take your apology seriously. Better yet, hey Mila! Bring yo ass ova here!"

Mila: "But I'm…not…done!"

Zack: "It's just for a minute girl! Come on!"

Mila: "Ugh! Fine! Get off!" (to the other combot.)

Zack: "Now I still got boat load of kids to spill out. So help me do it by slobbing on this knob!"

Mila: "I told you already! I didn't come here so you could cum on my face!"

Zack: "Nah Milly it's cool. Cuz I'ma blow it on Ayane's mouth! How bout dat?"

Mila (grins at Ayane on the floor.): "Oh I get it! In that case I'll play along!"

Mila then got on her knees and licked Zack's long dong up & down and all around. Using her mouth as a plunger she devoured Zack to the point where she almost choked. After another three minutes Zack forced Mila to quit and asked her to pick up Ayane. Mila did so and picked up Ayane. She puts Ayane in a one arm chokehold and hugging her head of Mila's breast at the side. This forced Ayane's mouth wide open.

Mila (seductive.): "Open sesame Ayane."

Zack (stroking himself): "I want both y'all faces!"

Mila: "Zack! Not my face!"

Zack: "Ok ok! Ayane's mouth it is!"

Mila (Grabs his coconuts.): "Geez! Hurry up boy!"

Zack: "Aagghh! Thanks! Take this Ayane!"

Ayane fearful red eyes said it all when Zack finally exploded in not just her mouth but all over her face and Mila's breast. Mila didn't complain since none of it hit her face as ordered. Ayane has passed out from a combination of semen consumption and Mila's arm choking her too hard.

Mila: "What a slut. Anyway what that good enough for you Zack?"

Zack: "Yeah Milly thanks!"

Mila: "And thank you for keeping my face clean! Now lick your crap off my chest so I can go back to my robot!"

Zack: "Yes m'am!" (Licks it all up.): "Tastes like chicken."

Mila: "So gross. Anyway you should be heading back downstairs right?"

Zack (Looks at the clock.): "Already? Damn. Aight. Have fun."

 _From just outside the mansion_ …

Hayabusa returns to Lee's mansion after he heard enough of Sean's interrogation on Christie Monteiro. He ascends through the tree branches along the mansion to look thru the windows. He couldn't believe what he saw. Women of the game show laying on the floor motionless naked. Where they dead he though? Hayabusa successfully took photographs of all the women he could. Hayabusa about to leave from the mansion out the front yard until a surprising voice from be heard from the driveway. Standing near the front gate was Helena and her special ops team of spy ninjas hidden in the darkness. She just arrived back at the mansion, yet not before hearing that her spy had tracked Hayabusa down.

Helena: "Trepasser! State your name or die right where you are!"

Hayabusa: "Hmph. I've got all the evidence I need to put everyone here behind bars including you Helena Douglas!"

Helena: "After him!"

The ninjas swifty jump in mid air to subdue Hayabusa. He recognized that they were highly skilled and fighting them directly would only hinder his escape. Using a jutsu combined with a smoke bomb could Hayabusa flee away from the property. The ninjas were confused for a few seconds, but they still could trace his ki using their scouters. Helena only smirked after Hayabusa disappeared. Helena suspected it may have been either him or Hayate spying on Lee Chaolan & her too. She would make sure whatever pictures or evidence the ninja may have collected would not circulate throughout the worldwide web.


	11. Regrouping

**Regrouping**

 _Interpol HQ, Lyon, France_ …

Vanessa wasted no time gathering the photos Hayabusa had taken after he spyed on the mansion of Lee Chaolan back in Brazil. She herself sent an email requesting a video conference to Chun Li who was at the main HQ of Interpol. Vanessa was in Tokyo getting ready to fly for the US, but hid herself inside the van her team was driving for some privacy.

Vanessa: "Inspector! How are you this evening?"

Chun Li (in the conference room alone): "I'm doing well Vanessa. Looks like you've made some progress since our last talk. So care to show me what evidence Hayabusa found on DOATEC and Violet Systems?"

Vanessa: "Brace yourself inspector."

Chun Li eyes lit up looking at the photos of the women lying on the floors completely naked.

Chun Li: "Wha? Just what the hell happened to them all? How could Lee allow this to happen? Are they dead?"

Vanessa: "Sadly we don't know, because Hayabusa was forced to retreat after being chased off by Helena Douglas and her men."

Chun Li: "Helena Douglas was down there as well?"

Vanessa: "Yes. With your approval we can begin the raid on DOATEC's game show and arrest Brad Burns, Zack, and Helena for mass murder."

Chun Li: "Hold on Vanessa. No one from the Brazil branch has even mentioned anything about a mass killing involving DOATEC and Violet Systems. It would have been all over the news by now."

Vanessa: "Then what do you want us to do if we can't engage?"

Chun Li: "Look, go ahead and fly to America. I will show these pictures to my superiors and have them give their opinion. It's weird that none of the bodies have been discovered yet, unless they are all still alive. Anyway, I'll call you Vanessa once I have new orders."

Vanessa: "Ok. Over and out."

 _On a tanker ship in the middle of the Atlantic_ …

After the end of the sixth round, team four ended up winning first place in the competition followed by team three and team one. Lee personally thanked DOATEC for their help in the experiment process of the latest combot models. Helena assured Lee that hackers within her company would block all leaked photos of the women Hayabusa took of them. Offering an additional $150 million dollars in donations, Helena gladly took the money and bid Lee Chaolan farewell. In her helicopter, Helena landed on her private tanker ship along with Zack piloting and Brad Burns. Going into the lookout office Helena then made a private phone call.

 _Phone rings_ …

Marie Rose: "Hello Miss Douglas!"

Helena: "Bonjour Maria, so I'm sure you and your team back in Stockholm should have taken care of blocking those pictures of the women circulating the web."

Marie Rose: "Yes we have. Even scanners won't be able to process the photos if they are hard copied."

Helena: "Excellent. Of course I was more worried for Violet Systems than us since Lee has no way to cover his tracks like we can."

Marie Rose: "It was all no trouble Miss Douglas."

Helena (looking at the ocean from her window.): "Oh you are so wonderful Maria! Also, contact Eliot and tell him to go to Vegas and meet Zack for the next game my dear."

Marie Rose: "I will Miss Douglas. I miss you! Bon Voyage!"

Helena: "I miss you too Maria! Adieu!"

 _From the deck area below the lookout office_ …

Zack and Brad were hanging out below discussing the upcoming round in Vegas and about the incident which took place back at Lee's mansion.

Zack (Gazing at Helena from below.): "Man she's so sexy!"

Brad: "You're really fond of her aren't you Zack?"

Zack: "Hell yea! Working under her was best choice I could have ever made! I'll save her again and again until she ready to tie the knot!"

Brad: "What about Mila?"

Zack: "Mila? Yea she cool though, still not as lovely and kind as Helena. And she never let's me nut in her face. Of course I'll get my ass beat for that. Anyway how was the date with you and Lei Fang. Did you bang that dumpling ass of hers?"

Brad: "Oh Lei Fang was a pleasure my friend. Janh Lee is missing out for sure."

Zack (high fives Brad.): "Damn straight! Lei Fang was another hard shell to crack for me, but I knew she would be into Italian Stallions. By the way, what did you think about Hayabusa spying on us last night?"

Brad: "I'm not sure why he would do that, unless he's getting paid by someone we don't know. They obviously must have a grudge against one of us."

Zack: "I hate for the feds or even the UN to try and spoil the fun, but Helena is right on top of that shit. Money will get those guys to backoff for sure."

Brad: "I forgot, why are we are on this ship before we travel to Las Vegas?"

Zack: "We came here to get out of Brazil fast because of last night, two the girls need time to pack up their belongings before flying to America which will take some time, and last Helena had make some calls privately. Luckily this ship was close by coming from Cape Town. So yeah."

Brad: "So these next two games are in America. What's round seven gonna be about?"

Zack: "A football game!"

Brad: "A football game?"

Zack: "Yeah, American football! Not soccer, not enough scoring for me! I can't wait!"

 _A day later_ …

All of the ladies for the competition arrived in Las Vegas. All of the teams will be staying at the Caesar's Palace hotel. In one of the rooms, a rare meeting between rival teams was taking place.

Aoi: "I really don't know if I should keep doing this? I mean having sex with robots? What is wrong with me?"

Ayane: "Can't say I blame you because that jerk Zack totally took advantage of me! And Mila liked to have choked me too death! Thanks to Rose I would've been dead for sure! I so kicking their asses when I meet them next!"

Crimson Viper: "Then you risk being disqualified. Your efforts in this contest would be meaningless."

Ayane: "Got damn you!" (Lisa and Pai Chan stop her from attacking Crimson Viper)

Lisa: "Get a grip Ayane!"

Crimson Viper: "This is all for the game. No need to get so worked up about it. What you do to Zack and Mila after this contest will be of no concern of mine, but fighting me now will surely not end in the way you want it to be."

Rose: "I fear that the next game after this will involving going nude once again. But the question is for what purpose?"

Ayane: "Im not fucking Zack again! I mean it!"

Lisa: "Basically we don't wanna be violated like that again, right y'all?"

Rose: "Yes. I will inform Brad myself when he arrives about our treatment from the last game. My personal belief is not in the issue of sexual foreplay, but being taken advantage of was dishonest and unsportsmanlike."

The girls in the room nodded in agreement, except for Ayane who still fuming red. Meanwhile all of the other girls were frolicking the strip, spending much of their time shopping as if nothing had ever happened with them being used as sex dolls by the combots. Coming out of the airport was Vanessa Lewis and the rest of her squad. While in the armored van, Vanessa waited for Chun Li to respond back from meeting with her higher ups.

Vanessa: "Chun Li good morning! What did the superiors say?"

Chun Li: "They said we can't directly engage them."

Vanessa: "What? How come?"

Chun Li: "Well it turns out none of the women were killed and they were playing a game involving sex with robots, if you can believe that. Just a few hours ago, we also discovered a clause in the contracts that the women signed for the competition allowing DOATEC to use them for any scientific experiments. In other words, they basically volunteered as guinea pigs, but I willing to bet they weren't told that."

Vanessa: "So what now?"

Chun Li: "They still want more proof of abuse. So for now keep monitoring their activities."

Vanessa: "Fine."

Chun Li: "Your chance will come soon enough I can feel it. Talk to you later."

 _Video conference end_ …

Sarah (enters the van from outside.): "Sorry to barge in. I just need to find my phone to call Jacky."

Vanessa: "No worries. Looks like we still have to watch the competition. That evidence wasn't enough."

Sarah: "Seriously?"

Vanessa: "None of the girls were killed and they should be in Las Vegas getting ready for the next game as we speak."

Sarah: "You're right, even people in the city are talking about this special football lingerie games."

Vanessa: "Right. Five games in five nights. Its gonna be quite ridiculous I know. Well, lets get a bite to eat with the rest of the team."

Sarah (All smiles.): "I'm down for that."

 _A day later_ …

Zack, Brad & company all arrived in the Sin city right after the ladies of the competition did and settled at Caesar's Palace. Zack decided to hold a special meeting regarding the rules of the next game and practice routines.

Zack: "Alright ladies. Now who in here knows what pigskin looks like?"

Elena: "Pigskin?"

Juri: "It's a football you twit."

Elena: "I don't know what a football looks like."

Eileen: "Yeah me too."

Zack: "Wow, so we got a lot of rookies in here! Alright, check it!" (Pulls out a football behind his back, and spins it around his finger.)

 _Ladies marvel at it_ …

Elena: "Oh that's a football."

Zack: "Yep. Now before you all watch the video about the game. Let me quickly breakdown the do's and don'ts for the actual games. 1. You cannot play without your pads. 2. You cannot get into a fight. Yes this is a physical game, but no blood spewing or fists exchanges. 3. You can use your powers, but only for ball contact, not anything else. 4. Do not deflate the balls or resort to cheating tactics like spying on other teams plays. 5. Have fun girls! Well, that's all I got! Now just sit tight and watch this video and then you guys will get to your designated practice facility today. The first game tomorrow will be team two versus team five! Nah I'm out chere!"

Overall, the video lasted for about 45 minutes. Some of the girls fell asleep but the ones who never seen, let alone play American football all payed close attention to the rules. Of course, it was only 4 girls per team, but the video later clarified that the latest JACK series would play the offensive and defensive lines. Whoever played quarterback would still have to watch out for the rushes of the front line defense. Afterwards, Eliot entered the ball room and gave each team their directions to travel at their practice fields.


	12. Round Seven Gridiron

**Round Seven Gridiron**

 _Sam Boyd Stadium, Las Vegas_ …

The first matchup of the ladies lingerie football rounds was about to commence. Zack and Brad were once again commentators for the contests much like in round three.

Zack: "Yessir! Welcome everybody to Vegas! The site of the striptease football games! Some of the greatest female martial artists from around the world are here to play their hearts off for the love of one man. And that man is sitting next to me, my colleague on the mic, Brad Sizzle Burns!"

Brad Burns: "The big time player is here!"

Zack: "So ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have two of the five teams playing for the first game. The winner of this matchup will play team three on Wednesday night! So Brad, who you think is gonna win this ball game?"

Brad: "I believe team two will pull this one out. In particular, be on the lookout for the French girl, Emile Rochefort. I heard she's the fastest sprinter out of all the girls. So don't be surprised if he runs a few special team returns for touchdowns."

Zack: "Really? Cuz to me the fastest was Juri, especially when we saw her play basketball like it was nobody else on the court but her. But I'ma pick five, cuz of Poison. Homegirl will be a beast of a tackler on the defensive side of the ball. She might even blitz the quarterback Christie a few times so just warning ya."

Brad: "Looks like the players are coming out to the field."

Zack: "Kickoff will commence in fifteen minutes."

 _Down the field_ …

Team two headed out the gates first in their kinky green leotard jerseys. Instead of JACKS, their offensive lineman were sumo wrestlers trained under Ganryu's sumo academy in Hawaii. Christie led the stretches for the team, while Lili and Lei Fang were side by side stretching, Lei Fang voiced her concerns for the match.

Lei Fang: "I'm really nervous for myself and Aoi. We never played football before. So we just run around and get open?"

Lili: "Yes that's for offense. For defense simply follow your opponent and keep them from catching the ball. It's that easy! You'll do wonderful Lei Fang!"

Lei Fang: "For once, I hope you're right Lili."

Team five came out next in their Poison costume inspired daisy doots and white wifebeater jerseys along with their JACK linemen. Fifteen minutes passed and the game officially went underway. The game was surprisingly one sided. Despite the amazing defensive efforts from team five, on offense, none of the girls could throw the ball very well. Lili managed to pick them off several times running the ball back for about four touchdowns. Like Brad pointed out, Lili ended up being the star of the game, scoring almost 7 seven touchdowns by herself. Final score of the game ended with a landslide victory for team two, 64-13.

 _After the game_ …

Poison (crying.): "Man! I knew I shouldn't have played quarterback in the first quarter! That French girl took all of my passes!"

Ayane (annoyed.): "Ugh! This sucks! I'm outta here!"

Ibuki (comforts Poison.): "We all did our best Poison! Let's focus on the next game okay?"

Poison: "Ok. I'll try Ibuki!" (blows nose with a Kleenex.)

 _Next game_ …

The second game involved two raw teams in team four going up against team one. This was a doubleheader game of day two in the football rounds.

Zack: "Aight chall! Game 2 between team four and team one! Personally I think team four will take this game, but it will be close! What cha got Brad?"

Brad: "I'll go with team one. Hitomi, Sakura, and Crimson Viper are all hard hitters. I don't think team four has really gelled as a team because of the hyper sensitive Juri imposing her will as the unofficial leader of their group."

Zack: "Oh yeah? Should be a fun matchup nonetheless!"

Team four came out first in their short blue jerseys with spandex shorts on. Their linemen were sumo wrestlers also. Then team one came from the opposite end of the field with their red sleeveless jersey tops with cut off shorts. The game got off to fast start with team four scoring three touchdowns with Juri. However Crimson Viper wisely predicted when Juri would run out of steam with her Feng Shui power. By the beginning of the third quarter, Crimson Viper switched to the quarterback position with Hitomi, and things opened up for team one. Juri gradually could not move the field as quickly and grew more fatigued because of it. Crimson Viper could never get sacked because of her rocket boosters and threw passes to all of her teammates. Team one outscored team four winning their football game in thrilling fashion. The final score was 38 to 35.

Team one after the game…

Sakura: "Awesome win! I hope we can win our next game for entry into the finals!"

Eileen: "Football is so thrilling!"

Crimson Viper: "Revenge is a dish best served cold!"

Hitomi: "Without your quarterback skills and rocket booster ability, I don't believe we could've won Crimson Viper."

Crimson Viper: "Don't mention it sweetie. Making the impossible possible is what I do best!" (Winks.)

 _Team three vs team two game_ …

Another anticipated matchup, completing the double header, is team three versus team two.

Zack: "I hope this next game will be as crazy as the last one. Team two surprised me in last night's game, but I'm sure team three will come out strong in this matchup."

Brad: "It will be interesting to see how team three comes out. Lisa Hamilton will obviously be the quarterback and Rose may have some strategy up her sleeve. If not, I don't see them beating team one."

Zack: "There you have it fans! Well let's bring those babes out chere and play ball!"

Team two came out first in their same jerseys while team three came out rather flamboyant in their yellow furry like bras and daisy doots. The game was pretty much back and forth until Josie suffered an ankle injury while tackling Lili who received as much as 250 yards. Now one player short, team one took advantage as Christie threw a long pass to a wide open Aoi who finally caught a pass despite dropping many to win the game for team one. Final score was 35 to 31.

 _Team three after the game_ …

Anna (hangs towel over her head.): "So…we lost the game!"

Rose: "Damn. My powers were not enough to overwhelm them all."

Josie (hobbling.): "Guys! I'm so sorry! I sprained my ankle tackling that girl!"

Lisa: "Josie you did good out there! There is nothing to cry about! We all did our best! Let's just enjoy ourselves until we play team five tomorrow."

Anna: "But it's only three of us!"

Lisa: "True but we can ask Zack if we can get a substitute player."

Rose: "No need for that. I will heal Josie myself."

Lisa: "Oh yeah. I forgot you can heal injuries Rose."

Rosie (takes Josie by the shoulder heading for the bench.): "Come this way child."

 _Team two after the game_ …

Aoi: "What an amazing effort everyone! We are in the championship game Friday!"

Christie: "Way to catch that touchdown pass Aoi! That's clutch!" (High fives.)

Lei Fang: "Team one is not gonna be ready for us!"

Lili: "I couldn't be more satisfied with our performance today. Let us celebrate at the casinos!"

Christie: "Sure but don't overdo it Lili."

Lili: "Don't overdo it? This is why I have Sebastian for."

Lei Fang: "Who is that?"

Lili: "My butler ever since I was a baby! I called him here yesterday to watch our game! He will take us back to the strip. Now hurry up everyone! Time is wasting!"

 _Two days later championship game_ …

Team three bounced back to win their third place game over team five with a final score of 45 to 24. Now came the final game for first place between team two and team one. Zack was wrong in every one of his predictions, while Brad's picks ending up becoming a reality. It was mere coincidence but Brad found it funny regardless.

Brad: "Zack I'm not gonna rain on your parade but you've been off on every one of your picks for winning the games."

Zack: "I know man. I'm just gonna kick back and enjoy the show just like all of the fans will. This game is for the chip! Let's get it poppin'!"

The championship round game went underway between team one and team two. This time however the event was being spied on by one of Vanessa's team members, Ling Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu (thinks.): "This game is interesting and all, but I could be at the local amusement park again or, even finding out where my beau is! Jin! Where are you?"

 _Xiaoyu's phone rings_ …

Xiaoyu: "Hello!"

Vanessa: "Xiaoyu! Did the game start yet?"

Xiaoyu: "Yes it has. Everything seems normal though. Nothing wild is happening."

Vanessa: "Even when the game is over, I want you to spy on one of the teams. Make sure to record everything you hear or see. Understand?"

Xiaoyu: "Yes I got it."

Vanessa: "Alright. We'll talk later. Over and out."

Xiaoyu (hangs up.): "Like you had to ask?" (Bummed.)

 _On the field_ …

Team two did not look like the same team that pulled together as a unit to beat both five and three. Lili was not herself as she still looked hung over from partying at the casinos and bars the other night. Hitomi took advantage of this and threw pass after pass against Lili guarding Sakura or Crimson Viper. Later in the 3rd quarter Lei Fang took a hard hit because Crimson Viper used her rocket boosters again to cover more ground and blocked her from behind. Lei Fang left the game with a concussion and bruised shoulder blade.

 _Team two before the 4_ _th_ _quarter started_ …

Christie: "We're down 20 points and now we are a girl short because of that bimbo! What are the odds of coming back from this?"

Lili (sluggish): "I'm sorry I couldn't…be much help."

Aoi: "We just have to keep fighting!"

Christie (smiles.): "Looks like that's all we can do. At least Brad will acknowledge our strength even more."

The fourth quarter started off with a surprise rally from team two with only 3 girls, able to score quickly to cut the lead to 13 points. However, a surprise reverse play action set up for Eileen totally faked the defense of team two and she ran it 85 yards out for another team one touchdown. This was the dagger as team one went onward for victory of round seven. Final score was 42 – 22.

Ling Xiaoyu waited for team one to finish up with their post game celebrations and leaving out of the stadium. Using a rental car Vanessa got for her, Xiaoyu followed the team bus back over at Caesar's Palace. Entering the Casino, Xiaoyu didn't notice anything unusual with the girl's habits, except the team's host Zack acting very bogish amongst the crowd playing game after game. The night dragged on and Xiaoyu grew tired so she went on her way back to meet with Vanessa. At the motel, Vanessa had nabbed Eliot, one of Helena's workers who refereed the games. Eliot was hogtied by Vanessa who kept hitting him with a whip she recently bought. Sarah Bryant was there too.

Eliot: "I don't know anything! I swear!"

Vanessa: "Liar, I caught you talking with Zack last night on Fremont Street. Plus, you were a ref in those football games. You are gonna tell us everything!"

 _Xiaoyu enters_ ….

Sarah: "Hey you're back! Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Xiaoyu (looks at Eliot and Vanessa): "N…no. Everything seemed fine with the girls. No crazy antics or violent incidents took place."

Vanessa (sees Xiaoyu.): "You still got nothing huh?"

Xiaoyu: "No I don't."

Vanessa (grins): "Hmmm…I just though of something. Eliot when's the last time you've had a girlfriend?"

Eliot: "I've never had one."

Vanessa: "How bout you date Xiaoyu then? If you do, then we can forget about this whole incident."

Xiaoyu: "No way! I have someone already!"

Vanessa: "Oh really? Well there goes that idea. Well Eliot, Sarah can't do it, cuz she's a full fledged lesbian. So the only nookie you're gonna get is with me."

Eliot: "But I don't even know you and besides this is kidnapping!"

Vanessa: "Technically I'm an officer with special privileges from Interpol! You're under my arrest until I know you are innocent! Not even Helena can save you from your predicament! (Knocks Eliot out with a punch to the solar flexes.) I'm going to get some sleep now. Xiaoyu take him in your room and make sure he doesn't try anything stupid like escaping!"

Xiaoyu (scared.): "Yes boss!"

Obediently Xiaoyu drags the unconscious Eliot into her room just a few doors away from Vanessa's room. It sucked that she had to watch the young man in her room. But Xiaoyu had to bear it for this is the only way to raise money to build her dream park. She had to admit Eliot was quite handsome, but still not the warrior that her lost admirer, Jin Kazama is.


	13. Make The Boy Talk

**Make The Boy Talk**

 _DOATEC Technical Facility, Stockholm, Sweden…_

The head of DOATEC, Helena Douglas, decided to check on the Pandora's Box and see if its energy had changed throughout the time the company had in storage. She was accompanied by Marie Rose and Doctor Jane, who created the latest JACK series androids.

Helena: "It looks as gorgeous as ever."

Marie Rose: "You have nothing to worry about Ms. Douglas. The hack job on those photographs has yet to surface the World Wide Web and the Pandora 's Box appears to be in stable condition still."

Doctor Jane: "My team has made sure to keep the box under the freezing temperature as required. Had we kept the box in one of your desert warehouses, the energy stored inside would eventually disperse out of it due to the intense heat."

Helena: "That's good to know ladies. Now remember Doctor Jane to be on alert. There has been some snooping going around the game sweepstakes for Brad Burns. I believe its Interpol. We can't let them know about the box's location, but I'm sure they know we have it hiding. I have hired Yoshimitsu to come here and keep watch at this warehouse if anyone thinks of stealing it."

Marie Rose: "That's wonderful Ms. Douglas, but what will I do?"

Helena: "I have a special assignment for you. But first you shall come with me."

Marie Rose: "Whoopee! I love special assignments!"

 _Back in Vegas, Brad's penthouse at Caesar's Palace_ …

Brad was near climaxing on his latest two dates, Eileen and Sakura.

Brad: "Open up and say Ahhhh!"

Eileen & Sakura: "Aaaaaaa!"

Brad exploded a horse load of his fluids all over the girls. They were in shock and laughed at themselves for it. After taking yet another shower from sex, they all prepared to sleep in the 20 foot long bed which overlooked the Strip skyline. Eileen had a quick question for Brad before sleeping.

Eileen: "Is it true that the next round is our last game?"

Brad: "No, only for team play it is."

Eileen: "Oh so what happens after that?"

Brad: "I can't say. For now let's just not worry about it and enjoy the peace and quiet."

 _Next day_ …

The location of the final round was changed to take place in a remote island fairly close to the Bahamas. This battle would be a special paintball challenge, but using whip cream instead. Zack was currently in talks with Bass Armstrong and Wolf Hawkfield about being the special hosts at a private location in South Florida.

Zack: "So this will be the spot for the last round of the Brad sweepstakes! Thanks to your company's quick thinking Bass."

Bass: "Ah don't mention it. As long as we get sponsored this was no trouble at all."

Zack: "And Wolf, I ain't forgot about cha! The logs from your lumber company are being flown into the island as we speak!"

Wolf: "My team will set up all of the obstacles. This will also give good publicity for my new business."

Zack: "Glad to hear it! The competition will start in two days! Let's finish everything up quickly! The last team round is bout to go down!"

 _Back in Vegas_ …

Eliot had awoken from getting knocked out by Vanessa. He awoke and rose up very slowly on to find Sarah and Vanessa dressing up and packing their luggage.

Eliot: "Wha? What are you two doing?"

Vanessa: "Well what does it look like? We're leaving for The Bahamas."

Eliot: "The Bahamas?"

Sarah: "It's the site of the next game."

Vanessa: "And you're coming with us."

Eliot: "Huh me?! No way!"

Vanessa: "Sarah! Come drag him!"

Sarah: "Sure."

Sarah eagerly grabs a hold of Eliot who tries to fight back, but he was still weak in the knees from the hit he received earlier from Vanessa. He didn't have as much strength like he did before, so resistance was no use. Xiaoyu was waiting outside in the van along with, Hwoarang and Sean. Hayabusa was elsewhere.

Hwoarang (sees Eliot.): "Huh? Xiaoyu, who is that?"

Xiaoyu: "His name is Eliot. Apparently he works closely with DOATEC and I saw him referee the football games last week."

Hwoarang: "Oh."

Sean: "He's just a kid."

Xiaoyu: "We'll he's really 18 according to our data from Interpol. But yeah he looks younger."

Sarah drags Eliot into the back of the van and quickly closes the back doors, before he could jump out. She enters the van with some of her luggage along with Vanessa. Hwoarang, being the driver of the van, takes off heading for the airport.

 _Next day, Grand Bahama Island, the Bahamas_ …

All competitors including Brad traveled up to Freeport, Bahamas, another city from the capital Nassau in preparation of the last tournament. In the standings team two has taken first place over team four. Team three dropped to third place. Team one is in fourth place and team five is now in last place. Unless Brad chooses otherwise, all team five members are at risk of elimination.

Brad himself happened to be relaxing in his yacht accompanied by Helena Douglas and Marie Rose who will referee the last round. Helena sat beside Brad as he gazed upon the bright blue Atlantic Ocean with his shades. His mind was on those girls Helena thought.

Helena: "Thinking about all of those lovely dates you met so far Mr. Burns?"

Brad: "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Helena: "Any one in particular?"

Brad: "Well. There's Lei Fang. Lili, Lisa, but Aoi."

Helena: "What do you mean 'but Aoi'."

Brad: "I have yet to date her exclusively. Her team does have first place so she will be safe. Maybe then I can make my advance towards her."

Helena: "Why her Brad?"

Brad: "Because she beat me in the last tournament that I was in."

Helena (shocked.): "Wait. You wanna get back at her!"

Brad: "No! Keep your voice down! Yea I was embarrassed at first, but her elegance in her technique made me adore Aoi even more. I don't care for a rematch! I just want us to be friends or better yet, fuck buddies."

Helena: "Oh. Well it's not like I meet a man who is willing to forgive his opponent for humiliating him in front of the whole world in a martial arts tournament just because that fighter is beautiful. Except for Zack. No wonder you boys have a lot in common."

Brad: "I'm not like him. I don't make jokes or make a fool of myself the way he likes to."

Helena: "True, but he is dependable and blunt. That's why I can count on him."

Brad (Leans on his chair.): "Yeah yeah." (Turns away from Helena to sleep.) "I'm taking a nap now. You can stay if you want."

Marie Rose: "Mrs. Douglas! I have a phone call from Andrews Air Force Base!"

Helena: "Ok. I'll be right there!"

 _Inside the yacht_ …

Helena: "Hello!"

Guile: "Yes! Hello! My name is William Guile, Major William Guile."

Helena: "A major? Oooo, so what do I owe the pleasure today Major Guile?"

Guile: "Yea we just received a dossier from the Bahamas Embassy about a complaint that your company is violating protected land which habitats endangered animals. If you don't mind, the US government is sending an officer to make sure whatever activity your about to do isn't in violation with those guidelines."

Helena: "Oh that will be fine sir. I can assure you that once our business is done here, everything will be cleaned up like nothing happened Major Guile."

Guile: "Uh huh. Keep that in mind as you go about your business or there will be lawsuits knocking on your door. Well that's it. Have a nice day."

 _Hangs up_ …

Helena: "Hmm…now that's strange."

 _On Guile's end, calling Chun Li_ …

Guile: "Detective. Can you hear me?"

Chun Li: "Copy that major. Did she take the bait?"

Guile: "Sure did. Now it's up to Cammy to see what's up."

Chun Li: "Well I'm glad that you took the courage to call the head of DOATEC and make that false report about a violation. And it was good to inform the Bahamian embassy as well."

Guile: "Ah it was nothing. You know I always have your back."

Chun Li: "Compliments aren't like you Guile."

Guile: "Yeah. But at least the investigation will speed up once Cammy can scoop some new evidence against DOATEC you know."

Chun Li: "And we have a hostage that works close with Helena. So that boy will have to confess the location of the Pandora's Box."

Guile: "Yep. See things work out faster when you take on risks."

Chun Li: "I'm not one for gambling, but I hope dice falls in our favor for once."

Guile: "That's the spirits. One more thing. When is the wedding?"

Chun Li: "What wedding?"

Guile: "You know."

Chun Li: "No Guile! I can't make him do that!"

Guile: "Fine. You and that wonder boy keep playing possum towards each other and not join up. You'll regret it Chunny."

Chun Li: "Bye Major!" (Hangs up.) "Damn him. Asking me about that! Does Ryu even know what marriage means?!"

 _Meanwhile, at a secret location in Freeport, Bahamas_ …

Not being satisfied with Eliot's refusal to talk, Vanessa asked her team to go out and just enjoy themselves in the coastal island town of Freeport. She was going to interrogate with Eliot herself. Making sure everyone was gone, Vanessa quickly shut off all blinders, locks the front door, back door, and the room where she trapped Eliot. Eliot happened to blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. While taking out her pocketknife, Vanessa commands Eliot to stand up.

Vanessa: "On your feet!"

Eliot: "Ok ok!"

Vanessa: "Now don't move!"

Vanessa used the knife to cut off Eliot's undershirt. He freaks out in fear.

Eliot: "Wha…what's going on? Why'd you do that?"

Vanessa: "Quiet! Or I will give you something to cry about! I have some questions to ask you. Depending on your answer I might go easy on you. Now first off, tell me what is your involvement with this game show that Brad Burns is the playboy of? Are you two friends?"

Eliot (cries & sniffs.): "No…we're not friends. I was offered the job to work as a referee by Helena Douglas. You know…she is the head…of the company."

Vanessa: "Figures. Alright, how long have you've been working under DOATEC?"

Eliot: "Only five months. I was taken in by Zack because he offered a position it their IT department in Paris. So I took it."

Vanessa: "Okay. Then you are aware that a crime syndicate known as Shadoloo once possessed a special item called the "Pandora's" Box right?"

Eliot: "I heard about that, but I don't know where the box is."

Vanessa (pulls his boxers down.): "You sure about that!"

Eliot (screams.): "Aaaaa….aaaahhhhh!"

Vanessa: "DOATEC took the box more research purposes so they claim, but I believe there's more to it than that. I'm sure you know of its location. So spill it!"

Eliot: "I really don't know! No one who works with me knows!"

Vanessa: "So you really don't know? Not even Zack does?"

Eliot (scared.): "Zack never talked about the box in front of me! I swear!"

Vanessa (smirks.): "Well then." (stands up and takes off Eliot's headband.) "Why don't we get to know each other a little more? Mmmmm."

In a shocking twist, Vanessa leans and mooches Eliot all over his mouth. He wasn't ready for that at all. It threw him off big time. He looks at her with wide eyes.

Vanessa: "Even though my partner is a female, I haven't had any pipe in a long time! Even if you're a shrimp, this will be more than enough to have fun!"

Vanessa pushes Eliot down on the lone mattress where he was sleeping. She then took the initiative to give him brain. Eliot never felt so helpless in his life. No amount of training provided by Gen Fu would have prepared the young man from having sex with a mature woman. Vanessa's long tongue melted the mushroom watery as she gobbled him up. Eliot almost jizzed until Vanessa expertly squeezed his member and commanded him not too.

Vanessa: "Not so fast little man! Wait until I'm through first!"

Until a small rubberband in her pocket, Vanessa wrapped Eliot's wiener around tightly. He yells in defiance, that is until Vanessa kisses him again after undressing herself. Her muscular booty squished right on top of Eliot as she starts humping aggressively. Eliot couldn't breathe because of Vanessa's lips but felt amazing pleasure at the same time. Even for his small stature, Vanessa still felt highly aroused just for feeling pipe. She at last squired all over Eliot.

Eliot: "Aaaaaahhhhh! It's hurt so much! Let me go!"

Vanessa: "Whooo! That felt great! But I didn't catch that last part sweety! What was it?"

Eliot: "PLEASE LET ME GO! PPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!"

Vanessa (evil grin): "Fine. I'll let you go."

She unwraps the rubber band. Eliot's shrimp member blasts off a volcanic eruption of cream! Vanessa playfully caught the cream filling in her mouth while rubbing off Eliot. Eliot passed out from his orgasm. This bliss brought back a lot of memories from Vanessa's past. Unfortunately, the location of the Pandora's Box was still not known to her.


	14. Crash Courses & Violations

**Crash Courses & Violations**

 _Next day, start of the eight round, Grand Bahama Island, Bahamas…_

The remote Eastern lands of the Grand Bahamas were converted into an elaborate display of obstacle courses. There were four courses all together that would test the endurance of all the ladies competing. The final round will be like a relay race. The quick sand pit is course number one. The monitors of the race will be Marie Rose, Mila, Bass, and Zack. Bass would fire the gun to start the race from above his lifeguard house.

Bass: "It's time everyone! On your marks!"

Ayane (to Sakura): "You're not gonna best me again Kasugano!"

Sakura: "Keep telling yourself that, otherwise, you'll be eating sand thanks to me!"

Ayane: "Why you!"

Anna (looks at Ayane & Sakura.) "Hmph, kids."

Pai: "I'm all in!"

Lei Fang (thinks.): "Brad, please wait for me."

Bass: "Get set! Goooooo!" (BANG BANG!)

Using six foot long wooden sticks, for extra support, all of the racers began to cross the pit. If a racer sinks into the pit completely, then the next racer cannot go until all the other contestants who cross go first. Ayane made good on her threat against Sakura, crossing the pit first, thanks to her nifty ninja footwork. Up ahead would be the next relay challenge called the Log Maze. Ayane tags her teammate Poison to enter inside the log hole. Not far behind them was team one with Sakura tagging Hitomi. Back at the pit, Pai's stick ended up breaking and she sank completely at the pit. The other two girls made it out the pit, but were concerned about Pai's life.

Marie Rose (Using a propeller machine for flight.): "You musn't turn around!"

Anna: "What the?"

Lei Fang: "It's Marie Rose!"

Marie Rose (Flying above the pit.): "I can handle it from here. You guys keep going!"

Lei Fang: "Are you sure?"

Marie Rose (Using a magnetic puller.): "Yep! Just leave it to me."

Anna: "Whatever."

Anna hurries on to the next station. Lei Fang continued on but not before witnessing Marie Rose struggle to pull out Pai Chan with magnet extension device she used. Marie Rose carefully places Pai Chan on the harder surface. Pai coughed up a lot of quick sand out of her mouth. Marie Rose asked her if she could continue on.

Marie Rose: "Are you alright? I pulled you out as soon as your head fell in the quick sand. Can you stand?"

Pai (slowly stands.): "Y…yes. Thank you."

Marie Rose: "Aw don't mention it. Now hurry up your in last place!"

Pai: "Last place? Crap!"

 _Relay stage two_ …

As mentioned before, the second course was the log maze, a combination of tunnels & halls which were created to confuse the runners as they make their way to the other side. The runners in this relay were Poison, Hitomi, Christie, Josie Rizal, and Asuka who entered the maze last. Poison in particular was scared of being in tight spaces, but she did not share that with her teammates since she didn't want to burden them of her fear.

Poison: "Ooo! Why did I decide to do this? I gotta keep going! That's it Poison! Close your eyes!"

For two minutes she finally opened her eyes and was happy to see daylight. Half of her body was out of the maze, except the hole was too tight for her ass to get through.

Poison: "Oh no! I'm stuck!" (crying.): "I can't get out! Help!"

Josie Rizal (hears Poison's voice.): "My gosh! That sounds like Poison! I wish I could help her, but, I don't know where I am myself! I'm lost!"

Hitomi (hears Poison too.): "Is that Poison? I can't turn around now. If I do that, I'll fall behind the other girls. Sorry Poison."

Christie (Not concerned.): "What babies!"

Asuka (crawling.): "This place just got even weirder! I better get a move on!"

 _5 minutes later_ …

Poison: "It's not fair! I can't move! Heeeeellllllppppp!"

Marie Rose (flying from the sky): "Hey pipe down you baby!"

Poison (sniffing.): "Wha…who are you?"

Marie Rose: "Looks like the tunnels weren't big enough for all of you. Here now hold still."

Marie Rose pulls out a chainsaw and starts cutting away at the log tunnel Poison was trapped in. Poison was nervous that Marie Rose would cut too deep and slice her ass, but Marie Rose stopped and took out a small hammer. With the hammer she taps the cut log as it splits in two, freeing Poison. Poison happily stands up and cheers with tears on her face.

Poison: "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH LITTLE GIRL! I thought I would be trapped their forever!"

Marie Rose (laughs nervously): "Uhh yeah. Now I suggest you hurry on because you're behind the other girls."

Poison: "Uh Oh! I'm gonna get chewed out for that! I better hurry! But I hate those tunnels!"

Marie Rose: "If you make a left and the end of this hall, then turn right, I promise they're won't be any more tunnels."

Poison: "Oh thank you, thank you little girl! I'm off now! Take care!"

Christie was the first woman to exit the maze. She runs at her teammate Lili to tag her for the next relay. Hitomi, Josie, & Asuka all got about a minute later. Poison was still inside the maze. Their teammates prepared to enter inside the sugarcane fields to being the Easter Egg Hunt course. Since this was the longest leg of the race, there would be a one hour time limit. Zack buzzed the siren from his smartphone to being the hunt. If the girls were still inside the sugarcane field then they will need to leave out the field with or without the eggs.

 _Meanwhile, back at the first course stage_ …

Cammy White, along with Helena Douglas, was examining the courses once the girls had left the area. Cammy borrowed a checklist from the Bahamian embassy to inspect and note any hazardous materials or permanent damage inflicted upon the land. Her true objective was to monitor Helena and find any details about the Pandora 's Box.

Cammy: "Only two violations I see so far, trash, and footprint markings which will come across as a small fine. Everything else doesn't seem to be a major concern."

Helena: "I will have my assistants cover the damages once the festivities are over. That's a promise."

Cammy (looks back and smiles.): "We are just getting started Miss Douglas." (Thinks.) "Sooner or later, somebody will mention details about the box, and that's when I'll be able to notify Chun Li."

 _Riding in the jeep with Bass Armstrong_ …

Bass and Zack were commentating on the progress on the race. Bass drove the jeep while Zack monitored every nook and cranny of the race, even the egg hunt.

Zack: "And we're back party people! This is yo main' man Zack sizzle! On the mic, along with my guest partner, Mr. Bass Armstrong!"

Bass: "Howdy!"

Zack: "Folks we are just near the end the of the Egg Hunt race! The girls here are working so hard to find at least 5 eggs in order to leave out of the fields for the last relay of the race! Oh what's this! It looks like one of the girls found her fifth egg! It's looks like Lisa Hamilton has collected the amount necessary to leave the field! Way to go Lisa!"

Lisa: "I'm gettin' there Rose!"

Zack: "Following from behind is Elena, Lili, and Eileen! Ibuki is still inside the fields! Only 5 minutes remaining left in this third relay!"

Ibuki: "Crap where is that last egg? If only Poison would come sooner, I'd beat these guys easy! Wait a sec!"

The kunoichi finally spots an egg near the edge of the field. Time was running out, and Marie Rose for her small copter used a flammable hose to burn off the tall sugarcane grass.

Ibuki: "Gaaaaahhhhh! Don't come near me with that!"

Ibuki hastily run towards the other side of the cane field to tag Katarina for the final relay. The final relay would be the craziest relay yet, called the Bubble Ball Run. The final girls would have to enter inside a large clear plastic ball and try to run 200 yards at the finish line near the shore. This would be easier said than done however. Juri & Rose seemed to be getting the hang of running inside their own balls, while the other girls struggled. Aoi and Crimson Viper often collided amongst one another inside their balls. This made their heads feel real dizzy. On the other hand, Katarina was rolling off to the wrong side of the shores. The ball seemed to be controlling her instead of the other way around. Zack and Bass were laughing in hysteria.

Zack (hysterical laugh): "No way bruh! Folks do not try this at home! So you see what can happen! Dayum!"

Bass (laughs): "No kidding! This is great!"

Zack: "Hold up now! Juri and Rose are neck and neck for the finish line! But what the fuck? Juri's ball just exploded! Ehh…perhaps she tried to use her powers, but the elasticity of the balloon couldn't take all of that energy and pop goes the weasel! And look at Rose! She's still going at it! She crossed the line! Team three wins the relay!"

Juri (Covered in ash lying down hurt.): "Why did I do that?"

 _From the third course stage_ …

Cammy: "Was that an explosion?"

Helena: "Yes, but I don't know why."

Cammy: "We better check it out right away!"

 _Back near the finish line_ …

Team three celebrated around Rose after she exited out of her ball. Team one finished second followed by teams two and five. Team four was last because Juri never crossed the line. She was placed on a stretcher by the medical staff which was nearby the beach campground. A few of girls were giggling due to Juri's accident, feeling as though it was karma. However Brad came in his own jeep catching everyone by surprise and his first question was about Juri.

Brad: "What the? What happened to Juri?'

Rose: "Juri used her powers to try and outrun me for the finish line. However, she made a mistake thinking that the plastic would hold while she charged her body. Thus an explosion occurred after Juri increased her energy."

Brad: "Damn."

Zack (approaches with Bass.): "And we have a winner! Congratulations team three on winning the eight round! With this victory, your team is assured not to be cut for the individual matchups!"

Bass: "Good job ladies! That was a great show out there!"

Zack: "Indeed bruh! Now everyone, we got jeeps on the way to pick you guys up and send everyone back to the town for relaxation. By tomorrow there will be a list stamped on your door about the ladies who will advance into the singles competition. Ladies it was a pleasure! We'll see you tonight Brad!"

Brad: "Yeah see ya."

Helena (approaching in her jeep with Cammy.): "There you are Brad!"

Brad: "Mrs. Douglas. Err. I just came to see who won the round."

Helena: "And I thought you were asleep still in my yacht. Well anyway did you see what happened out here?"

Brad: "No, but some of the girls did. It was Juri overusing her powers."

Cammy (thinks.): "I didn't know she was here. There's one big clue right there."

Cammy walked around the beach area and indeed she located the spot where Juri had blown herself up. This was another violation Cammy had to jot down on her notebook. Then she went back to Brad and Helena, while noticing some more familiar faces of the girls who were walking back inland at the campsite.

Cammy (thinks.): "Sakura? Rose? And Elena? This is getting really odd?"

Helena: "Oh Mrs. White, I hope that wasn't too bad of damage."

Cammy: "I'm afraid it is. There will no burning residue along the beaches period. So that makes three violations. I will escort you back to your original camp and send this report back to the embassy. Any more questions?"

Helena: "N…no."

Cammy: "Good." (Thinks.) "She's being surprisingly cooperative. I must keep my eyes open for any surprises."

From afar within the grassy area, Hayabusa was using binoculars, watching Cammy hop back in the jeep Helena drove in while Brad drove behind them.

Hayabusa: "So Chun Li sent Cammy after all. I wonder if Vanessa knows. Either way I can't let Cammy fall into a trap."


	15. Next Round Cuts

**Next Round Cuts**

 _Later that night in the Bahamian Embassy_ …

Cammy finished her business with Helena right after the eighth round was completed for the game show. She returned her report back to the authorities at the embassy and later retired to her guest room inside the building. Once Cammy cleaned herself off from the shower, she changed in her PJ's and proceeded to contact Chun Li about the events earlier that day.

Cammy (calling on her webcam): "C'mon pick up."

Chun Li: "Hello Cammy! I wanted to come to work, but boss insisted I take a day off. Thanks for calling me though. I'm eager to hear what's going on at that show."

Cammy: "Well it's just as we expected. DOATEC is sponsoring a game show for the former world kickboxing champion Brad Burns. I still wasn't able to confirm where DOATEC was keeping the Pandora's Box, but I did see some surprising competitors in this contest while inspecting the courses."

Chun Li: "Surprising competitors?"

Cammy: "Yes. Let me start out with the ones that we are friends with. Sakura Kasugano, Ibuki, Elena, and Rose."

Chun Li: "What? I had no idea they would get into something like this. Especially Sakura. She used to follow Ryu like a moth to a flame."

Cammy: "Well it's her life. She's not a kid anymore that's for sure. But Chun Li, there was one person that I heard was there too but she was injured after the contest. Former officer under , the dangerous Juri Han!"

Chun Li: Juri? Are you serious?"

Cammy: "Yes. Dead serious. However she was recuperating at the hospital, but DOATEC has guards around her room so I couldn't confirm for myself and not blow my cover."

Chun Li: "So Juri's participation is this contest definitely confirms that DOATEC has possession of the box or perhaps Juri wants to take out Helena and take over the company. I highly doubt that."

Cammy: "Should I contact Vanessa and let her know about Juri's condition?"

Chun Li: "That's a good idea. What's going to happen tomorrow now that the first half of the show is finished?"

Cammy: "Well Zack alluded to me that there will be a cut, meaning some girls will be leaving the competition tomorrow."

Chun Li: "I see. Yeah I would contact Vanessa, tell her about Juri, and have her team meet up with the girls who are off the show before they leave the Bahamas. In the mean time, you should head back here and we can interrogate all of these women together."

Cammy: "Roger that inspector."

 _Next day, the cut has been made. Cape Cove Resort, Freeport, Bahamas_ …

All of the competitors met inside the local ballroom having each of them already learning about their status in the contest. Team three won the highest amount of points which means all of the women on that squad were safe from elimination. So that meant all of the other girls were vulnerable of being dismissed. The unlucky girls who received the official boot were Poison, Pai Chan, Crimson Viper, Christie, Katarina, Eileen, Elena, and Lili. Some of the ladies who were cut were glad to leave while the others grew quite sad.

Crimson Viper: "I knew this would be a waste of time!"

Christie (sitting by her.): "Same here."

Pai Chan: "Well it was fun while it lasted even though that idiot Juri had screwed things up for me."

Lili: "I think I'll make up own dating show. And it will be both boys and girls!"

Asuka (looking at Lili, thinks.): "How pathetic."

Poison: "Oh goodie! Let me know when it starts Lili!"

Lili (winks.): "Sure thing!"

Without warning Zack opens both doors along with some reporters and cameramen walking behind him. Zack heads to the podium announcing the details of the next round and bidding farewell to the ones who did not make it.

Zack: "What's happenin' ladies and all of those watching us across the world right now? I need no introduction by now, but first let's show the ladies who will be advancing to the individual games for the Brad Burns Sweepstakes!"

 _After some time_ …

Zack: "And now the girls who will no longer be with us! It was great to have these tens compete hard on the games at 100%. On behalf of DOATEC we wish you all well in your lives! Remember the games resume in three days in Spain! Now I gotta jet! Peace out y'all! I'm out chea!"

Amongst the reporters, Ling Xiaoyu disguised herself as a journalist and wanted to invite at least one of the girls for interrogation at Interpol's HQ. So once the girls left out the room, Xiaoyu made her advances to a contestant she was most familiar with.

Xiaoyu (in disguise.): "Excuse me! Miss Rochefort! Can I have a moment of your time?"

Lili: "Huh? May I help you young girl?"

Xiaoyu: "Little girl? Get a closer look you!"

Lili (looks closer.): "Xiaoyu? You look so different! How are you?"

Xiaoyu (closes Lili's mouth. Whispers.): "I'm fine, but let's talk in private. Got it?"

Lili nods and follows Xiaoyu out the resort, walking towards a small gazebo overlooking a flower garden. It was there where Xiaoyu began to persuade Lili. After several minutes, Xiaoyu finally convinced Lili to return for France and be interviewed by Interpol. Lili reluctantly agreed, saying she would only do it because Xiaoyu asked. Meanwhile Vanessa, Hwoarang, and Sean intercepted the remaining seven eliminated girls at a local seafood restaurant. Vanessa boldly sits in the middle of the table where many of the girls were eating and begins speaking.

Vanessa: "Why so gloomy girls? Aren't you happy get out of that shithole of a contest?"

Pai Chan: "How rude! What is the meaning of this?"

Vanessa: "Don't go off the deep end now! Some of you probably recognize me already." (Takes off her sunglasses.)

Pai Chan: "Hey! You're that body builder chick?! What was your name again?"

Vanessa (annoyed.): "It's Vanessa! VANESSA! Got it?"

Crimson Viper: "Yeah loud and clear, now what is your business with us?"

Vanessa: "My boys and I are here on behalf of Interpol. We would like for your guys to travel and meet our superiors in France for an interview process involving this game show."

Elena: "Did we do something wrong?"

Vanessa: "Not at all. But Interpol has been investigating the actions of DOATEC in recent weeks. We believe they are using the Pandora's Box as bait for unsuspecting people like you all for the wrong reasons. I rather not go into any more detail than that. So who is willing to help us?"

Eileen: "I can go. I've never been to a police station before!"

Elena: "Count me in."

Lili: "I will go." (Promised Xiaoyu.)

Katarina: "No thanks."

Christie: "Screw Interpol, I'm not doing this."

Pai Chan: "Well I guess I'll go because I just might sue DOATEC for their poor treatment of us girls!"

Poison: "I won't go. I hate snitching."

Crimson Viper: "Sure I'll help out Interpol. I might even work for you guys for extra incentives of course."

Vanessa: "Well that's not my call. But thank you ladies for your responses. Hwoarang! Sean! Give the ladies who agreed to the deal their tickets and reservation information."

Sean: "I'm on it."

Hwoarang: "Geez, you always gotta yell."

Vanessa: "Don't complain!" (Kicks Hwoarang on his ass.)

Hwoarang (in pain.): "Aaaaahhh!"

 _Meanwhile back at the resort_ …

Hayabusa once again was spying on Helena Douglas and Brad Burns. He watched Brad for a while in his room but nothing out of ordinary from him other than exercising and napping. In stealth mode, Hayabusa infiltrates the building and hides in the terrace area of Helena's penthouse room, where she was inside her living room eating lunch with Marie Rose and Zack.

Helena: "That visit by that inspector still perplexes me. Zack you took care of the fines didn't you?"

Zack: "Yes Helena baby. Everything's covered on that end."

Helena: "And yet. I get the feeling that somebody's is still targeting us to end the show."

Zack: "End the show?! No way! The show must go on!"

Marie Rose: "If it makes you feel better Ms. Douglas. Why don't we hire some investigators of our own?"

Helena: "Hmm…that's not a bad idea. However, I'm thinking more of an enforcer who can oversee the show at all times."

Zack: "I can do that no problem!"

Helena: "No Zack. You're much better off keeping things smooth with Brad and his girls. It has to be someone that has some experience with law enforcement or serving crime organizations. Perhaps I should call back Yoshimitsu."

Marie Rose: "The Manji Clan leader. That guy?"

Helena: "Yes. Marie find him immediately and have him come to Egypt, the site for the next game. I will do some investigating of my own, especially that ninja who spied of us back in Brazil."

This latest news troubled Hayabusa big time. Yoshimitsu being hired as an enforcer, with his experience will no doubt pose as an issue in further observation of this game show. He definitely couldn't allow himself to get caught and possibly become a hostage under DOATEC. Hayabusa silently left the resort in a hurry to relay this news to Vanessa.


	16. Belly Dance Rundown

**Belly Dance Rundown**

 _A few days later, at Interpol HQ in Lyon, France_ …

Chun Li (smiling): "There's no need to be shy. Just relax and try your best to answer some of my questions k?"

Eileen (blushing.): "Um ook."

Eileen was the fourth woman to be interrogated by Chun Li with Cammy, sitting as a witness, recording everything being said during the interrogation. While Chun Li didn't get much cooperation from Crimson Viper or Katarina Alves, Lili provided her with some good intel on what happened in the sixth round of the contest. Hopefully Eileen would reconfirm those details plus some leads about the Pandora's Box.

Chun Li: "Eileen how did you learn about this game show?"

Eileen: "I learned about it from Pai after her managers discussed it over with her when the movie shoot was over."

Chun Li: "You were with Pai, she's the movie actor who is here too right?"

Eileen: "Uh huh. I acted as her stunt double. Plus she promised me that we'd train together on our days off from shooting."

Chun Li: "I see. The reason I summoned Cammy to have you here today is because Interpol has been doing a reconnaissance on the company DOATEC. These guys are sponsoring Brad Burns' game show. While that may seem harmless, we've been encountering some disturbing things brewing up during the contest such as the night of round six and finding the location of the Pandora's Box."

Eileen: "Pandora's Box?"

Chun Li: "Have you heard of it before?"

Eileen: "Uhh…no."

Chun Li: "Well to simplify things it's a mysterious box which came from another realm or timeline. It's supposed to grant someone immense powers. Powers that are unknown to us. DOATEC has a hold of it somewhere on Earth after Shadowloo fell about a year and a half ago. For what reasons DOATEC has for withholding the box does give us some concerns. So have you heard anything about the box while you were playing in the show?"

Eileen: "No. I only entered the contest so I could get a boyfriend and make Pai jealous." (Giggles.)

 _Cammy and Chun Li looked at each other awkward_ …

Chun Li: "Are you certain you haven't heard anything about this?"

Eileen (Ponders.): "Uhh…no pretty sure."

Chun Li: "I see. One more thing about what happened in round six."

 _Meanwhile in Siwa Oasis, Egypt_ …

Deep with the Saharan Desert laid the Oasis city of Siwa in Western Egypt. One of the newest partners for DOATEC was hosting a secret conference on behalf of his new petroleum company Infusion. The person behind all of this is none other than Vega, former assassin of Shadowloo. After Shadowloo's downfall he resettled in Spain and began using his old family fortune to eventually start up his own enterprise mainly through the oil and gas industry. Helena reached out to Vega for he too desired another suitable mistress despite having a local following of female admirers back in his homeland.

Vega understood that he couldn't pursue his girl of choose while the contest was going on, but would assist in becoming a guest judge. He was intrigued to meet this Brad Burns fellow who the show was focusing on. Inside one of the more expensive resorts in the city is where Vega caught up with Helena and Brad Burns at the plaza.

Vega (Kneeling.): "Mademoiselle Helena! It is wonderful to see you once again. **"**

Helena: "Likewise, Monsieur Vega. You can stand up now." (Giggles.)

Vega (Getting up, see Brad towering above Helena.): "Ah, this must be the Prince Charming you've told me about. The name is Vega."

Brad Burns: "Just call me Brad."

Helena: "I'm glad you've accepted the offer to come here Vega. We will need a man's perspective for this competition."

Vega: "Ah yes, I can't wait to see what the ladies will perform for the world to see. It will be a pleasure to act as a judge."

Brad couldn't help but feel awkward being in front of another playboy like himself, only Vega appeared to be more than just a womanizer in his eyes.

 _Not far from the resort, Old mosque converted into a dance studio_ …

The remaining competitors of Brad Burns sweepstakes were Sakura, Hitomi, Asuka, Aoi, Lei Fang, Juri, Ibuki, Rose, Anna, Josie Rizal, and Lisa. After entering Siwa, the girls were escorted by Zack to meet with their instructor for the next competition. Pullum Purna had recently retired from fighting and instead took up dancing as a means of making money. Zack hearing of her exceptional work, decided to hire her for an exclusive job working as the teacher for the belly dance off with Brad's bachelorettes. Inside the newly converted studio, Pullum and her assistants were all present to meet Zack and the ladies.

Zack: "Aaahhh! There's my boo from Saudi Arabia! What's shakin' girl?"

Pullum (runs and hugs Zack.): "Oh Zacky! It's been too long! Are you okay?"

Zack: "Of course baby! I'm good! Now you know why we're here right?"

Pullum (Hops off Zack & claps.): "Yes! Yes! I'm so happy to be the special instructor for your girls! My team and I will have them all ready for Friday night's round! Ladies I hope you're ready! It's gonna be so much fun!"

Juri (thinking.): "This is gonna suck. Me dancing like some glorified popstar. Fuck!"

Pullum (approaching the girls.): "Hey girls! Come follow me!"

For the next two days, Pullum Purna and her crew of girls showed each of the girls there intricate moves and creative ways to belly dance. Of course all of the ladies had to wear Arabian dance costumes revealing their hourglass shapes. As last the evening hours of Friday had arrived. Back at Helena's resort, the head of DOATEC reluctantly had to say goodbye in order to see about the condition of the Pandora's Box. She informs Brad, Zack, and Vega before leaving the resort.

Helena: "Boys, I have to leave on urgent business. Zack everything is all set for tonight correct?"

Zack: "Yes Helena, the crowd is gathering and the ladies are at the venue as we speak."

Helena: "Good. Vega, Zack will take it over from here. I also have Yoshimitsu as a bodyguard standing outside the venue for any suspicious activity. Now I have to go. Have fun boys!"

Zack: "Bye bye Helena sweety! It will be alright!"

Brad: "Hey Zack, why is she leaving so suddenly?"

Zack: "Something came up recently about the Pandora's Box, so she's going back to Europe and how things are going there. Now let's get ready for tha show playboy. Time's a wastin'! You too Vega pimpin'!"

Vega (Irritated.): "Can't you speak more plainly? You sound like that mongrel idiot Balrog!"

Zack: "Afraid I can't do that bruh." (Laughs.)

 _Near the Oracle Temple, Siwa Oasis, Egypt_ …

A tent was setup near one of the old temples just outside the city center. There was a nice size crowd of mostly males filling up the bleachers to view this rare spectacle of entertainment. In the backstage, Pullum Purna is in a quick meeting with the remaining contestants about the rules and muster some encouragement.

Pullum: "So girls here are the rules! 1. Have a good time, but don't let the men touch. You'll get disqualified if you do. 2. Your routine will be two minutes minimum, five is the max. 3. Just relax and have fun! This for Brad, don't forget that ladies! Alright! Now let's go!"

Some of the ladies were ecstatic about the competition while others were just embarrassed.

Rose (thinking.): "While this is not of my character, I should go with the flow and show Mr. Burns my skills of dancing."

Lei Fang (thinking.): "I'm getting wet just thinking about this performance! I gotta stay composed!"

Asuka (thinking.): "Aw man. I'm sooo not ready for this!"

Juri (thinking.): "Hah. Watch me show out in front these dirty men! They can't mess with this sassy ass!"

Zack (at the ring.): "Welcome fellas! Welcome! This is the first round of the individual matchup of the Brad Burns sweepstakes! We have ten beautiful ladies from around the world showcasing their version of their belly dancing to the very bachelor of this show! Hey Pullum! Bring Brad out here already girl!"

Pullum (drags Brad on the chair.): "Yes Zacky! C'mon you!"

Brad (Rolls on the center stage.): "Ohhhh! Shiiiitttt!"

Zack (stops him.): "I gotcha buddy! Now let's the games begin!"

The men laughed at Brad's misfortune for he couldn't even get off the chair because he was in bondage. From a distance, Yoshimitsu looked on as he was on duty to watch over the events for any suspicious activity. Even though he didn't see anything out of sorts, Yoshimitsu could still feel were watching him. But he decided to stay still and wait for the mouse to make a move.

 _From the other side of the temple, next to the city limits_ …

Hayabusa (with binoculars, see Yoshimitsu): "Dammit!"

Hayabusa was about to start scouting the premises of the temple, until he spotted Yoshimitsu. Helena had indeed hired a watchdog. However Vanessa came to Siwa prepared for something like this.

Vanessa (hops out of the jeep.): "What's up?"

Hayabusa (jumps off the billboard, down to the streets.): "Just as I thought. DOATEC has hired a guardian. And it's Yoshimitsu. He will be no pushover."

Vanessa: "Well it can't be helped. This is why I sent Xiaoyu in her reporter disguise so she can record the competition up close in case something like that would happen. For now, Hayabusa just find out where Helena is. It's obvious she is not there tonight."

Hayabusa: "Roger that." (Disappears)

 _Back at the competition_ …

The first round of the individual games went off without any mishaps. Some of the ladies dazzled and hypnotized the audience with their moves, while the others became laughing stocks. The funniest scene of all was seeing Brad get wood off each and every dance, good or bad. The final votes were in for the competition round. Rose took 1st place, followed by Lei Fang, and Lisa Hamilton with second and third places respectively. When the round was over Pullum pulls Brad back behind the stage and drags him into his dressing room. She wanted to hear his opinion about the performances.

Pullum: "So Mr. Burns! What did you think of the ladies doing their dances?"

Brad: "It was amazing! I've never been aroused so much!"

Pullum (looks at his bulging pants.) (Gasps.): "Of course you did! I asked Zack if it would be alright to fix your problem, and he said it was ok! So are you ready?"

Brad: "You did WHAT?!"

Pullum (takes her top off exposing her DD cleavage): "We can't have you feeling like that all night! Just relax, it will be over soon!"

Brad: "Lady! Really? I don't even know you!"

Pullum (Undoes his pants.): "Don't protest!"

Pullum wastes no time rubbing her melons on top of the large rod of Brad. Her technique was flawless. The force of Pullum's breast felt like getting sucked into a vacuum. Much to her surprise however, Pullum forces Brad to climax pretty fast because he was so hard for almost an hour after watching all ten girls dancing in front of his face. The semen spread all over Pullum and she couldn't help but drink some of it. The climax was so strong, Brad had passed out. Then a knock hit the door of Brad's dressing room.

Zack: "Pullum! Baby are you in there?"

Pullum: 'Uh yes Zacky! I'm all finished here!"

Zack: "I can come in?"

Pullum: "Uh not yet!"

Zack: "Then hurry up and finish cause we gotta leave this city in a few hours and head for the next destination!"

Pullum: "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu had just left the temple after recording a very lewd and nude round of dancing. She was quite embarrassed after seeing something so perverted. She was on her way to meet Vanessa until one of her tires went flat on the small jeep she was driving. Xiaoyu pulls to the side of the road and hops off. The tire was completely blown. She had no spare. Suddenly a voice scares Xiaoyu and she looks behind her to find a familiar face.

Yoshimitsu: "I didn't expect to find you in a place like this."

Xiaoyu: "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"


	17. Spring Flower's Lead

**Spring Flower's Lead**

 _Back at Interpol in Lyon, France_ …

All interrogations of the cut contestants from the Brad Burns Sweepstakes were complete. Chun Li, however, was not too pleased with her interviews concerning them. Although she got some juicy information about round six in Brazil, very little information was revealed about the whereabouts of the Pandora's Box. And yet that one conversation with Crimson Viper was still circling her head until Cammy woke her up from thinking too hard.

Cammy: "Hey Chun Li, I'm back. Huh? Oh…sorry if I made you lose your train of thought."

Chun Li: "No no! It's alright Cammy."

Cammy: "Just wanted to let you know all of the remaining witnesses have left the premises. So where to do we go from here?"

Chun Li: "I was thinking back to what Crimson Viper was saying about the Box's location. She was the only one that provided a possible direction to move this investigation further."

Cammy: "Is it possible that she was telling the truth."

Chun Li: "I know. She's a slanderous one that Viper, but I believe she was being honest here today. Her sole goal was to get at the box, not Brad Burns. I believe we should send Vanessa's team to Sweden so they can confirm that the box is currently there."

Cammy: "Is it really there in Stockholm?"

Chun Li: "We won't know until we find out Cammy. That's why I want my squad to go there, and as far as the competition is concerned, I will go and keeps tabs on the next round."

Cammy: "Wha? You're going?"

Chun Li: "Why not? I've been at the desk long enough. You can take over my paperwork for the time being. It's easy trust me."

Cammy: "If you say so."

Chun Li (smiles.): "You're the best Cammy!" (Laughs.)

 _Meanwhile back at the DOATEC Technical Facility in Sweden_ …

Doctor Jane: "Ms. Douglas, we are almost ready to test the Rekki-Maru to unseal the box."

Helena: "Perfect! Let me adjust my goggles first. Okay! Fire up the laser gun!"

Doctor Jane and her team setup a laser projectile gun in order to absorb the mythical energy emitting from the legendary Japanese blade Rekki-Maru. Its negative energy should be more than enough to steal and inject outside the Pandora's Box, forcing it to open up. The box was enclosed inside a state of the art dome to keep its power from escaping and the force destroying everything in its direction. Absorbing most of the sword's power, the energy of the Rekki-Maru was zapped onto the Pandora's Box. After 30 seconds an explosion occurred inside the dome. Helena was worried that the box might have been damaged. However that wasn't the case. In a glowing purple light, the box indeed opened.

Doctor Jane: "Now capture the energy inside!"

A suction tube appeared from below the dome and began sucking the entity inside the box itself. Then all of the box's energy was trapped inside a large round container as it glowed purple from outside the dome. The Pandora Box's was now empty.

Helena: "I don't understand. What happened?"

Doctor Jane: "We detected a strange being from inside the box for some time. However leaving it unchecked would not be a wise choice, so we still need to contain it and do further testing. At least we opened the box though."

Helena: "Alright then. I was almost scared that this experiment failed. At least now we possess the box's energy. Continue to guard this energy while the competition is still underway. Once it's all over, I will give the winner some of its powers. The rest I'm keeping for myself."

Doctor Jane: "Okay. Mind if I ask a personal question Ms. Douglas."

Helena: "You have my permission to do so."

Doctor Jane: "What are you gonna do with this energy if we indeed perform a transfer of power inside your body?"

Helena (smiling.): "Well…that's a secret."

The leader of DOATEC calmly walked out of the chamber lab leaving Doctor Jane and her assistants wondering what their superior's intentions truly are.

 _Serengeti National Park in Tanzania_ …

The site for the next round was about to take place. Now eleven girls remain. Because she did so bad in the last round, Josie Rizal was not chosen by Brad to continue the competition. Before leaving for the Serengeti, Josie tearfully wished everyone good luck in the remainder of the competition. However, Vega quickly chased after Josie and took her with him back to his residence in Spain as another one of his consorts. Now all that remain are Sakura, Hitomi, Asuka, Aoi, Lei Fang, Juri, Ibuki, Rose, Anna, and Lisa Hamilton. This time two girls will be eliminated from the competition. The next round would be a hunting round.

Zack made sure that all of the ladies were living comfortably in their campers as well as providing one for Brad and himself. There was also a special need for hunters throughout the park to kill off hyenas who were threatening the food supply of the lions. In response Zack devised a plan to benefit both park and DOATEC by allowing the competitors of the show to hunt down these animals.

Brad: "I don't get it. A hunting competition for hyenas?"

Zack: "Yeah man! What dating show you know has ever shown hot bitches surviving in the wild! Survivor ain't got shit on this!"

Brad: "If you insist. I just don't want any of them to get hurt out there. Can they use their special abilities at all?"

Zack: "Nope. They will be provided with DOATEC's latest laser guns! If they kill any other animals, then that counts as a disqualification. I don't wanna pay fines dawg."

Brad: "Hmmm….Well I admit this will be pretty funny nonetheless."

Zack (Grinning from ear to ear.): "Uh huh."

 _Back in Siwa, Egypt_ …

Vanessa: "Dammit! Where the hell is that girl?"

It is almost sunset. Ling Xiaoyu has yet to return from last night's dance show. Throughout the day, Vanessa and her team searched all over town. However Sean discovered her jeep just outside the city. When notified, Vanessa rendezvoused to meet with Sean and the others.

Sean: "There you guys are!"

Vanessa: "Is this the jeep?"

Sean: "Yep. No mistaking it. I even found her little purse she likes to carry around."

Hyabusa: "I should have predicted this. Yoshimitsu must have followed her out the venue after the show was over. I was lucky he never sensed my presence. Now I regret doing so."

Hwoarang (kicks the jeep hard.): "Man this sucks! Oww!"

Vanessa: "You moron! Don't take it out on the jeep!"

Sean: "So this Yoshi guy took away Xiaoyu?"

Hyabusa: "Without a doubt. What he plans to do with her is a whole another story."

Vanessa: "I think we should split up. Since Xiaoyu is gone, I'm going to focus on looking for her, while Hwoarang and Sean go to the Serengeti and monitor things there."

Hyabusa: "If anything, Xiaoyu maybe near Helena Douglas. We should find out where Helena is first. That way it will leads us to Xiaoyu."

Vanessa: "Good idea. I'll notify Chun Li on what just happened tonight. Hwoarang, take the keys and drive the jeep back to our spot."

 _Two hours later_ …

Vanessa: "Change of plans guys!"

Vanessa yelled from her room inside the suite in which the team was staying in. Hwoarang and Sean were already asleep in the living room, but Hayabusa was awake, just meditating.

Vanessa (enters the living room.): "Guys we have to go to Sweden now!"

Hayabusa: "Sweden?"

Vanessa: "Apparently that's where the Pandora's Box is! Chun Li will personally monitor the show in Tanzania. We gotta go first thing in the morning."

Hayabusa: "I hear you loud and clear, but those two." (Points at them sleeping on the sofa.)

Vanessa (Fuming red.): "WAKE UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Vanessa socks both Sean and Hwoarang out of their pleasant dreams. They both cry like little babies from the intense pain."

 _Back in Tanzania_ …

Zack's unfortunate lackey Mila was told assemble all of the contestants at the provost residence where their individual jeeps would arrive tomorrow for the start of the hunts. Mila gave them a survey to complete regarding the rules and any questions they might have. Once it was over, Mila read over the questions for recording purposes.

Mila: "Alright let's see what questions you all have before tomorrow. First up, Hitomi. What if you don't know how to shoot? Sorry can't help you personally, but there is a practice range not far from this building if you need immediate help."

Sometime later…

Mila: "Anna Williams. Can I kill my competitors? No, that's disqualification and an automatic boot from the show. Too bad. Next, Juri Han. I still can't use my powers? No, it's a disqualification. Gotta use the rifles."

Mila was done answering questions. As she left, some of the girls were complaining about this recent contest.

Sakura: "Can you believe this? We gotta hunt hyenas with nothing but revealing safari clothes. Exposing ourselves to mosquitoes that carry who knows what type of viruses out there, I mean what's Zack thinking?"

Lisa: "He's thinking about ratings sweetheart that's what!"

Lei Fang: "And some of us do not have experience with firearms. If you want I can show some of you a few pointers."

Hitomi: "That would be so nice of you Lei Fang."

Asuka: "Count me in too!"

Lei Fang (smiles.): "Sure."

Juri: "Like that's gonna change the inevitable outcome of tomorrow's hunts! I'm coming out on top! All you pussies will just be in the way! And if you shoot at me, not only are you out of the show, but you're gonna get beat down by yours truly!"

Anna: "Get a grip you glowly eyed freak! You'll just destroy this entire park with your powers."

Juri: "Say that again louder! You old fossil!" (Feng Shui engine activated.)

Rose (uses her Soul Power, separating Juri from Anna.): "That's enough! We must get some rest, if we are to do our best tomorrow."

Juri: "Damn! You and that Soul Power! Fuck it. Let me out already!"

Rose indeed releases Juri. Not saying anything else, Juri leaves the provost building ticked off. Of course, the rest of the ladies were annoyed by her constant temper tantrums. Nothing was gonna stop Juri from getting the box. Back inside, Rose had to wonder why Juri was still around this competition, knowing her ties with Shadowloo. She couldn't allow Brad to be influenced by Juri's negative ways. The last thing Rose wants is another evil threat to fight for the future of mankind.


	18. The Serengeti Hunt

**The Serengeti Hunt**

 _Somewhere in the Paris Metro_ …

Ling Xiaoyu was kidnapped by Yoshimitsu in Siwa, Egypt. By using his mystic powers, Yoshimitsu teleported Xiaoyu to a mansion owned by the family of Helena Douglas in France. Helena herself had just arrived from her flight from Sweden. She was hoping that whoever Yoshimitsu had found was the one person spying on the game show for the past two months. Yoshimitsu had Xiaoyu sit on the chair in the great room with her hands tied behind back. Helena walks in and sees the person Yoshimitsu caught snooping.

Helena: "Is this the one Yoshimitsu? She looks very young."

Yoshimitsu: "Yes, she is a lackey for Interpol."

Helena: "Interpol? I thought they were through with us, but I guess that isn't the case. So young lady tell me your name please."

Xiaoyu: "I won't. Anything but that!"

Helena: "It doesn't matter. We (DOATEC) can find out who you are just by a hair sample. Now why is Interpol still investigating us after an inspection done on the show?"

Yoshimitsu (Pulls out his sword.): "Speak!" (Xiaoyu is scared.)

Helena: "Don't scare her like that." (Sits closer to Xiaoyu.) "We won't hurt you. I promise. Yoshimitsu is someone I hired to catch anyone sticking their nose into the private matters of the show. You can tell me why Interpol hired you. It's ok."

Xiaoyu: "You promise?"

Helena: "Promise."

Xiaoyu: "Well I'm part of a special ops team Interpol assembled to look into your show with Brad Burns. The reason is because we suspected that the winner of the competition would get access to the Pandora's Box under your supervision. Interpol fears that it could lead to the destruction of the planet as we know it."

Helena: "That is not true. My team is currently investigating the energy inside the box. We don't what its powers might do, but for evil purposes surely that is not the case here. Are there others like you watching us?"

Xiaoyu: "It's four other people. The captain is a muscular woman. Promise you won't hurt them please!"

Helena: "You have my word. Now it's time for you to take a nap."

Helena calmly walked behind Xiaoyu and after she was through speaking, she hit Xiaoyu out with a chop under the neck area. Then she instructed Yoshimitsu to send her away from town and use a special sedative to clear away her recent memories.

 _Serengeti National Park, Tanzania_ …

The day for the hunt rounds have finally arrived. All of the girls got ready and each one lined up side by side next to their vehicle. Mila with Zack appeared before them to present each girl a map of the park layout. Zack then goes on to explain the rules of the game.

Zack: "Ok ladies! Today the round of the hunt! Each of you has a map of the park and how many acres it covers. It also has a designated map that you will drive into where hyenas are said to commonly roam around in. In 6 hours time, whoever can kill the highest number of hyenas will win the competition. In the truck, each of you will have a rifle with about 9 magazines of 12 bullets in each box. So plenty of ammunition. Just don't shoot at me. Hahahaha!"

Some of the girls looked at him funny with that response. While Anna and Juri were annoyed.

Zack: "Let's the round begin! Ladies start those engines!"

When all of the girls left the premises, Zack and Mila drove back to the main lodge of the park where Brad was quietly working out, due to boredom.

Brad: "It's a good thing this place set up a punching bag. Otherwise I don't think I could stay here much longer."

Zack (walks in with Mila.): "Yo Brad! We'z back!"

Brad (Stops training.): "Oh it's you two. I take it they've started the round."

Zack: "Yep. I got choppers on the way with the 250' screen bout to setup just outside this lodge. The park peoples was hatin' but I put the money where dey mouth wuz and got them to shut up. Also plenty of snacks and dranks homie! They got bout' 10 more minutes."

Mila: "Are you training right now Brad?"

Brad: "Yes I am."

Mila: "Good. Let me spar with you some. At least until the screen is set up."

Zack: "Leaving me that quick Milly?"

Mila: "Don't worry, I'll be ready when the screen is setup okay? Just a quick match k?" (winks.)

Zack: "Aight. I hear the choppers now. Lemme go out there."

 _15 minutes later_ …

The jumbo sized flat screen was setup and ready for view. Zack went back into the lodge to get Brad and Mila who finished their little sparring session. Coming out of the lodge, Mila and Brad were both shocked by the sheer size of the screen. They gave Zack are bizarre looked and said.

Mila: "Uhhh…Zack I think a regular TV would've been good."

Brad: "Who constructed such a huge screen?"

Zack: "Aw don't worry bout it. Let's see what's shaking at the grounds!"

Throughout the competition, Brad and company drew plenty of laughs watching the girls mess up their guns and trying to kill the hyenas. However, Juri, Rose, and Lei Fang were killing most of the hyenas they encountered rather easily. Lei Fang held a slight lead ahead of Juri and Rose, as the final hour approached in the hunts. Meanwhile from well above the sky, another spectator was monitoring the action. Interpol's detective Chun Li.

Chun Li just arrived in the area by chopper even though she was a passenger. Using her camera she filmed all of the contestants who were roaming the park, hunting down hyenas. To see the reckless slaughter of innocent animals was something that saddened the Spring Flower's heart, especially from her nemesis Juri. There was nothing she herself could do to stop the carnage since the Park's committee approved of the hunts since the hyenas were overpopulating and eating off more endangered animals.

Six hours of hunting commenced, and all of the girls were to report at the main lodge where they were ironically met by Zack with some members of the committee having a small party over a huge plasma screen. The sight was quite a spectacle. Zack encouraged all of the girls to gather around and hear the results of the contest.

Zack: "The hunts turned out to be a huge success! In total you girls managed to wipe out 45% of the hyena population after today. So great work! Now to announce the winners of this round! (After some applause). "In 3rd place, its Juri Han! With 129 kills!"

Juri (Ticked.): "What? Only 3rd!"

Zack: "In second place with 140 kills! Rose!"

Sakura: "Way to go Rose!" (Rose slightly smiled.)

Zack: "And now party people! The first place with over 175 killed hyenas! She's a top shelf marksmen! It's Lei Fang!"

Lei Fang (Celebrates.): "Alright!"

Zack: "Congrats baby! You get another date with Brad! I will post the rest of the scores just outside the door in about 10 minutes. Until then, let's party!"

The remaining results showed that Jose Rizal was in last place followed by Hitomi, Asuka, and Aoi. So not all of the ladies were in a festive mood.

Asuka: "Yep I gotta practice."

Aoi: "I didn't really enjoy myself shooting off hyenas."

Hitomi: "Don't worry at least this round is over. I'm worried about getting booted off the competition."

Jose: "Oh. I'm in last place. Only 1 kill!" (Sobbing on her knees.)

Asuka: "Hey don't cry Jose!"

Aoi: "It's okay Jose. Not everyone in the world knows about firearms. C'mon girls, let's get her back to her room. She's exhausted."

Hitomi: "I agree."

Lisa Hamilton and Rose were just outside the lodge as well. They didn't care to party with Zack and the others, although Brad was too busy chatting away with the winner Lei Fang. They talked about what had transpired in the round and their motives for joining the competition.

Lisa: "Well that was a clusterfuck of a round. I hope we don't have to do that again."

Rose: "If may I be so bold Lisa. Why did you join this competition?"

Lisa: "If you think it's because I want Brad, then you got the wrong idea. That's just a front. I want some payback against Helena after I take the prize money."

Rose: "I see. So you are not after the box or Brad. That's good to know because I thought I was the only one who wanted to get rid of the Pandora's Box."

Lisa: "The box? No girl. I don't want no outer space crap happen to me. It can't be anything good. So why did you get in the competition?"

Rose: "While Brad is a rather charming fellow, he doesn't know that he is being used by DOATEC as a puppet. I'm willing to play along as long as I can destroy the box before it gets into the wrong hands. Plus I fear that Ms. Douglas might use its powers on herself."

Lisa: "Really? That's messed up, but just like her too."

Rose: "We will continue to advance as much as possible in this show. If we are both eliminated, then you and I must join forces and find a way to destroy the box. Are we agreed?"

Lisa (smirks.): "Yea, I understand."

Rose (They shake hands.): "Then it's a deal."

 _Interpol Private Air Force Base, near Shirati, Tanzania_ …

Chun Li just returned to the small Interpol base to being her report about the latest development in the rounds. In the middle of her typing, she gets a call from Guile.

Chun Li: "Hey Colonel! How's the quiet life?"

Guile: "Too damn quiet if you ask me? So what's up? Anything on the latest about that silly competition?"

Chun Li: "Yeah…I couldn't believe DOATEC would co sign on the slaughter of hyenas. Guile you know how much I hate pointless slaughter, even if its animals."

Guile: "That's what they were doing down there? Didn't think a bachelor competition would involve hunting exhibitions. And yet all you could do is watch?"

Chun Li: "Unfortunately."

Guile: "Damn Interpol! Being such pussies!"

Chun Li: "Sorry Guile, I'm no military muscle like you Americans guys are. Besides…."

Suddenly a loud explosion occurred just outside the barracks where Chun Li was staying. An officer on the intercom calls for an immediate emergency of evacuation.

Chun Li: "What was that?"

Guile: "Chun Li! What wrong?"

Chun Li: "I don't know! I gotta go Guile!"

Guile: "Wait! Chun Li!"

Chun Li rushed out of her room only to find the other residents of the base running off in fear. From a distance she could see a large fire over the helicopter she just got off from. An ominous figure walked closer to the barracks direction. Chun Li could sense a strong intent to kill from this being. This would not phase her however and she drew her stance to fight.


	19. Red Headband

**Red Headband**

 _Just outside_ _DOATEC Technical Facility, Stockholm, Sweden…_

Sarah Bryant who was still apprehending Eliot an employee for DOATEC back in the US was ordered by Vanessa to meet her in Sweden and force Eliot to help break in the facility in the early morning hours. Eliot got out of the van he was forced to go with Sarah. Waiting near the back side of the technical facility stood Vanessa and the rest of her team.

Vanessa: "Sarah thanks for bringing Eliot for us. Sorry I didn't call you sooner."

Sarah: "It's fine. If Interpol wants to use Eliot for something like this then I'm all for it."

Eliot: "Use me? Err…use me for what?"

Vanessa: "Relax little man. We just want you to let us in the complex without suspicion. Of course we have on disguises, but people in the facility still may suspect us. So be a good boy and escort us to the location of the Pandora's Box. Please!" (Smiles.)

Eliot (Sighs.): "Fine. Follow me closely and nobody will bother us."

The whole team went in disguise and followed Eliot into the area where the box was said to be located. However, inside the chamber lab, Eliot and his company soon discovered the box was missing from where it once was. Vanessa immediately grabs Eliot by the collar and wants some serious explanation as to where the box got moved.

Vanessa: "What the hell prank are you trying to pull here kid?!"

Eliot: "I'm not pulling anything, I swear! I thought the box was right here!"

Vanessa: "Did you tell anyone here to move the Pandora's Box before we showed up? Is that it?"

Eliot: "No! No! How could I do that while being watched by Sarah for the past week?"

Vanessa: "Sarah?"

Sarah: "I took away his cell phone right after you left for Egypt. He hasn't been able to contact anyone. So…."

Hayabusa: "That is a good point. Perhaps we've underestimated Helena's intuition. Knowing that someone would come, she ordered her employers to conceal the box and transport it elsewhere."

Hwoarang: "Aw this is all kinds of bullshit! Now what are we gonna tell Chun Li?"

Sean: "I'm still worried about Xiaoyu too."

Vanessa: "Hold it guys. I will contact Chun Li right now, as for Xiaoyu, she has been found."

Sean: "Really?"

Vanessa: "Yes, she is recovering at a hospital back in France, but I think she will out of commission for some time. Now to contact Chun Li."

 _After two minutes_ …

Vanessa: "Damn! Where is she at a time like this?"

Hayabusa: "We better leave this place, before someone else enters this chamber."

Vanessa: "All right. We'll just have to call HQ instead. Where the hell is that woman?"

 _On the plane, heading for Singapore_ …

After the rounds were over, Brad Burns, Zack, Mila, and Lei Fang all left the park area right after the celebration. Zack also informed the remaining ladies that there rides would pick them up the very next day. Then once they arrive in Singapore, the cuts will take place. Bottle of champagne was passed around by Zack as he and his friends drank to their hearts content. Though not fully drunk, Brad wanted to know what the next round was going to be all about.

Brad: "If you don't mind me asking, what's the next competition round supposed to be?"

Zack: "Oh. Uh. I don't remember, Milly you know?"

Mila: "You're too wasted to even fart, let alone think. Go into your room already!"

 _2 minutes later_ …

Mila: "Didn't take him long to go night night!"

Lei Fang: "That sounded rather unpleasant. Will Zack be okay?"

Mila: "Yeah, he's just a baby. Now to answer your question Brad. The next round is a karaoke standoff."

Brad: "Karaoke?"

Mila: "Yep. We're gonna make the ladies sing to whatever songs they like."

Lei Fang: "Oh how exciting! Would you like to hear me sing right now?"

Mila: "Hold it until we actually do the round Lei Fang."

Brad (To Lei Fang.): "You can sing to me in my private room."

Lei Fan: "Ohhh! You are far too kind Brad!"

Mila: "Sigh, Whatever, but don't wake up Zack ya hear!"

The dates nodded and proceeded to enter their room except Brad stumbled a few times for he was tipsy.

 _Interpol Private Air Force Base, near Shirati, Tanzania_ …

From the engulfing fires of the destroyed planes came a menacing figure that was Yoshimitsu. His sword was sending him into the direction of a high caliber warrior who seemed poised to face him upfront. That person was Chun Li.

A fierce battle ensued between the two warriors. Chun Li seemed to have the upper hand at first using her patented Kikosho attacks. However, Yoshimitsu's speed was very impressive and he was not caught off so easily by projectile attacks. His sword charged a fiery yellow as he was able to cut Chun Li a few areas around her body. The fight took a turn for the worst when Yoshimitsu got a hold of Chun Li using a clone jutsu move. Chun Li kicked the fake Yoshimitsu with a Kaku Kyaku Raku. Turning around her head was grabbed by Yoshimitsu as he began absorbing the woman's chi.

Yoshimitsu (growing stronger): "Yes! Gimmie your power!"

Chun Li (thinks.): "Shit! I'm getting weaker the more I struggle!"

Yoshimitsu: "Just a little more and then I will kill you!"

It looked like Yoshimitsu was going to have victory in the palm of his hands. That is until a heroic figure came into the scene.

"SHINKUU HADOUKEN!"

A strong electric blast bulldozed Yoshimitsu and fried all of his armor. The ninja immediately let go of his prey and flew onto the concrete runway flipping over several times until he finally stopped. The man with a long red headband covering his forehead rushed to the aid of his fiancée.

Ryu: "Chun Li! Can you hear me! Chun Li!"

Chun Li (Tired.): "R…..Ry…u." (Faints.)

Ryu: "No! Chun Li!"

Ryu deciding to make a hasty escape picks up Chun Li in his arms and fled away from the crime scene before authorities could arrive.

 _9 hours later_ …

Opening her eyes very slowly, Chun Li found herself in a small hut. She still felt weak from her fight with the ninja but was able to walk. Taking her time, she stepped outside and found her fiancée cooking up some fish along with a villager. Ryu turns around to see Chun Li as gets right up.

Ryu: "Chun Li! How are you feeling?"

Chun Li: "I'm still weak from that fight. What happened?"

Ryu: "I rescued you from that monster of a fighter. He looked like necromancer or something. You should still rest, come."

The two went back into the hut where Ryu began to answer Chun Li's questions on his whereabouts.

Chun Li: "Ryu how in the world did you find me here?"

Ryu: "I felt your chi ever since you've been here. I just left Kenya to visit Elena's tribe for a special ceremony involving her brother's coronation as the new king. So I simply followed it to Tanzania. It's a good thing I listened to my instincts."

Chun Li (tearing up.): "Ryu…I'm so happy you're here right now! I'm fighting this hard case about the Pandora's Box and the higher ups won't make any moves to arrest these guys!"

Ryu: "The Pandora's Box? Not that again."

Chun Li: "Yeah. DOATEC has their hands on it and they've been using it for the wrong reasons. I just want my job to see that!"

Ryu: "So you've been watching DOATEC, spying on them?"

Chun Li: "I just started watching them on my own and I almost get killed for it. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you Ryu."

Ryu: "Well whatever it is that DOATEC is doing with the box, let me and my friends find out for you Chun Li. Now are you hungry? It may not be up to snuff, but the villagers do make quality soup. Then get some more rest afterwards. Then we can leave here and come up with a plan."

Chun Li: "Oh thank you Ryu!"

The wandering warrior gave her a warm smile back and went outside once again to prepare his weary fiancée some soup. He heard of DOATEC before, but was troubled that they were in possession of an artifact once owned by his nemesis , the founder of Shadowloo. Whatever it is he needed some answers so that Chun Li wouldn't risk her life for a job that was beginning to not value its officers.


	20. Voice Off

**Voice Off**

 _The Next Day,_ _Victoria Theatre and Concert Hall, Singapore_ …

It was practice session for the nine contestants of the Brad sweepstakes doing the karaoke showdown which was set to begin later that night. Josie Rizal and Hitomi were let out of the competition. And that leaves off with Sakura, Asuka, Aoi, Lei Fang, Juri, Ibuki, Rose, Anna, and Lisa Hamilton. Brad Burns, Helena, and special guest, Karin Kanzuki, were the only ones sitting at the front of the empty theater checking out each girl who picked their favorite song to sing. Some of the ladies were complimented by Karin for their stage approach while others were downright atrocious. The worst one had to be Anna Williams. She began to scold Karin for her insulting views about Anna's pick of a song.

Anna: "How dare you say this voice of mine is garbage you tramp! I happened to like Michael George!"

Karin: "Trust me! You will be in last place with that awful voice plus signing a song of Michael George! Just how old can you get granny?!"

Anna: "Granny! I'll beat your weasely ass!"

Helena wasted no time blocking and even subduing Anna jumping kick heading right towards Karin. She pins Anna to the ground and warns her about disqualification.

Helena: "Hitting a judge is against the rules. I suggest you refrain from violence now or else you will be kicked off the show! Understand Anna!"

Anna grit her teeth at first, but she eventually sighed and agreed not to cause further trouble for herself and others. Anna didn't bother to look at Karin's direction and walked back up to the curtains. Brad looked at Karin and was perplexed at how critical Karin was. Thankfully Zack didn't contact her to compete in the competition. Karin could feel eyes on her and looked back at Brad, who pretended to look away in response. She didn't care for Brad romantically, but smiled at him anyway for the thought.

 _Few hours later_ …

Helena receives a call from Marie Rose back in her hotel. It was about the successful relocation of the energy from the Pandora's Box.

Marie Rose: "Ms. Douglas! We did it! We relocated the energy for you!"

Helena: "Excellent work! Now Interpol will have a harder time discovering its location."

Marie Rose: "Some more experiments will be made before it is safe to use for you."

Helena: "I see in this way I hope to revive my father and gain immortality."

Marie Rose: "That's nice. Well anyway I'm going now. How is the show so far?"

Helena: "The show is splendid. It was a great idea to use Brad's fame and fortune in order to keep the project from getting postponed too early. Now it won't be long before I can fulfill my goals."

Marie Rose: "Yes Ms. Douglas! You will see him once again I know it! Take care!"

Helena: "Adieu Marie!"

 _That night, back at the theater. The competition starts…_

A sellout crowd packed the concert hall at Singapore's Victoria Theater. Many of these gatherers were employers of DOATEC as well as affiliates of smaller businesses who could afford the pricey admissions. Not to mention, even some celebrities were here to witness the event, including J-pop star Lucky Chloe and Bass Armstrong. Even though Bass's daughter Tina never competed in the sweepstakes, nonetheless he showed up due to Zack's request as a guest commentator along with Brad of course.

Zack: "What's going on party people? It's ya boi on the mic once again! Zack sizzle! Tonight of course we got the #1 playboy of the world! The dashing! The charming! Brad Burns baby!"

Brad: "The big time player is here!"

Zack: "Yay yay! And do my eyes deceive me? We got a former world champion in wrestling and the Dead Or Alive vetertan in dist thang! Give it up for Bbbbbaaaaassssss Armstrong!"

Bass: "Hhhheeeeloooooo ladies!"

Zack: "That's right y'all! The three of us are gonna call out the singers one by one to perform their favorite song! But first let's call out tonight's judges. Introducing judge #1! She is a multi-millionaire share holder of one the largest corporate families in Japan, the Kanzuki family! Not to mention a boss fighter in dem streets! Give it up for none other than Karin Kanzuki!"

Karin (kisses to the crowd before sitting.): "Oh you are far too kind!"

Zack: "Next up! Y'all should recognize her immediately! A double platinum recording J-pop artist, and she also got some sick moves in the martial arts world! Oh, don't let the furry paws fool ya! It's the one and only, Lucky Chloe!"

Lucky Chloe: "Hhhhhhiiiiiiiii!"

 _Crowd goes nuts for five minutes before Lucky Chloe, gets to her seat_ …

Zack: "And last but not least! She really doesn't need an introduction, but for most of the audience, she the CEO of our company, and the hardest working martial artist in business! Give it up for the forever beautiful Miss Helena Douglas!"

Helena (waving to the crowd.): "Oh thank you! You are all so wonderful!"

Zack: "Yeah! Now let's call out the first singer to the stage! Performing "Try Again" by late singer Aaliyah, let's hear it for Asuka Kazama!"

The pressure of being first up was certainly a tall task for Asuka. But she took it as a challenge and did her best to dance sing off one her favorite songs. The crowd was respectful despite hearing some cringes. The judges gave their scores and they were averaging around 10. Karin only gave Asuka an 8.9. Her overall score was 9.3.

Zack: "Let's give her a hand y'all! Say fellas what are your thoughts on Asuka's performance so far."

Brad: "I think I liked her dancing better the song itself! Really it was amusing!"

Bass: "Meh, she don't got a great voice! But at least she's having fun out there!"

Zack: "Despite her voice, I'd liked her a lot fellas! Anyway next up! We got the beautiful Rose, singing an opera duet by Maria Callas called "Madame Butterfly"!"

Rose walked on stage as elegant as ever in a light purple gown. Everyone was quiet while she did the song. When the song was over, she got a standing ovation. The judges all gave her a score of 9.9. Even Karin stood up and clapped.

Brad: "Wow! Breathtaking!"

Bass: "I'm not an opera guy, but that pretty lady sure can sing!"

Zack: "I know right? It's gonna be tough to beat that score. Let's introduce our next performer! Performing "Chick Chick" by Wang Rong Rollin, put your hands together for Lei Fang!"

The crowd applauded for Lei Fang wearing a fairy like costume along with three additional dancers wearing chicken suits. She did a lot of quirky dance moves along with her partners and most of the crowd seemed to enjoy it. The judges gave Lei Fang a score of 9.4.

Zack: "Now that's some cool Chinese pop music! What are your thoughts on the performance boys?"

Bass: "Didn't understand a damn word she said, but it was funny!"

Brad: "That's not the song she sung to me, but she was lovely out there. Outstanding job!"

Zack: "I agree. It's time to bring out singer number four! Performing "Cheeky Parade" by Sky Gate, give it up for Ibuki!

Like Lei Fang, Ibuki also brought out some dancers to perform and dance along with her. Her outfit looked like she was coming from the beach except she was wearing stilettos. The crowd also appreciated Ibuki's efforts on stage. The judges gave her a 9.3.

Zack: "Another pop song! What's y'alls take on it fellas?"

Bass: "Are all of the performances gonna be like this? Looks more like a dance contest."

Brad: "Not all of them are pop dance routines. I can guess the next one will be rock or maybe hip hop."

Bass: "Yeah. I'm waiting for a guitar solo man. Nothing beats that sound!"

Zack: "Well I ain't seen all of the competitors yet, so you might get one coming Bass. Without delay its time for our fifth contestant! Performing "Milkshake" by Kelis! Give it up for Sakura Kasugano!

This next performance was very creative by Sakura. She started signing straight out of a large glass filled with what looked like milk. Thanks to her dancers they lifted her up off the glass with a wire and wiped her down with towels as she was half naked. This wasn't a side she showed often to others, but to get Brad's attention she needed to raise some eyebrows. When her song was over, the crowd gave her an ovation almost as loud as Rose. Sakura's final score with the judges was a 9.7.

Zack: "Oooooo Weeeeee! That was a fire performance by Sakura! Fellas you gotta say something after that!"

Brad: "Indeed! Who do you know sings off a large glass of milk?"

Bass: "I dunno man! The performance was a little weird, but good shit nonetheless!"

Zack: "Yeah I enjoyed that show by Sakura man, but now we gotta keep going with the show! Next up! Performing, "If You Wanna Be My Lover!" by the Spice Girls, give it up for Ms. Anna Williams!"

After an earlier altercation with the judges, Anna decided to change her song at the last minute. She had some backup singers with her since it was a group song. The audience did enjoy Anna's enthusiasm. The Judges gave her an 8.8, Karin gave her at 7 personally. Anna didn't hesitate to make a disgusted face towards Karin before walking back stage.

Zack: "That was a good job by Anna, but what's with her and Karin making nasty faces?"

Bass: "Who knows?"

Brad: "They got into a fight prior to the show. Didn't you know already?"

Zack: "Naw I didn't?"

Brad (Off the mic): "Yeah, Helena had to restrain her to keep from fighting Karin."

Zack (Off the mic): "Word? Tell me about it later." (On the mic.) It's time for our seventh competitor. Performing "Turn Down For What" By DJ Snake. The remix version, give it up for Juri Han! Aw snap! Can't wait for this!"

Juri Han came out with her guitarists and DJ and they all had their faces painted like Zebras wearing torn up black clothing. They were by far the most hyped performers. Just about everyone in the concert hall was rocking and raving. When Juri was finished, the judges gave her a score of 9.7. Juri was hoping to get first but at least she was in the top three for now.

Zack: "Dayum! That's an epic show given by Juri Han?! Fellas, whatcha say to that? Wooo!"

Bass: "Finally some metal! That girl outta be signed right now! Awesome, just awesome!"

Brad: "This girl is full of surprises!"

Zack: "You better believe it Brad! Man I want an encore, but we got two more ladies to run through. Next up! Performing "Smooth Operator" by Sade, let's hear it for Lisa Hamilton!"

When things finally calmed down, Lisa Hamilton stepped on stage alone. She wore a sparkling golden dress stopping right above her cleavage. Lisa did the song with much grace and clarity. When her performance was over the crowd gave her a solid applause. The Judges really liked her and gave her a score of 9.8.

Zack: "That's was splendid Lisa! Almost sounds like the real thing! What do you guys think?"

Bass: "That Lisa sure is classy. It's always fun watching her scuffle with my daughter. She did a good job out there."

Brad: "Very pretty lady for a pretty song."

Zack: "Well said. Now for our last performance of the night! Performing "A.R." by Kanako Ito, give it up for Aoi Umenokouji!

The usual traditional Aoi Umenokouji decided to come out with a little more modern look about her in casual clothes, along with a few dancers, to do her pop song. Even though the song Aoi did wasn't as well known, the crowd enjoyed it very much and clapped in appreciation. The judges seemed impressed by Aoi's delivery as well. She got a score of 9.8.

Zack: "Another stellar show by another beautiful woman! What do y'all have to say about it fellas?"

Bass: "Oh that girl has a pretty voice much like her face!"

Brad: "Amazing!"

Zack: "Oh she gotcha speechless huh Brad? You okay!" (Put his hand in Brad's face.)

Brad: "Hey! I'm good! That's the last one?"

Zack: "I'm afraid so! Now let's check out the center stage for the award ceremony!"

All of the women reappeared on stage to hear the results for their ranking. In fourth place was Juri Han. This made Juri pissed, even some people in the audience were complaining. Third place went to Lisa. Second place was Aoi. First place was none other than Rose, who got a standing ovation from the audience.

Zack: "Well there you have it! Rose wins the first place in the karaoke round! This means she is 100% safe from elimination. I wonder who will get the boot tomorrow. Remember, two competitors will be gone this time. So until next time fans! Peace!"


	21. I Choose Her

**I Choose Her**

 _A day later, Hard Rock Hotel, Singapore_ …

The new score results were issued in each door of the participating girls on the Brad sweepstakes. Rose was the only one who could stay by her way of first place victory in last night's competition. The results were in Juri, Sakura, Lei Fang, Lisa, Aoi, and Asuka were safe. Anna Williams and Ibuki were the ones who got the official boot. Anna Williams for one was happy to leave since she didn't care too much for Brad romantically anyway. Ibuki was pretty disappointed. Down in the lobby she was met by Sakura who heard about her cut. She stopped eating her brunch and went over to cheer up Ibuki.

Sakura: "Hey Ibuki! Wait!"

Ibuki (stops in her tracks.): "Huh? Oh it's you."

Sakura: "I'm so sorry about what happened Ibuki! You are gonna be just fine okay?"

Ibuki (teary eyed.): "I tried! I really tried Sakura!"

Sakura (hugs her.): "Of course you did. I thought your performance was wonderful. Besides, there are other guys that are willing to date you."

Ibuki: "You think so?"

Sakura (lets go.): "Oh I know so. Like that muscle guy you told me about, that English boxer, or even that ninja Guy. Surely you can work something out with one of those men."

Ibuki (cracking a grin.): "Yeah. You know, I think you have a point. It's been a while but maybe they'll forgive me for joining this contest. Then, I can start over again. Only I won't be competing with other girls for one guy."

Sakura: "Yeah! That a girl! I'll be rooting for you Ibuki!"

Ibuki: "Thanks Sakura. I'll do the same for you! Good luck!"

With a renewed purpose, Ibuki embraces Sakura once again and then walked out of the hotel heading for the cabs. Sakura then returned to her seat where Asuka and Lei Fang were sitting adjacent from her table. Asuka and Lei Fang both saw Sakura come back from consoling Ibuki and wanted to know what was said.

Lei Fang: "Hey Sakura! Was that Ibuki leaving without saying goodbye to us?"

Sakura: "Yeah, but I cheered her up though by saying there must be other guys that might want to date her. I mean she's young like the rest of us right?"

Asuka: "True. But we are in this to win a lot of money and be the girlfriend of Brad Burns. It wouldn't be a contest if Brad chose all of the girls."

Lei Fang: "Not to mention it would feel like Zack's Island all over again."

Asuka: "Zack's Island?"

Lei Fang: "It's a long weird story trust me."

Sakura: "Well at any rate. I'm sure Ibuki will be okay. So, anybody know what the next round is gonna be about?"

Asuka: "I heard we were gonna do a play this time. With acting roles."

Lei Fang: "You're kidding right?"

Asuka: "Yep. Overheard it from a conversation with Mila and Lucky Chloe before I came down here for breakfast. I'm not thrilled about it either but anything to get first place."

Sakura: "Sounds like fun to me. May the best girl win!"

Both Asuka and Lei Fang couldn't help but smile at Sakura's optimism about doing theater roles.

 _Meanwhile in the 32_ _nd_ _floor of the hotel_ …

Zack was discussing the details on the next round with Brad in his penthouse after he was with Rose. Rose had just finished her bubble bath and was only in her robe as Zack entered the living room.

Zack: "Sup Brad! Mornin' Rose!"

Rose: "Morning to you Zack. What brings you here so early?"

Brad (coming out the bedroom.): "Zack you didn't bother to knock man?"

Zack: "Hey don't forget I keep a universal key to this pad. Well anyway, we on our way down under to Melbourne, Australia for the next round!"

Brad: "Australia huh? So what's the next game gonna be this time?"

Zack: Aw yeah, it's gonna be a play based on damsels fighting for their king! You bruh!"

Brad: "Hold on! Me? I'm part of this play too?"

Zack: "Hell yeah my dude! But don't worry you aint gotta say shit. All you have to do is pick with girl express her love to you the best. That's all."

Rose: "My how interesting."

Brad: "As crazy as the plot sounds, it just might be as entertaining as the last round."

Zack:" Yup. I knew you'd feel cool about it. Well you guys better get dressed and pack up soon cuz our flight to Melbourne will be leaving tonight. Just letting y'all know. Now I'm gonna tell the rest of ladies who are downstairs already. Toodles!"

 _Meanwhile in Saint Denis, Reunion Island_ …

Vanessa and her team finally made contact with Chun Li. They both decided to meet at Reunion Island for a strategy meeting. Chun Li, along with Ryu, asked Cammy to join them in this meeting. They would all meet at the French Naval Port based in the capital city Saint Denis. The entire team met in the port's conference room where Chun Li had a map laid out of the table showing the possible location of the energy taken off the Pandora's Box.

Chun Li: "Thank you all for coming today. Sorry for not responding to you all sooner. If it wasn't for my fiancée saving my life I would most likely would not be alive at this point. So with that said, I have a map here pinpointing the relocation of Pandora's energy at this spot in Western Australia. A newly built state of the art coal mine factory owned by DOATEC. However Interpol also believes it's where DOATEC does bio cell research. For what purposes you ask, remains a mystery."

Cammy: "How long ago was the energy removed from the box?"

Vanessa: "It's been almost a week since then. I'm sure by now DOATEC has the energy well hidden somewhere. So do we have a layout of the facility?"

Chun Li: "Yes, give me a moment." (Chun Li unfolds the site plan of the factory.). "Here in the southeast portion of the factory is where we think the energy could be located. However it could be in any of these buildings."

Hayabusa: "Like finding a needle in a haystack."

Chun Li: "Pretty much."

Ryu: "Getting in there won't be easy. I'm sure they have guards on standby."

Chun Li: "Ryu did you ever hear back from Guy?"

Ryu: "Not yet. I'll try to call him again."

Chun Li: "Before we land in Australia, I wanted to send a ninja squad along with Hayabusa and Cammy to scope out the place. Once we find the easiest entry point, then we can commence the raid."

Sean: "Whoa we're gonna bust in there?"

Chun Li: "Why not? We've been too lenient up until this point. Might as well take advantage of this opportunity before it's too late."

Vanessa: "Alright then. When do we leave for the mission?"

Chun Li: "As soon as we hear back from Guy. Cody Travers maybe joining us as well. Until then you guys can go out on the town, do whatever, just don't break the law ok?"

Hwoarang: "Now were talkin! See ya!"

Hwoarang was ready to go since he was getting bored already. The rest of Vanessa's team followed suit. Vanessa went back to her barrack room to check up on Eliott who was hogtied on her bed. Once again Sarah was watching him on Vanessa's behalf. Poor kid.

 _Two days later in the Regent Theater, Melbourne, Australia_ …

The remaining contestants of the Brad Burns Sweepstakes had about two days to rehearse for the upcoming round which would be a play about rescuing a wounded prince by some peasant girls from his attackers. Their main director of the play was once again Lee Chaolan. Some girls felt uneasy about him coming back. Lee may hatch another scheme to drug them for another one of those sexual experiments with his combots. However, Lee promised that would not be the case, and that he did not bring any drugs or his inventions from his headquarters in Brazil.

And so the play for the ninth round was finally here. Unfortunately, Helena could not be in attendance tonight. Marie called her in the middle of the day to inform a breach near the secret factory in northwest Australia. It took her by surprise, and in a panicked state, she went on ahead without judging. So Lucky Chloe replaced her as the introduction speaker for the play.

Lucky Chloe: "Good evening ladies and gents! Yes it's yours truly as the host for this evening's special play! The Wounded Prince! Our handsome host is getting harassed by some evil monsters! Lucky for him a special group of heroines will come to his rescue! What's going to happen to him? We gotta find out! Oh the suspense is too much! Anyway! Enjoy the show!"

The play was underway. Brad was in his medieval costume paying homage to his homeland of Italy. As told by the director he rushes out and starts fighting up to 7 monsters with swords on both hands. Brad only possessed one sword for self defense. Weapons was not his strongest suit and of course the monsters overwhelmed him. Since the script said he would be cut on his left hamstring, Brad began hobbling once a monster sliced his leg. He pleads for help and falls on the ground as the monsters gang up on him. It looked liked the end for the hero until.

Asuka: "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The monsters look to see Asuka Kazama in her dojo uniform along with Aoi Umenokouji in her red kimono, and Sakura in a yellow hakama uniform with the white headband to boot. The monsters began laughing at the girls, thinking were just more prey for them. So the monsters being their assault on Asuka, Aoi, and Sakura. While the first three girls were fighting 7 monsters at once, Juri Han enters the scene from the other side on stage and attends to Brad who is still down. Juri is wearing a purple down which stopped right above her cleavage.

Juri: "Bradley sir! Are you okay?"

Brad: "J-Ju…." (Juri puts his lips on hold with her hand.)

Juri: "Don't speak my lovely prince! I'll save you from those vile beasts!"

Brad wondered since when did Juri get so perky all of a sudden? It was very unusual of her to act good, even if it was just acting. Suddenly a voice berates Juri for getting too close with Brad.

Lisa: "Brad! How could you? Just who is that?" (Points at Juri.)

Brad: "Lisa?!"

Lisa: "No! Don't answer that! You let him go or I'll kick your sorry hide just like those monsters!"

Juri: "Excuse me?"

Lisa: "I ain't repeating myself!"

Suddenly more monsters appear, about four of them. Juri and Lisa were force to stop them from advancing in Brad's direction. Then a horn blows off. It's very loud. Then the remaining girls consisting of Rose and Lei Fang jumped out into the stage wearing shepherd's girl outfits, Rose wearing purple and Lei Fang wearing orange. With their presence, the girls finally gained an advantage against the hairy monsters with their swords. The monsters grew scared and were forced to retreat off stage. The crowd was amused by the whole drama.

Asuka: "We did it! The beasts are now gone for good!"

Aoi: "And now!"

Sakura: "We want our prince to know which girl will he take back to his castle!"

Brad (surprised.): "Eh?!"

Lisa: "Please Brad!"

Rose: "We all want you Brad. But you can only take one of us in your castle!"

 _The crowd goes nuts_ …

Brad (Thinks, standing on one leg, leaning against a box crate.): "Are you kidding me? I gotta pick the winner out of this bunch? Well I guess I'll pick the one who I haven't been out with yet."

Brad stares at the faces of every woman. They all had kitten eyes desperate for his answer. When he finally looks at Aoi, Brad knew that all this time, he had never went out with her. Aoi shyly turns away in embarrassment, but was smirking just a little.

Brad: "I've made my decision!"

 _The crowd then goes silent_ …

Brad: "You all can travel with me back to the castle! However, only one of you was beautiful enough to stay with me in my home! That woman is you! Aoi!"

Aoi turns around and immediately her face turns bright red. The crowd cheered in response to Brad's bold claim. Most of the girls were stunned, except for Juri who was fuming.

Brad: "Now I need some assistance to get back on my horse ladies! If you don't mind?"

Aoi (snaps out of it.): "Come on girls! Let's help the prince!"

It was part of the script to aid Brad back into so all of the girls picked him up and laid him on the fake horse. Then the curtains close and the crowd appalled. 30 seconds later, the curtain opens up again as the cast were all standing side by side as they bowed in gratitude. After the play was over, just about all of the girls stayed afterwards in the backstage for a short meeting. Aoi was not among them.

Juri: "So basically we pranced around on stage, made fool of ourselves, and Brad just PICKS someone to win! What bullshit!? I should kill her!"

Lei Fang: "But then you'll be out of the competition, not to mention arrested."

Rose: "While Juri's anger is over the top, she makes a valid point about not truly earning the top vote in this round."

 _Everyone looks at Rose_ …

Rose: "Perhaps Brad picked Aoi because he has yet to go out with her."

Sakura: "Oh. Now that I think about it. I don't think he dated her alone before."

Lisa: "I haven't dated Brad alone yet. I was with you Rose."

Rose: "Good point."

Asuka: "Hate to break it you guys, but the fans will vote two of us off tomorrow. Just saying."

Juri: "Just thinking about that makes me wanna kill something! Grrrr!" (Walks out stomping.)

Lei Fang: "There's no hope for that girl."

Rose: "I better go follow her before someone really does die."

 _Meanwhile_ …

Brad Burns finished taking off his costume, until he heard a knock in his dressing room. He opens the door and sees Zack with Aoi, who is also undressed and back in casual clothing.

Zack: "Here she is Brad. Your top choice for your next date, and I got it setup in a special resort in Queensland! Your limo will be here in about five minutes, so I'll leave you two alone for a bit as I talk with the rest of the ladies alright? Cool!" (Walks off.)

Aoi: "Um…Brad san."

Brad: "Yes."

Aoi: "Why did you choose me out of all the girls? I can't believe I made this far without doing anything special."

Brad: "Well…it's because I really like you Aoi. You're the only female I've faced who I can't defeat in battle and yet your beauty stuns me without laying a finger. I would be content on not challenging you again if you wish. That's how much I like you Aoi."

Aoi (smiles back.): "That…makes me feel very happy. Um…is there anything that I can do for you right now."

Brad: "No…other than follow me outside to the limo."

Aoi: "Oh…okay."

With a newfound understanding, Aoi follows Brad back into the limo. Orignially, Aoi thought it was a bad idea to do this contest since Brad was such a playboy (and still is). However, because of what Brad expressed to Aoi back in the dressing room, maybe he was showing a more affectionate side of him that Aoi never got to see before. For these next few days alone, Aoi would analyze Brad's actions further.


	22. Cat Out The Bag

**Cat Out The Bag**

 _Secret DOATEC Mine Factory, near Port Headland, Western Australia_ …

The operational raid of DOATEC's Western Australia factory went underway. Along with Vanessa's squad, Chun Li and Cammy sent an additional 500 troops from Interpol's SWAT team for infiltration. This caught many of the workers by surprise. However, there was a defensive force from DOATEC who were specially prepared for such events. Helena Douglas had just arrived at the mine from her chopper were she saw Marie Rose standing just outside the helipad. Helena hops out of the pad in her combat suit with much haste.

Helena: "Marie! What's the situation?"

Marie Rose: "It's an assault! A raid! I believe by Interpol! But don't worry I've already sent the JACKS and Dural to protect the southeast area of the warehouses!"

Helena: "Good I'm heading over there right away! You head back into the control room and monitor the battle until I say otherwise! Understand?"

Marie Rose: "Yes Ms. Douglas! Be careful will you?"

Helena: "Merci Beaucoup Marie!"

 _Central Depository Chamber_ …

Ryu, Guy, and Chun Li were fighting off a series of JACKs who were guarding the depository chamber full of minerals extracted from underground. Chun Li made it clear to everyone not to kill the civilians working at the factory, only apprehend them if necessary. Guy was the last person to come to the aid of Ryu and Chun Li since he was debriefed on the mission last.

Ryu: "Damn, they just keep coming! What the?"

Guy: "Bushin Gourai Kyaku!"

Guy uses one of his super ultras to take out 3 different JACK models.

Chun Li: "Guy! Glad you made it! Even if you're late!"

Guy: "Traveling all the way from Metro City is no easy feat even for a ninja."

Ryu: "Hadoken!" (another JACK gets taken out.) "Why don't we save the chit chat until we stop these things!"

Chun Li and Guy nodded in agreement as they continued the assault.

Southeast area of the factory, a newly built warehouse…

Based on the map Chun Li provided, Vanessa Lewis and her group went ahead to sneak around the factory heading directly for the new warehouse which seemed to be unguarded. It took her by surprise but Vanessa wasn't taking any chances by not turning back. Her team is nearly yards away from the front doors until they suddenly open without a hint of warning. A metallic figure walks out of it in a menacing fashion.

Hwoarang: "What the heck is that thing?"

Sean: "A little too creepy if you ask me."

Sarah: "It's Dural!"

Hwoarang: "Dooo wha?"

Vanessa: "Dural! The android created by J6! I can't believe she's back again!"

Hayabusa: "I sense a tremendous ki surrounding her, be careful!"

Hwoarang: "Step aside! I got this! Haaaa!"

The hot blooded Hwoarang runs to fly side kick Dural only to get clotheslined by the machine. Hwoarang crashes on the ground and he did not get back up.

Sean: "Holy crap! That thing took out Hwoarang in one hit!"

Hayabusa: "Allow me to make the advance first!"

The ninja makes several teleportations before kicking for the head of Dural, but the android blocks the kick. She grabs Hayabusa in midair throwing him directly into a large boulder. Sean and Eliot were frozen stiff in fear at the sight of Dural's strength.

Vanessa: "Come on Sarah, we'll attack at the same time!"

Sarah (unsure of herself.): "If you insist!"

Vanessa and Sarah attack Dural at the same time, they didn't even last 30 seconds until they both hit each other by accident. Dural then proceeded to attack Sean and Eliot.

Eliot: "Oh crap! Here she comes!"

Sean: "It was nice knowing you dude!"

Dural made fast work against Eliot and Sean. They were both molly whooped by Dural within mere seconds. The defense of the southeast warehouse was successful with only Dural and Helena Douglas who was fast approaching the area.

 _Just outside the Central Depository Chamber_ …

Cammy had searched the entire eastern portion of the factory were most of the offices were located and did not spot anything unusual except for defenseless workers who were frightened of her team's presence. Now worried for Chun Li and company she and her squad made their way to the depository chamber.

Cammy: "There you guys are!"

Ryu and the others had just finished disposing the remaining JACKs who they fighting against.

Chun Li: "Cammy! You find anything?"

Cammy: "No. No trace of the box on my side. Have you heard from Vanessa?"

Chun Li: "No I haven't. I got a feeling they must have falling into a trap. We better go over to the warehouse and find them. Let's go!"

 _10 mintues later_ …

Chun Li and Cammy's team eventually arrive at the warehouse on the southwest portion of the factory. They soon discovered many of their men down, including Vanessa's team. Chun Li rushes over to Vanessa and Sarah.

Chun Li: "Vanessa! Do hear me? Are you alright?"

Vanessa (grimacing, opening her eyes.): "Chun. I'm…sorry."

Chun Li: "Hey don't be. I'll have my guys come take you back to the helicopters for medical help."

Cammy (picks up Sarah by the arm.): "Easy does it now."

Hwoarang (regains consciousness.): "Damn! That freakin' titanium android is no joke!"

Ryu: "Android?"

Hwoarang: "Yeah some metallic droid was guarding the front hangar and we couldn't get past it. Where did it go though?"

Ryu: "There is a tremendous ki inside the warehouse. Although it feels like more than one person."

Guy: "No doubt this were the Pandora's Box is."

Ryu: "Yeah, let's be careful."

Chun Li (at her subordinates.): "Take the injured back to the choppers and await my orders once you get them back on the ship."

Soldier: "Yes M'am."

Hwoarang: "I'm not leaving! That stupid robot is gonna pay!"

Cammy: "You sure lad? There's a big gash on your forehead."

Hwoarang: "That won't stop me! C'mon let me at them!"

Cammy: "Spirited one that he is."

The remaining injured were taken away from the area as ordered. The remaining combatants proceeded into the warehouse which much caution. The place was dark and pitch black. The doors mysteriously closed from behind. A few more minutes passed and suddenly a few lights turned and it was an even bigger container appeared just below the group's feet. Standing high above it on a sky bridge was Helena Douglas, along with Marie Rose, Dural, and surprisingly Vega showed up.

Helena: "So we meet at last, Inspector Chun Li."

Chun Li: "Mind telling us what's in the container Helena?"

Helena: "Yes it is in fact the Pandora's energy that my scientists have extracted."

Chun Li: "What are you planning to do with it?"

Helena: "If you must know, I plan to revive my dead father. Then I will use the energy to gain eternal youth."

Chun Li: "Are you kidding? Eternal youth?"

Helena: "I'm quite serious. You don't know the loneliness I've felt since I no longer have father, but now I can make things right again!"

Chun Li: "Helena! Hear me out!"

Helena (interrupts.): "No! Now that you've seen this place I can't let you all leave! Vega! Dural! Marie! Eliminate them!"

Vega (Puts on his mask.): "Hmph…with pleasure!"


	23. The Unplug

**The Unplug**

 _Around that same time, Port Douglas, Queensland, Australia_ …

Brad Burns and his date just arrived at a resort hotel in the beach tourist city of Port Douglas for a quiet time together. However an urgent phone call from Zack interrupted the opportunity he was spending with Aoi.

Brad: "Damn. What is it now?"

Aoi (coming out of the pool in her bikini, a rare sight indeed.): "You haven't gotten in the pool yet. Is something the matter?"

Brad: "Sorry Aoi. Let me take this phone call." (Walks off. Answers Zack.): "Sup Zack. What is it?"

Zack: "Man! I got some bad news homie!"

Brad: "Wha? What's wrong?"

Zack: "As we speak Helena is having to deal with some intruders hitting up one of the factories we own. I think Interpol is on to us!"

Brad: "Is that were that box is? The Pandora's Box?"

Zack: "Uh huh. I'm gonna head over there as soon as I get the results of the latest round votes."

Brad: "So the show is cancelled right?"

Zack: "Naw! Show ain't cancelled! We making a killing off this show! I'm letting Mila handle the show especially if I don't make it back. Either way, I want what's best for you playa. Belee dat!"

Brad: "You sure you don't need my help?"

Zack: "Bruh, I got this! This ain't yo fight! Just keep it cool and act like you don't know nothin'! That's it man! We'll talk later! Zack Sizzle out!"

Brad had some nagging thoughts in his head after that conversation. He considered just quitting the show altogether because after all this time, he finally got the opportunity to date Aoi alone. Most of the girls in the competition were after the box anyways, not him. Although, Brad would like to be greedy and keep a harem full of strong women but not if all of them could beat his ass. Suddenly Aoi was behind Brad and it startled him.

Aoi: "Is everything alright?"

Brad: "Huh? Oh uh…nothing! Nothing's wrong! You know Zack! I think he was telling me that something was wrong with Helena. He was gonna check up on her. That's all!"

Aoi (Tilting her head in uncertainty.): "Helena? She seemed to be in good health the other night. Is she sick?"

Brad (Forcing a lie.): "Sounds like it. Anyway do you like this place?"

Aoi: "It's wonderful here. I like how peaceful it is, very quiet."

Brad: "I'm used to blasting music at places like this to liven up the mood, but if you like it, I like it."

Aoi: "It's strange that this whole time you've been so nice. I thought you would act more rude and brash like you do with all the other women you've dated so far."

Brad: "Oh…well. It's just that you're so different. You don't show your feelings as much as the other ladies. So I'm being as polite as I can be around you. You know?"

Aoi: "Still, it's not like you to be so generous. Not that I'm complaining. Well, I'm too tired to swim again. Why not play a game of shogi with me?"

Brad: "Shogi? Uh what's that?"

Aoi (Giggles.): "Wait for me change and grab the board and I'll show you."

 _Back at the DOATEC mine warehouse_ …

Helena: "Eliminate them!"

Vega (Puts on his mask.): "Hmph…with pleasure!"

Chun Li along with Cammy, Ryu, Guy, & Hwoarang had to deal with Helena's bodyguards. However, Helena retreated further into the warehouse. Chun Li went after her only to get blocked by Vega.

Vega: "I've been yearning to fight you once again. It's been a long time."

Chun Li: "Too bad you will have to wait longer! Kyaaah!"

Chun Li throws a roundhouse kick but Vega easily ducks begins thrusting his claw weapon against her. Chun Li did her best to duck every attempt thrown by Vega but she runs out of room and hits her back against a shelf full of metal sheets. Vega tries to strike her again only to get kicked while not looking by Cammy.

Cammy: "Lay off creep!"

Chun Li: "Cammy!"

Cammy: "You should go after Helena! I'll handle this louse!"

Chun Li: "Ok. Be careful!"

Hwoarang and Guy were fighting Marie Rose who surprisingly called in more reinforcements of Combots who had installed chips with the latest combat data of some great fighters.

Guy: "The girl is mine!"

Hwoarang: "What! You're gotta leave me hanging? Oh shit!"

The three combots begin their attack against Hwoarang. Though he wasn't the smartest guy around, Hwoarang could recognize the similar fighting patterns the combots were mimicking. Two of them were fighting just like the kickboxer Bruce Irvin. The other one who was painted in a silver chrome fought more like Jin Kazama, a person Hwoarang viewed as an intense rival.

Hwoarang: "Like I'm gonna lose to the likes of you tincans!"

Guy later pins down Marie Rose on the ground who after all, is a lot smaller than him. He begins to interrogate her about the use of the Pandora energy and Helena's actions.

Guy: "Tell me what are you all planning to do with that energy?"

Marie Rose: "Let me go! Let me go!"

Guy: "Childish defiance will not save you! Now answer me!"

Marie Rose: "Combot help!"

Guy: "Hmph…"

The combot who did not directly fight Hwoarang aided Marie Rose by flying into Guy and this sent him sliding on the ground from about 15 yards away from Marie Rose. Hwoarang was getting handled by the other two robots. Guy recovers and decided to take this matter more seriously.

Guy: "Hozanto!"

In blazing speed, Guy hits the one combot who attacked him while he wasn't looking and sent it flying over Marie Rose's head. Then Guy leaps to the aid of Hwoarang. Guy connects the other combot with an aerial combo of ten moves. This allowed Hwoarang to use his improved Hunting Hawk combo, damaging the last combot by flattening its head with an axe kick.

Hwoarang: "Hah! Take that you wannabe Kazama!"

Guy (grabs the last combat in midair): "Izuna drop!"

Hwoarang (sees Guy): "Thanks for the save man! I owe you one!"

Guy: "Indeed. Now the little girl."

Hwoarang (Looks at a frightened Marie Rose.): "Yeah. Time for you to talk!"

Marie Rose: "Crap! This isn't good."

Meanwhile, Ryu held his own against Dural. The android appeared to be quite formidable. Ryu noticed that its attacks never let up in energy. A lot of time was getting wasted and if Ryu wanted to go after Chun Li then he needed to end this match quickly. Getting in stance he focuses all of his ki into his hands. Dural detected a sharp rise in Ryu's ki and began to run towards him out of desperation.

Ryu: "DENJIN…!"

Dural leaps to try and hit Ryu, but it's too late.

Ryu: "HADOUKEN!"

Ryu throws out one of his signature power attacks as it destroyed the android Dural into spare parts. Now by himself, he decided to look for the rest of his comrades. They couldn't have separated too far from him.

The fight between Vega and Cammy did not go so well for the Spaniard. Though Cammy suffered a few cuts around her body, she broke down Vega with vicious combos all around Vega's torso and ribcage. In a last ditch effort, Vega jumps to the side of a wall to slash Cammy, but Cammy surprised him.

Cammy: "Cannon Drill!"

Vega had no way to get out of Cammy's aerial kick. Cammy's right foot connects dead on Vega's mask as it breaks off. Vega is knocked out unconscious before even reaching the ground. His body tumbles several times before stopping. Cammy lands gracefully back down. She stands up trying to catch her breath. It had been a long time she had to fight hard like that. Then Ryu approached her after shortly finishing his ordeal with Dural.

Ryu: "Cammy! Glad you're safe! Those injuries though…."

Cammy (Examining her legs.): "I've gotten worse scars than this. Besides I'm more worried about Chun Li chasing Helena."

Ryu: "Same here. Anyway. Where is Guy and that kid?"

Hwoarang (from behind Ryu and Cammy.): "That kid?"

Cammy: "Looks like they're good too. And who is that?" (Sees Marie Rose.)

Guy (grabbing Marie hard on the arm.): "A close ally to Helena. She will be closely interrogated by me very soon."

Marie Rose: "Ow! You're still hurting me!"

Guy: "Silence!"

Ryu: "Before you do that, we should find Chun Li before it's too late."

Cammy: "No time to waste, Let's go!"

Underground Basement…

Chun Li: "What is this place? Where did she go?"

Walking down the narrow hallway Chun Li eventually stops at a wooden door. A simple door wasn't going to stop the Interpol officer. With a strong kick, Chun Li breaks the door off. With her pistol in hand Chun Li slowly walks into the darkness, only to find a chamber pod with someone inside.

Chun Li (Looks at the pod.): "What in the? Who is this person?"

Hears steps coming forward, Chun Li redraws her pistol.

Chun Li: "Helena is that you?"

A blast hit Chun Li dead in her face and she loses her gun in the process. Shaken up a bit, Chun Li squints her vision to see who it was, as the lights around the room were turned on dim and it is Helena herself, although her ki was different than before.

Helena: "Well now, if it isn't the nosy detective herself."

Chun LI: "Helena! What happened to you?"

Helena (around her tealish glowing ki.): "Oh this? This is a sample of the new power I've acquired. Do you like it?"

Chun Li: "New power? No! You didn't!"

Helena: "Oh but it did. I knew I couldn't stop the likes of you unless I went ahead and took control of this new found power of the Pandora's Box. I have to say, I feel terrific!"

Chun Li: "You are in a lot of trouble! For starters, who is this man in the chamber pod?"

Helena: "That is my dead father! I plan to revive him so my family can return to its former glory!"

Chun Li: "I lost a father too you know. But I wouldn't want to bring him back alive only to lose him again."

Helena: "Ha! Then that means you don't really love him now do you! Aaa!"

Helena produces a whip like weapon with her ki as it glowed purple and strikes Chun Li with it. Chun Li did her best to evade but gets hit on the left thigh. Grimacing in pain, Chun Li tried to reach for her pistol but that gets slapped away by Helena. Helena kicked Chun Li over to the side and place her foot over the cop's chest, pinning her.

Helena: "This is pathetic! I won't kowtow to Interpol or anyone who wants my ambitions stopped! You wish your father was here now to help you don't' you Chun Li? Don't worry, I'll let you join him! Any last words?"

Chun Li (Almost reaches for a wire while Helena wasn't looking.): "You're making….a mistake!"

Helena: "Hmph. How touching." (Ready to strike Chun Li's head.)

Chun Li pulls out the wires that kept Helena's father from regenerating his body cells with the fusion of the Pandora's energy and healing liquid. This caught Helena off guard and she was in shock.

Helena: "Oh no! Father!"

Chun Li distracted her long enough to perform her signature 100 kick in rapid succession. Now that Helena was weakened, this gave Chun Li enough time to summon her Kikosho at maximum strength.

Chun Li: "Kikosho!"

Helena was sent flying into a wall. The impact knocked her off unconscious as she fell. Most of the ki around her disappeared. Chun Li was thankful that Helena's new power didn't get any stronger. Not to mention unplugging the power source of the chamber pod in which Helena's father recomposed body lay inside. At that moment Chun Li looked at Helena again and sighed in pity.

Chun Li: "I used to be like this too. But now I have to move on. And so can she."

Cammy: "Chun Li!"

Chun Li (turning around.): "Oh it's you guys!"

Ryu (approaching her close.): "Are you alright?"

Chun Li: "Yes! I'm fine!"

Marie Rose: "Oh no! Miss Douglas!"

Hwoarang (In awe.): "Holy shit! I guess they don't call you the strongest woman in the world for nothing!"

Guy: "I assume she is responsible for all of this?" (Referring to Helena.)

Chun Li: "Yes! She did it all for the sake of returning her father back to life. I guess she felt lonely as the new head of DOATEC. Well no more chit chat, let's take her and get out here. Oh, and call for reinforcements Cammy."

Cammy: "Roger that."

A few hours later, Zack had arrived in the area near the factory only to discover it being overrun with Military Forces. He knew Helena had been captured. Disappointed, Zack returned to the chopper. Zack made the show happen because he wanted to cheer up his close friend Brad. Now that DOATEC is officially suspended in operations, the show will obviously have to be cancelled or put on hold.


	24. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Rock, Paper, & Scissors**

 _Back at the Grand Mansion of Brad Burns, Italy_ …

Due to the events of DOATEC's Australian Mine Facility being ransacked, the Brad Burns sweepstakes was on the verge of being postponed. Zack made a mandatory request for all of the remaining contestants, including Brad to return home at his mansion in Italy. The women were surprised to hear about the unfortunate circumstance of Helena Douglas getting arrested by Interpol. With the bad news, Zack wanted them all to hear the details inside Brad's living room.

Zack: "Is everybody here?"

Lei Fang: "Yes Zack! All the girls are here."

Zack: "Brad you in here bro!"

Brad: "I'm standing right behind you."

Zack (jumps.): "Oh shit! Damn dude, you should have been a ninja! Sneakin' up of folk! But where was I? OH! The bad news about Helena! Yea ladies, she's in Interpol custody for terrorist charges and embezzlement. She was the main provider of our show and in her possession, the Pandora's Box which I know some of you wanted to get if you won the show. So I proposes this! Whoever can win in a game of rock, paper, scissors will get to become the new mistress of Brad! What does everybody think of that?"

Rose: "The show is bankrupt, is that what you are telling us Zack?"

Zack (disappointed.): "Yeah."

Lisa: "Think I'll bow out of this and go home."

Rose: "As charming as Brad is, I will decline to play as well."

Asuka: "I'll play, I mean, I'm not here for the box."

Aoi: "I will play too."

Lei Fang: "Count me in!"

Juri: "Where is the Pandora Box now?" (To Zack.)

Zack: "It's in Interpol's custody now. But most of the energy is zapped out, so I'm afraid it would be useless!"

Juri: "What?! How could you? You are a disgrace! Tell me one good reason why shouldn't kill you myself!"

Zack: "H..Hold up girl! It's not that serious!"

Juri: "Shut up! Ha!" (Juri throws a Fuhajin kick at Zack. It breaks one of Brad's living room windows.)

Zack (Dodges.): "Shit! Mila! Take over from here! Aaaaaaaa!" (Running out of the mansion.)

Juri (Angry. Chases after Zack.): "Get back here!"

Brad (Stares at the damage.): "Ah geez. Look at the window."

Mila: "We better get this over with now. So I can find Zack. Hopefully, he doesn't get burned to a crisp by Juri. For the ladies who are not playing for Brad, you are officially dismissed from the competition. If you want to stay and watch that's fine, but don't interfere okay?"

Rose: "Yes. I will be on my way now, thank you all for your time."

Lisa: "I'm right behind you Rose. See you all later!"

 _Girls say goodbye to Rose and Lisa_ …

Sakura: "I'll stick around and play!"

Mila: "Okay cool. So the game is very simple. Four girls left. Whoever wins rock, paper, scissors best two out of three attempts will go into the last round, same thing there and the sweepstakes is over. Everyone cool with that? Brad?"

Brad: "Sure." (Thinks.): "Dang it! What is Aoi is bad at this game? I got a bad feeling about this."

Mila: "Alright then. Now the first two girls to come for the semifinal are Lei Fang and Sakura!"

 _Lei Fang and Sakura stand face to face in the middle of the living room with Mila being the moderator…_

Mila: "You girls ready?"

 _They both nod yes_ …

Mila: "Ready, set, GO!"

Lei Fang & Sakura: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Sakura: "Ha! I got Scissors!"

Lei Fang (Picked paper.): "Crap!"

Mila: "Score is 1 to 0 for Sakura! Set 2! Ready! And Go!"

Lei Fang & Sakura: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Sakura (Picked Scissors Again.): "Should have picked paper! Dang it!"

Lei Fang (Picked Rock.): "Woo I got you that time!"

Mila: "Score is tied 1 to 1. Tiebreaker round. Ready, set, GO!"

Lei Fang & Sakura: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Sakura: "Rock! I won!"

Lei Fang (Disappointed.): "No! I picked scissors!"

Mila: "Congrats Sakura! Now you will wait for your next opponent for the final matchup! So will Asuka and Aoi please come forth for the last semifinal matchup!"

Asuka (Pats Aoi on the back.): "Good luck."

Aoi: "Um…yeah. Likewise."

Mila: "Okay! Just like you saw with Sakura and Lei Fang, best two out of three rounds goes on to the finals. You two ready?"

Asuka: "Ready."

Aoi: "Yes. I am ready."

Brad (Thinks.): "Aw shit!"

Mila: "On your mark! Get set! GO!"

Asuka: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" (Aoi says nothing and show her symbol.)

Mila: "Paper over Rock. Round 1 goes to Aoi."

Asuka: "Aw crap!"

Mila: "Score 1 to 0 for Aoi. Next turn! Ready! Set! GO!"

Asuka: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Mila: "Examines! Sorry Asuka. Aoi picked scissors!"

Asuka (Realizes & is disappointed.): "She did! I got paper!"

Aoi: "I'm relieved that I passed."

Brad (Breathes easily thinking.): "So am I."

Mila: "So it's settled the competitors in the finals are Aoi and Sakura! Aoi can stay in her place. Sakura come on up!"

Sakura: "Alright! Let's go!"

Asuka (Walks next to Lei Fang.): "Well, I did my best. Let's see who gets Brad now!"

Lei Fang: "I was hoping it would be but I was bested today."

Asuka: "Cheer up. You'll get more chances at another guy. Now let's enjoy this moment."

Mila: "Alright girls! This is the last round, the finals! Rules are the same as the semis! You girls ready?"

Sakura: "Uh huh!"

Aoi: "Yes!"

Mila: "Alright! Get ready! Set! GO!"

Sakura: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Aoi: "We both have paper."

Sakura (Picked paper.): "Huh? You must have copied me."

Aoi (Also picked paper.): "No, of course not."

Mila: "Aoi drew first. Still no score. Ready again? And GO!"

Sakura: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Mila: "Aoi picked Rock. Sakura has scissors! So score 1 to 0 goes to Aoi."

Brad (thinks.): "I don't believe it! Aoi is actually great at this!"

Mila: "Ready, set, GO!"

Sakura: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Sakura (Picked scissors.): "Yes!"

Aoi (surprised. Picked paper.): "I didn't get one right."

Brad (Thinks.): "Shit!"

Mila: "Score is 1 to 1. The final game! Get ready! Set! GO!"

Sakura: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Mila: "Whoa! Aoi picked Rock!"

Sakura (Picked scissors.): "Nooo! I should've switched!"

Aoi: "It was a good fight Sakura! Arigato!"

Mila: "That's it! The sweepstakes is over! We gotta winner! Aoi Umenokouji!"

 _Asuka and Lei Fang clap and cheer in unison_ …

Lei Fang: "Yeah! Congrats Aoi!"

Aoi: "Arigato Lei Fang."

Mila: "Well the man of you been playing for is waiting for you Aoi! Go over there and tell him how you feel!"

Aoi began to start blushing out of embarrassment as she walked towards Brad Burns, who was grinning ear to ear. After staring at each other, the two fully embrace in a hug. The girls continue to cheer in approval.

 _Later at night, Brad's mansion_ ….

A late night party took place inside the lavish mansion of Brad Burns. Zack was back, but he had some bruises around his face after being pursued by Juri. Lucky for him, she was stopped by the likes of Sakura and Asuka before he nearly died. Zack was just relieved that this whole fiasco is over because now he even thought about a vacation. Of course, it was just hanging out with his good buddy and new squeeze.

Zack (with his arm around Mila who was not too happy in her getup Zack made her dress up in.): "You did it my man! Congrats on winning Aoi in the sweepstakes!"

Brad (snuggled with Aoi, who was embarrassed by the compliment from Zack.): "Thank you Zack. I couldn't have done this without your idea."

Zack: "Yeah brotha! It was the least I could do since you were so down back then!"

Mila: "He was down?"

Zack: "Yeah. No bitches were talkin' to him so I decided to start this game show so he could find the girl he always wanted. Look how beautiful she is sitting in front of Brad."

Aoi (blushing.): "Zack san. Your flattery is too kind."

Zack: "Call me dumb, but what's a flattery?"

Mila: "Geez. You are dumb as fuck! Go back to the 4th grade or something!"

Zack: "Girl I can't remember all the fancy words back at school! My knowledge I learned from the life of hard knocks!"

Mila: "I'll give you something to knock! And it ain't books either!"

Brad and Aoi couldn't help but laugh at the misfortune of Zack now getting a noogie by Mila for his stupidity. Even though the chaos was over, Brad couldn't help but feel a little guilty about some of the other ladies leaving prematurely. With no man in sight. He was satisfied with Aoi being in his arms, but for long will that last?


End file.
